Vampires and Chocolate
by VampiresandChocolate
Summary: Bella, Rosalie,& Alice are adopted sisters who form a club, Vampires and Chocolate. Little do they know how real their obsession truely is. I think we all see where this is going. M for language, possible future lemons. Humans&Vamps. Traditonal couples
1. Prologue Memories and Fondue

**A/N: I know that Anne Rice and Robin McKinley do not want their stories used here, I want to note that through this story Characters of hers are mentioned in conversation between the girls but they are not part of the story. The girls are talking about the books/movies on the level like saying "Johnny Depp is hott" or "Captain Jack is a complete looney". I think this is okay, but if it isn't someone please message me and tell me I will go back and put in place holder names to appease everyone.**

**This story is named for the same thing I came up with my pen name from. A good vampire book or movie is so much better with chocolate, for some reason they go together.**

**Note continued at end of prologue. **

**Discalimer: On profile, but if you seriously think anyone on here owns any of this… get help please!**

* * *

**Vampires and Chocolate  
****Prologue  
****Memories and Fondue**

"It's funny the things you remember in the end,"

"I don't know what you mean Rose, I remember everything," I answered.

"Not everything, surely,"

"Yes, I remember the sensation of my heart pounding when I figured it all out. I remember hot summer days reading in the sun. I remember school, classmates. I remember thanksgivings, the taste of pumpkin pie and the smell of turkey roasting overnight. I remember Sophie and George, Christmas mornings. I remember the exact taste and texture of my favorite dark chocolate as it melted in my mouth,"

"Good for you, I don't remember anything!" the chime like voice of Alice answered.

"Not true!" Rose answered, indignantly.

"Yes you knew exactly what we were talking about when we reminded you of 'Vampires and Chocolate'," I told her.

"Ah yes, 'Vampires and Chocolate. That I couldn't forget," Alice mused.

"Who would have thought, back then?" Rose smiled.

"Alice had daydreams of Lastat sneaking in her window," I teased.

"To do what, may I ask?" Rose smirked.

"I wondered the same thing. If my memory is correct her vampires couldn't ummm…you know," I stammered.

"You still can't say it? That's unbelievable, Bella!!" Rose snickered. "Last night you…"

"Shut it, Rose," I snapped. "So Alice, what was Lastat going to do after he snuck in your window?"

"Hell if I know, should have asked me that before," Alice sounded like she was trying to figure it out herself.

"Even if he could, Tom Cruise's version was short!" Rose snorted.

"With a big nose, too," I answered. "I always liked Louis anyway,"

"Yes, Bell you always like the melodramatic guys," Alice grinned.

"Now that one on that show…" Rose looked like she was thinking hard, "Moonlight!"

"Mick St. John?" I asked. "Yeah, he was yummy too,"

"Do you two have any clue how weird you sound right now?" Alice asked.

"No weirder than we sounded at age thirteen," I defended.

"Exactly like we sounded at thirteen. All we're missing is the chocolate," Rose answered.

"And what would you do with that?" Alice asked.

"Well before I could think of lots of things involving a bottle of chocolate syrup and…" I began.

"Oh God, my ears!!" Alice moaned.

"Oooh! Know what would have been even better?" Rose asked, bouncing up and down.

"Let me guess…fondue?" I smirked. Oh the things I could have done.

"Bingo!" she giggled.

"Would take it to a whole new level wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Most definitely," Rose answered.

"Unbelievable," Alice shook her head. "Don't do it Rose, you won't like it,"

"Darn!"

"Darn? And you pick on me, Rose," I teased.

"Okay… Damn it then, Damn it all to hell for all eternity!" she swore.

"That's the girl who spent her teen years in a garage!" I giggled, proudly.

"What are you talking about teen years, she's still in the garage all the time," Alice said, exasperated. "This is the first time we've seen her in three days!"

"There has to be a way to do it…" Rose pondered.

"Do what?" Alice was confused now.

"Vampires and Chocolate,"

* * *

**Okay, I'd really be kidding myself if I tried to make myself believe that no one knew where this story is going, or where most stories out there are going. This is all about the journey. Next chapter to be posted tomorrow. I'll be posting approximately three times a week, likely all on the weekends. I'm going to the water park and drive in tomorrow and I'm too cheep to pay for a card for my laptop so next chapter will not be posted until Sunday afternoon at the earliest. I want to post two more times before Tuesday!**

**Review and you get a Dove Dark Chocolate!**


	2. Author's Note: I'm Back!

Hello again! Sorry for the long absence. I got involved with a guy and well it lasted quite awhile, but now it's over and I'm back to ficcing. This is an offical poke. I will be reposting several chapters tonight somtime between 11 pm and 1 am eastern. The story has always needed a bit of editing. This story will have a companion piece soon as well that will boil more down to some things I based the characters off of. It won't be a twilight fic, but will use vampires in a similar tone. I will give information later on how it will be posted and so forth.

Thanks,

Vicki


	3. Chapter1:Brownies and Vampire Interviews

**A/N : Here it is the first real chapter. I'm not huge on conversation carrying the plot, so it won't. Conversations will be "lifted" out of events. Most of the story will be out of Bella's POV and a bit of Edward's. The only things in other's POV will be events where neither Edward or Bella are present.**

**Note continued after chapter, please read it.**

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter One  
****Brownies and Vampire Interviews**

I was sent to a tiny town in the middle of the rainiest place in America. I was ten years old with ten years of varying abuse behind me. First my biological parents. My mother hardly saw fit to feed and clean me, my father would get drunk and smack me around. I was taken from them when I was four. I was sent to my grandmother. No wonder my mother rebelled and turned to the life she led.

My grandmother was strict. Yes, I was fed and clothed and no one hit me. But I had no emotional support, no love… not that I had experienced any up to that point. No matter how hard I worked, nothing I did was good enough. My skill at the piano was lacking as was my singing voice. My straight A's at school meant nothing since I didn't test well enough to skip a grade. She died shortly after my tenth birthday.

When I arrived on the doorstep of this older couple's house at age ten with two other girls of similar backgrounds, I had little feeling of self-worth. The other girls felt nearly the same. Alice had been locked in a closet for the better part of her life when she wasn't in school. Tiny, her growth had been stunted by her very early years shut away from the sun and skimpy food. Rosalie had it worst. Her mother had been a single mother and married the first drunk off the street who approached her. Her mother worked long hours, leaving her at home alone with the man. He let her do as she pleased, wondering the neighborhood filthy and unfed. When she would ask for her mother he would smack her. Two months before her mother had come home from work to find him molesting Rose. It had been the first time, but it was enough. Then Rose's mother killed herself.

Three emotionally broken little girls sent to a sweet, motherly woman named Sophie and her husband George. We banded together and became true sisters within weeks of arriving and were intagral parts in each other's recovery.

**Age 13**

"George let me change the oil in three cars today!" Rose bounced into the kitchen, wearing hot pink coveralls smeared with grease and motor oil.

"Let you? Sounds like a lot of messy work to me," Alice answered.

"I loved it!" Rose grinned, "Going to shower now," and she was off up the stairs.

"You get the movie?" I asked Sophie.

"Yes, dear. It's in the living room," Sophie said, ruffling my hair.

"I got the brownies mixed up, they should be done after we change and get the living room set up," Alice told me and started dragging me up the stairs.

Soon we were parked in front of the television, all on one loveseat with pillows and blankets. In our "Friday 'jammies" satin pajamas we had been given for Christmas the previous year. Mine were dark blue, Alice's were a dark plum, and Rose's were a wine color. Alice in the middle, as always. Some people probably thought that this was because she was the smallest and we were protecting her. This wasn't the case, she was the referee. Rose and I got into some pretty rough fights and Alice was first responder in breaking them up.

Alice had the plate of steaming hot brownies, I had the remote. We had been looking forward to this movie for a week. It was our weekly meeting of out little club, Vampires and Chocolate. Honestly it was only vampires about three quarters of the time, there are only so many vampire movies and books. We branched out to Werewolves and ghosts occasionally.

This was going to be the first time watching "Interview with a Vampire". We insisted on reading the book before watching the movie in most cases. The school library only had one copy of the book so we had to take turns reading it. Rose had finished reading it Tuesday, and now we were going to watch the movie which always led to deciding whether the book or the movie was better continuing to a heated discussion on vampires in general. I suppose this is why the club was named what it was, no matter whether we watched "Dusk till Dawn" or "Titanic" we always ended up talking about vampires. We dressed up as vampires every year for Halloween, a different kind each year.

The happy times of thirteen year olds, especially those of three best friends that happened to be sisters by adoption. Yes we had our dramas… puberty and boys being foremost, our dark past lurking in shadows in the back. None of us knew where our little obsession came from, and it didn't fade as we grew.

All of the sudden we were starting our Senior year in high school, leaning against the side of our gold Camry, and discussing what else but Lastat verses Louis. We didn't realize the year we had ahead, the heartache, the adventure, the drama, the love, and the loss.

* * *

**This chapter is an overview of where the girls come from, what "Vampires and Chocolate" is. Further detail will come out in later chapters. Obviously up to this point all characters are human, but we all know that's going to change.**

**If there is anything you would like to see in this story, tell me and I may work it into the story. I'm always open to creative flexibility. Anything from a different POV to a specific event. I'm not sure about future lemons as I have yet to write one, I may have to find a designated lemon writer.**

**By the way, the girls' gold Camry is because it's what I do for a living. I help build Toyota Camrys. **Update: though I do not work at the plant anymore, my current car by complete chance is now a gold color Camry!****

**Reviews get a fresh gooey brownie! Oh and a glass of milk if you want!**


	4. Chapter2:Mocha&PrinceCharming

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be posting here, thank you.**

**Started a forum for this story here it is... .net/myforums/VampiresandChocolate/1588917/ **

* * *

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Two  
Mocha and Prince Charming**

BPOV (as usual!)

"So who will it be this year Rose? Tyler?" I asked, innocently. Changing the subject from our ongoing debate over who is the coolest vamp.

She let loose a long string of profanities.

"Ooooo! Rose has a potty-mouth!" I teased.

Alice elbowed me and I redirected. "No, seriously. What are we going to do this year?" I asked. After three years the limited supply of males at Forks High was severely depleted.

"I don't know, it would be nice if we got some new students, some fresh blood," Rose answered, looking out at the small school population.

"Some hotties, tall and blonde and sensitive would be nice," Alice said, dreamily.

"What, you're going to be picky?" I asked. "And a sensitive man, I'd like to see that!"

"Sure, why not. I want a tall, dark, and handsome stud muffin," Rose giggled. "Sensitive, I guess I won't be as picky as all that,"

"Ugh, just someone datable would be nice so I could get Newton off my back," I groaned. I never will forgive Alice for daring me to kiss him at that party last summer, that had to be the single most nauseating experience in my memory.

"Oh, come on Bell. What do you want, maybe he'll show up," Rose pressed. She evidently liked this game. She would, it was just her sort of amusement.

"Please, we are the newest kids here and we showed up eight years ago! You honestly think someone will move to Forks for their senior year of High School?" I whined.

"Oh, it's just for laughs, Bell. Come on, what do you want?" Alice teased as we started walking towards our first classes. Mine was French, theirs Spanish,

"Okay, lets start with someone who can carry on an intelligent conversation,"

"Start?" Alice asked.

"You said this was just for laughs, so I'm going to do it right," I told her. "May I continue?"

"By all means," Rose giggled.

"Lets see, someone that enjoys the arts," I continued, thinking. "someone who has actually read a book that doesn't involve how to repair cars, someone who knows how to laugh,"

"Stretching it, aren't we?" Rose asked.

"I'm not done! He should be romantic, but not overdone. He should know my favorite chocolates and flowers, not to send them all the time … but still know the right times to send them," I grinned. "He should be fabulously wealthy and want to spoil me rotten. And of course Rose would never forgive me if I didn't say he should have a hott car, something downright sexy,"

"I guess he should be drop dead gorgeous too?" Alice winked as we got to the door of their classroom.

"Yes, he should be the absolutely most beautiful boy in the school!" I emphasized, posing a swoonful look.

"And melodramatic as hell," Rose smirked. I smacked her arm with my French book.

"Oh you know we'll just end up with a teacher, an artist, and a grease monkey," I laughed. "Instead of our personal prince charming or even Louis, Lastat, and Con," I'd recently picked up a little thing about Con in 'Sunshine'.

Alice grinned in the cryptic way she has, "I wouldn't bet on it,"

"What is it Ali? Another dream?" I asked, vaguely interested as I sipped at my mocha.

"I'm not sure," she tilted her head to the side as if trying to remember. "I don't remember it but it seems I should,"

"Alice, you really need to lay off the sci fi. Really," Rose told her.

"I haven't read any sci fi," Alice huffed. "But I did finish 'Sunshine'. We up for a meeting tomorrow night?"

"What chocolate we going to have?" Rose asked.

"I can make a triple chocolate cake," I offered. With the female lead in the book being a baker it would be ideal.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Now, we better get to class or I'll be writing lines in French for the next two weeks!" I told them.

* * *

**A/N continued: As I said I'm moving this along, this chapter was to show you the girls a bit better. I mean we really want the guys to show up… don't we?**

**Reviews get a Raspberry Mocha Frappacinno (It's too hot for Mocha!)**


	5. Chapter3:GrowingUp

**A/N: Okay, just to clear a few things up.**

**The girls are human, this status may or may not change within the story.**

**After this chapter we will get into the "real" story.**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop and a bottle of meade. Own Emmett, I do not. (or whoever else wanders through the Twilight Series)**

* * *

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Three  
****Growing Up**

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise; maybe it was what it blatantly appeared to be… a tragic accident. We knew it was coming from the moment Alice woke screaming one night, she played it off as a nightmare to Sophie. Sophie didn't know Alice's secret, she didn't know Alice dreamed the future. She had told us, a long time ago. While she was small, locked in that closet, the visions would come while she woke floating before her eyes. After she moved here with us, they only came while she slept.

Rose didn't always believe her, but I did. I always could tell the truth from a lie, almost instinctively before anything the person said or did gave it away. Besides, it wasn't in Alice's nature to lie. So the next morning when she frantically told us about her dream, one where she saw Sophie and George in coffins and us nearby in black dresses, we made a hard decision. Say nothing. Even if we did say something, who would believe us?

There were no clues as to how they would die, just that they simply would. We were no fools; they were well on in years when they adopted us we didn't expect them to be around forever. That, combined with the dream softened the next double whammy to come.

First Sophie was diagnosed with terminal cancer; she was expected to live only six more months. Within a week George was similarly diagnosed. Sophie felt most keenly the fact we'd be alone again. We talked to her, explained over many hours that we would still have each other. Secretly we discussed the fact that even if it were just one diagnosed; the other would have followed swiftly after of a broken heart. Sophie and George were one of those couples that were obviously soul mates, their love had a beauty all its own and one could not live without the other. In the midst of the stress and sadness we agreed, it was the kind of love each of us hoped to find one day for ourselves.

So arrangements were made, we began to cope early. We put off getting jobs until after they passed, to spend more time with them. With Rose as the exception, she was already working at the garage George owned in town. She continued to work there after George sold the place, unable to manage it in his illness.

Since I would turn eighteen in September, the other two not until later in the fall it was arranged that I would be their "guardian" until the turned eighteen as well, on the chance they wouldn't live to see us all turn eighteen. It actually was a peaceful time. But they were getting worse, their pain evident.

Then one afternoon we were waiting for them to get back from a doctor's appointment in Seattle.

"Bella, do you think I should make this blue or in the green?" Alice held up two scraps of satin, intended to be a top to wear clubbing.

"The green, of course it will bring out your eyes," I answered.

"No, you just want the blue for yourself!" Alice teased and I shrugged.

The front door opened, "Hello, I'm home! I brought ice cream!" Rose's voice echoed through the house.

"We're in the sewing room!" I called.

"Seven o'clock already?" Alice asked. I checked my watch and nodded. "They should be back by now, I don't like this," She added, folding the fabric.

"I'm getting a shower," Rose said as she passed the door, "When should Sophie and George get home?"

"They should have been home, an hour or so ago," I answered.

"Maybe they stopped to have dinner," Rose suggested.

"Maybe," Alice whispered.

"I'll go fix dinner," I left the room, and went to fix the food.

Eight, nine, ten, eleven.

"What do we do?" Rose asked me anxiously.

"We can either just wait, or start calling hospitals and police," Alice answered.

I shook my head, holding one hand up to them with the other hovering over the phone. A moment later it rang, and the horrible news was confirmed to us. A car accident, drunken driver on the twisting road.

The other two were in no condition for it, so when the time came the next morning I went alone through the misting rain to confirm the identity of their bodies.

I stared blankly at the doctor that had attempted to save their lives, or what was to be left of them. I had a vague realization that he was new, I had definitely not seen him around Forks before and here you see everyone. I couldn't absorb anything other than that vague knowledge and the fact he was terribly handsome. I wondered if he was really the angel of death, here to deliver the terrible news to the family.

He led me to the morgue, where they pulled back the sheets covering their faces. In the split second when I saw George's blank face, I grew up. All the childish wants and plans I had for my life disappeared like smoke and I saw the long and dark future ahead of me.

I looked into the pale eyes of the doctor and nodded, turned towards the other table and did the same there. I signed the papers and made to leave. I mechanically shook the doctor's hand and shivered, brought back to reality.

"Thank you sir," I murmured. "I suppose it's for the best, they were dying anyways. Hopefully it was quicker than what they would have had, spared them the pain,"

The doctor nodded and turned to return to the Emergency Room.

I don't remember crying, though I remember comforting Rose and Alice on several occasions as we began preparations for the funeral, receiving guests with their food offerings, and finally attending the funeral each in a sooty black dress.

We had been fortunate that my birthday had been two days before the accident, fortunate that all the arrangements for life had been made. With the one exception, money. Resources were depleted from medical bills with George's death his veteran's benefits stopped amongst many other things.

We were also fortunate that the house and our Camry were paid for, but utilities and food would quickly wipe out the little money left.

* * *

**There is little happy about this chapter, so it does not get a "chocolate". I really couldn't work one into this one. The next chapter we'll have chocolate again.**


	6. Chapter4:Vampire Teen Angst

**In the reposting of this story I realized that this chapter was originally posted out of order.**

**This is the first you will see from the guys' POV. The next few chapters will have quite a bit of that.**

**Edward does not have the same thoughts on their souls in this story. It will come out later. But basically he has little issue as far as turning someone, but he does have some strange thoughts on his immortality.**

**Okay, on with the disclaimer. I own nothing. Thank you.**

* * *

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Four  
Vampire Teen Angst**

EPOV (a week and a half before first day of school)

I was not looking forward to this trip. Thankfully it was no longer as emotional as it was the first time. Actually it was more tedious and boring now, much like the rest of my existence. And annoying, like my brothers. I had to attend to some business in Chicago, the routine paperwork of pretending that the previous owner of my estate had passed on and the heir receiving and writing the next will so that in about forty years I could go back and do it all over again. This trip my dear brothers decided they were going to accompany me for "moral support", more like they were trying to make me insane.

We were driving out of Forks to the airport when we were held up by a funeral procession. We watched as two hearses passed and a line of cars.

"Humans are lucky," I grumbled. I should know by now to keep such comments to myself.

"And cue the teenage angst!" Emmett said loudly and then he and Jasper began to loudly quote, "To be or not to be: that is the question:"

I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Will you two please…"

"To die, to sleep; to sleep: perchance to dream; ay, there's the rub: for in that sleep of death…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I bellowed finally.

"Carlisle had to change him at the height of his teenage angst period, and now we're stuck with it for an eternity!" Emmett groaned from the back seat.

"At least it's not as bad for you as it is for me!" Jasper sighed, exasperated.

"Yes it is, when he gets all frustrated I get to be the punching bag, remember?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, but you like it," Jasper pointed out.

"You know what you need, Edward?" Emmett said, leaning forward.

Oh, God. Here we go again.

"You need a woman," Emmett said, grinning. "All those bottled up teenage hormones aren't good for you!"

"Emmett, may I remind you what we are and that choices are rather limited…" I answered.

"Don't I know it!" he growled. "But what about Tanya? You turned her down. A vampire seductress and you turn her down!"

"If you saw inside her head…" I began.

"Who cares about that? Ignore it! Geeze, with a body like that…" Emmett argued.

"Besides the fact I'm not the slightest bit attracted to her, her thoughts bounce between the equivalent of a porn film and the fact that she wants me so that I will join her coven," I explained.

"So?" Emmett asked. He could be so dense.

"She's interested in his ability, not him Emmett. Why didn't you say anything while we were there?" Jasper asked. "Why not tell Carlisle?"

"We don't need to get into a disagreement with our only allies," I explained.

"You did put her in her place, didn't you?" Jasper asked.

"I turned her down gently, but firmly and didn't reference the other thoughts she was having about having access to my ability,"

"Wow, okay. So that narrows the playing field even more," Emmett commented.

"To pretty much nothing, unless you go hunt up some redeyes and it will be the same issue," Jasper added.

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"Any vampire out there in a coven or looking for a companion is going to want one of us because of our abilities," I tried to explain to him, "It's all about power,"

"You two maybe, I have no abilities," Emmett pouted. Really, a vampire pouting and he was considered a grown man in his time when he was changed.

"Says Hercules," I snapped.

"He's right, your strength is extraordinary, even amongst us," Jasper agreed.

"Okay, so we will just have to go about it the same way Carlisle did," Emmett answered.

"Okay, you go spend your time trying to find a girl that is on the brink of death to make into a vampire and try to get her to fall for you after that," Jasper told him. "Good luck faking the death too,"

"No, we find someone and then make them one of us. After we explain first of course," Emmett thought that this was perfectly logical. "They don't have to be dying to do it you know,"

"One, you're crazy," I laughed, "Courting a human, that would be a sight to behold."

"And two, have you forgotten a little thing called the Volturri and the rules?" Jasper asked.

"Let's not forget the whole 'I love you, I'm a vampire, and now I'm going to bite you and make you one too. Oh, it'll hurt…like hell…for three days. But never mind all that, I love you!'" I mocked.

"Love is blind," Emmett quoted.

"He's right, Edward. Love is all powerful, if the draw is strong enough… I've heard stories…" Jasper began.

"I've heard them too, but never seen anything to make me believe…"I started.

"Carlisle and Esme," Jasper said simply.

I thought about it, they had been inexplicably drawn to each other. She wasn't even intended to be his patient; she was supposedly dead on arrival. He went down to the morgue and rescued her.

"Fine, I'll keep an open mind about it. But I am not going to date a bunch of human girls," I agreed.

"You won't have to, you'll know," Jasper said, casually. Damned empath. Quite literally.

* * *

**Please Review. M&M cookies for all!**


	7. Chapter5:NewBoys&ChocolateMilk

**The girls' birthdays (in this story at least) are all in the fall, a few weeks apart with Bella's first.**

**Disclaimer: I own…two copies of Eclipse. **

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Five  
New Boys and Chocolate Milk**

**Alice POV**

Life changed drastically. Our unlimited free time was gone. Every hour we could get at our jobs we worked and then some. Bella and I still did alterations on the side, but nowhere near the scale Sophie did. Rose pretty much could work as long as there was a car to work on, so she was at the garage from the moment she got out of school until she was about to drop.

I had a job at a clothing store in Port Angeles; Bella had a job at one of the local restaurants there. My job wasn't so bad, got a lot of crap from the manager who thought I needed to do her job. I didn't mind because it gave me the extra hours I needed. I had a couple of friends there, sweet girls who liked to chat.

Bella's job on the other hand, I didn't like the idea of it. But it did bring in the most money between the two of us and made it worth the drive for us to work so far from home. The restaurant had their waitresses dress in cut off shorts and butchered sports jerseys. It was a well known fact that the girls frequently had to put up with all sorts of misbehavior on the customers' part and they had a high turn over. Bella didn't seem to notice, or mind for that matter and that worried me.

Bella had been different from the moment she came back from the hospital. She didn't cry, she made all of the arrangements, she greeted people come to "comfort" us. After the funeral she put the household in order, making schedules, and account books. She dressed more conservatively, with the exception of the work uniform which I blamed for the change.

She even wanted to disband Vampires and Chocolate. There was no reason not to. We still had all of our old movies and books, and we could certainly afford a candy bar each at the very least.

"It's childish," she returned.

"We are still teenagers, you know," Rose answered.

"And on our own, you realize?" Bella snapped.

"We aren't that bad off…" I began.

"Aren't we?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I know. But we can't concentrate on this all the time! You'll go crazy if you do!" Rose insisted. "This is important, this is the thing that helped us in the beginning it will help us now,"

"You're right," she finally sighed.

After that conversation she seemed to get a bit of her old self back, and after watching 'Blade' on Saturday and giggling far into the night we all had some level of normal back.

**Bella POV**

Our first day back to school after the funeral happened to coincide with the arrival of three new senior boys. Rose and Alice had come to terms with their grief, already having the warning to soften the blow. Yes I would find them crying over a coffee mug that had been George's favorite or Sophie's shampoo, but for the most part they were okay. They were okay enough that they noticed the shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot the next morning as I parked our gold Camry several spaces down from it.

"Ohhh!" Alice gasped.

"What is it?" Rose asked her.

"Look! I told you!" Alice squealed, wrapped up in her premonition.

"Told us what, Alice?" I asked, tired.

"New boys, look! Tall and blonde, brunette stud muffin, and absolutely gorgeous!" Alice squealed again.

"And totally out of the question at the moment," I said, sternly. I didn't even look.

"Not totally," Rose answered.

"Rose, when would you have time?" I asked.

"Well, maybe he likes cars!" Rose answered.

"Whatever, I'm going to class," I got out and slammed my door. I thought that the distraction of the new boys would keep people from staring at us with our recent trauma.

I sat in French and began looking over what I knew we'd be doing today. One of the new boys entered the room and went to the teacher. He was a little more than average height, maybe six one but broad through the shoulders with bronze hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. I knew our teacher wouldn't force any introductions on him, she wasn't like that. This class had already been speaking nothing but French in class since the end of freshman year, we were the most advanced and were all pretty much fluent. Currently it was more like a literature class, except all in French.

I went on reading until I heard the teacher tell him that his assigned seat was next to me and call for me to raise my hand. I did so, before looking up from my book. When I did look up he was walking towards me, his eyes caught mine and he was grinning. Alice was right, absolutely gorgeous. I was also right, absolutely out of the question. I flashed a grin back and went back to reading until he got to the desk.

After he sat down I turned to introduce myself, thinking it was only polite. It was the way Sophie would have wanted me to act. But when I did he was glaring at me with an expression that fell under the category "if looks could kill". And his eyes were pitch black, and I had recognized them as a dark topaz a moment ago or maybe I was going crazy. After seeing his expression I decided to keep the pleasantries to myself and went back to my book, allowing my hair to fall around my face.

When class ended he bolted. With speed like that I hoped he'd go out for the track team. I made my way out of the classroom and met up with Alice and Rose in the hall.

"Wow," Alice said, "He's in your class?"

"Yeah, and I think he's possessed," I answered. "I'll tell you at lunch,"

**Rosalie POV** (at lunch)

"And he was giving me a death glare," Bella said, incredulously. She may have changed over the last two weeks, but not enough that she didn't remembered being one of the most admired girls in the school.

"There's something else too, isn't there?" Alice asked her.

"Well, when he was walking to the desk his eyes were like a dark gold. But when he was glaring at me they were black," she shook her head, "That or I've been watching the sci-fi channel too much recently,"

"That's likely; you fell asleep in the living room watching it last night. It's a wonder it doesn't give you nightmares," I told her, Alice giggled. It was somehow amazing how normal this was so soon after, but I pushed that away, normal was good and as normal as we could be was best. Even if I had to fight Bella tooth and nail to make it that way.

"They are looking at us," Alice murmured. "But he's not there, I wonder where he is?"

"What is his name, Bell?" I asked her.

"Dunno, he was too busy trying to shoot lasers out of his eyes to introduce himself like a gentleman," Bella opened her chocolate milk.

"How can you drink chocolate milk and eat pizza? That is a horrid combination," Alice scrunched up her nose.

"Acquired taste," Bella answered, "Why do they serve corn every time they serve pizza?"

I wanted to get the subject back to those boys, and Bella was the only one so far to have any kind of contact.

"Hear anything about them?" I asked the other two.

"Rose, are you obsessing over the stud muffin already?" Alice asked, sneaking a look over at their table again.

"No, but how often do we get new people around here? I want to know about them is all," I answered.

"Well, they are adopted, I know that," Alice was picking at her salad now. "Their dad is a doctor at the hospital,"

"But we don't know their names?" I asked.

"Well, we know the blonde's name is Jasper. He's in Lit with us. But the other two," Bella answered.

"Great, so we have to refer to Rose's obsession as stud muffin until we find out?" Alice asked impishly.

"I do not have an obsession!" I insisted.

"Sure, sure," Bella flipped her hand at me.

"It's time to get ready for class," Alice announced.

"Good, because I need to find out the gossip," I sighed. "I have auto shop next, always the best gossip there,"

We were walking towards the bathroom as Bella asked, "Why the hell do you take auto shop anyways? You know everything there is to know about cars!"

"I'm the only girl in the class, so one girl fifteen guys, odds are good!" I answered. "Besides, I'm like a queen in there!"

"Rose there is something really sick about that, once I figure it out…" Bella began.

"Oh, get to class!" I shoved Bella towards her classroom, and she walked away shaking her head.

I pulled my coveralls on as soon as I got to class and started to work early. I was flat on my back under the pickup truck when I heard him. It was definitely one of the new boys.

"Emmett Cullen," the teacher read off the paper.

"Yes sir, that's me," he answered. His voice was strangely smooth and gruff at the same time.

"Rosalie!" I heard the teacher call.

"Yeah?" I called. Oh gods he was going to have me talk to this guy…Emmett.

"Get out here please?"

I pushed myself off from under the truck and said again, "Yeah?"

"Will you please show Mr. Cullen around the garage here and find him some coveralls?" he asked me.

"Of course," I answered as smoothly as I could manage, though my heart was pounding out of my chest. I looked up at Emmett; strangely enough if Bella had a brother that was 6'4 and over muscled he would look like Emmett I could tell that.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Rosalie Swan," the teacher motioned to me.

Emmett made to take my hand, but I pulled it back while grabbing a rag. "Sorry, I'm a bit dirty," I excused myself while I scrubbed at my hand.

He laughed, a loud booming sound, "Should expect that in a garage, but I didn't expect someone like you in here,"

I shrugged, "It's what I do best,"


	8. Chapter 6:Standing on the Corner

**Info about this chapter: This fiction is based on the idea that vampires imprint as well, but more in the love at first sight way than the absolute immediate all consuming way that werewolves do. In other words, they feel an undeniable attraction but don't recognize the reason why with the exception of one very special vamp.**

**At the very end of the chapter is the lyrics to the song used as the chapter title. I don't care what they say in the Percy Jackson series, I really like Dean Martin. He sings this song and you will see why I found it irresistible to use the title as the title for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires And Chocolate  
Chapter Six  
Standing on the Corner**

**EPOV**

Another day of tedium in purgatory. Each move it's the same thing, only different. This time, one year at high school and then we will be "in college". Reality, an excuse so that we need not be bothered by the human world so that Carlisle can continue his pursuit of his hobby… profession… whatever it was.

Who needs hell when there's high school?

**JPOV**

Edward thinks he has it bad; he doesn't have to deal with the emotional effects of a few hundred hormonal teenagers. That number of students, there's always several females going through PMS. Angst, lots of angst. Throw in the inevitable pregnant teacher or even teenage girl. Hell has nothing on it. Edward's melodrama doesn't help. Neither does Emmett's new found exuberance.

He's actually disappointed we're only going for the rest of senior year. He wants to do the full four! Insanity. Thank God Carlisle doesn't want to stay here that long. Emmett is evidently excited about this courting human girls thing.

Okay, I can easily see Edward being able to do so without too much trouble. That is if he can lay off the forced depression. But Emmett is bound to make an utter fool of himself. At least it will be entertaining.

Driving up to the school with Edward's depression and boredom and Emmett's hyperactive exuberance made hanging around bipolar humans seem easy. Just the beginning of the day's headaches, and yes I do get headaches. Or that's the only way to describe it. Too much information being pressed forcibly into you whether it be emotions in my case or in Edward's the thoughts of everyone surrounding him. Yes, he'll be a joy later.

We headed to the office, registered, got our schedules then went outside to wait for time to go to class.

"This is it, guys!" Emmett was all but bouncing. Edward glared at him.

"Oh, come on. At least pretend to like this. You'll blend more if you act like a normal teenage boy," Emmett said.

"If you knew what a …"Edward began.

"The same things you think, though you're too prude to say anything," Emmett cut him off.

"Emmett, can't this wait until later?" I asked.

"No, what if this is THAT moment?" he grinned.

"What moment? God, Emmett. Every time I think you can't get anymore absurd you top yourself!" Edward grumbled. But he was looking out over the parking lot.

"What are they thinking, caking all that crap on their faces?" I asked. I watched as a redhead walked past us, her face looked just short of a mask.

"Hiding imperfections," Edward answered, reflexively.

"She's kind of… oh, no…never mind," Emmett began only to stop upon seeing another girl begin to make out with a girl who had just walked up to her.

"Is there any point to this?" I asked. Edward shrugged, Emmett ignored me.

"What did that one do to her hair?" Emmett asked, pointing.

"Damn it, don't point!" I hissed. "Act like Esme didn't try to instill some manners in you, you hillbilly!"

"Well how are you supposed to know which one I'm talking about?" Emmet asked. "I guess Eddie would know…" Emmett waited for the reaction that didn't come. Edward was distracted.

I looked in the direction where he was staring. Three girls stood near Edward's car. The first was tall and blonde; she looked like a human version of Venus. The second was slim and willow like, with long brown hair. The last was tiny, like a fairy, with spiky black hair and bright green eyes. She was staring at us, and it was hard to look away. I was going to have to talk to her. I strained to hear them, but I couldn't really distinguish their voices from the babble around us. I looked to Edward.

"I can't hear her," he mumbled, still staring.

"You what?" Emmett asked.

"The brunette, I can't hear her!" Edward sounded distressed. "It's like she's not even standing there!"

"Calm down Edward, so you have to talk to someone to find out what they are thinking for once. So what?" I told him. "What are the other two thinking?"

"They were thinking about us, but now the other two are worried about their friend," he still looked stressed.

"Class is getting ready to start," I nodded towards the classrooms.

"I want to talk to Carlisle," Edward murmured.

"Edward, you run across one person you can't hear and you're flipping out, chill man," Emmett said. "Spanish this time?"

"Yes," I answered.

"No, French," Edward said, in an offhand tone. "Looks like she has the same. Maybe it's a fluke, maybe she just blended with someone else…"

"Go figure it out then," Emmett was grinning.

"Emmett I am not!" Edward snapped.

I knew what Emmett was thinking. It must have been very obvious for Emmett to notice. It seemed Edward was attracted to this girl, or someone around here. But Emmett's newly increased excitement confused the sense of attraction coming from Edward.

I glanced over, "Yes, you are. But it could be simply the fact you can't hear her and she interests you because of it." I really doubted it, but hey let Edward have his delusions it keeps things calm.

Meanwhile the little fairy one actually is very cute… if only I was more comfortable around humans.

**EPOV**

Okay, I just confused her with someone else. That has to be it. Jasper is right. I'll figure this out and then move on with life.

I walked in, directly to the teacher's desk which was situated near the door. I saw the girl at her desk, about halfway back the room. She was reading a book, her hair falling on either side of her face.

After introducing myself to the teacher, receiving my book, and being instructed that only French was spoken in the classroom the teacher directed me to sit next to Isabella Swan. I glanced out over the classroom, wondering which of the girls it was. The teacher called for her to raise her hand.

It was the girl from the parking lot; she slowly raised her hand before looking up. I couldn't help grinning. I was going to have a perfect opportunity to figure out why she was blocked from me. She smiled back quickly; her large doe shaped brown eyes sparkling, and went back to reading.

I got closer, and smelled the most delicious thing I have ever smelt in my entire existence. At this point it could have been anyone in the room. I would have to bear it, until later. But as I walked closer to her it became stronger and sweeter. It became more than a desire, or craving. I needed that blood and now, I was growing thirstier by the second. When I sat next to her, confirming it was her it was confirmed this girl was going to die today and until I would be able to lure her away this purgatory was going to become hell.

Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by  
Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by  
Brother you don't know a nicer occupation  
Matter of fact, neither do I  
Than standing on a corner watching all the girls  
Watching all the girls, watching all the girls go by

I'm the cat that got the cream  
Haven't got a girl but I can dream  
Haven't got a girl but I can wish  
So I'll take me down to Main stree  
tAnd that's where I select my imaginary dish  
Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by  
Standing on a corner giving all the girls the eye  
Brother if you've got a rich imagination  
Give it a whirl, give it a try

Try standing on a corner watching all the girls  
Watching all the girls, watching all the girls go by  
Brother you can't go to jail for what you're thinking  
Or for that woo look in your eye  
Standing on the corner watching all the girls  
Watching all the girls, watching all the girls go by

_Well, that was a bit macabre, wasn't it?_


	9. Chapter7:Friends?

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Seven  
Friends?**

**EMPOV**

"Edward, man," I called to him, "Where's the fire?" He was running out of his classroom, down the language hall to the outdoor exit. As he passed me he shot me a desperate look, with coal black eyes and kept running.

Can a human actually run that fast? Well, one that's not an Olympic sprinter from somewhere in Jamaica anyways.

"Ed, what's wrong?" I called after him. He ignored me and I followed. I stopped outside the door, watching him run to the car and get inside. Jasper was next to me when Edward peeled out of the parking lot.

"Dude, what's with Eddie?" I asked Jasper.

"He's thirsty, very thirsty," Jasper responded.

"He shouldn't be, we just got back four days ago," I told him. "I know I'd be good for another week, though it's not preferable. Even so, I won't want to go at all for at least another day or two. Edward's always been…"

"I know," Jasper ran his hand through his hair. "It confused the hell out of me, first the attraction he had towards that girl, then the thirst. I wonder what set that off."

"Maybe the attraction did, doesn't it exaggerate your senses?" I asked.

"Yes, but have you felt that thirsty since you saw that blonde this morning?" He asked.

"No," I answered slowly. "Wait a minute, what do you mean?"

"The blonde, you're attracted to her," he said, simply.

"Yeah, well you saw her. Who wouldn't be?" I protested.

"Edward and I, for two. We were both distracted from her by another," Jasper answered as we started walking towards class.

"No, you both like the same chick?" I asked incredulously. This could get interesting at home.

"No, of course not! Didn't you see the little one?" He asked.

"Yeah, green eyes. She's kind of cute," I said, as Jasper headed towards his classroom.

He was watching her enter the room with the brunette.

"Kind of?" He asked. "I'll call Carlisle on lunch, see what happened,"

"Cool," I answered, heading towards my own class.

* * *

**JPOV**

I walked into the classroom after the two girls. It was a simple fact, by some twist of fate the three of us were attracted to the three of them. I knew where this would lead, though the other two would deny it. For totally different reasons too. Edward would cling desperately to his hermit like lifestyle. And Emmett would rage that he didn't get to have his fun dating a bunch of human girls. Ah, well it's best to leave well enough alone and let them figure it out on their own.

I went to the teacher, and of course she had to be one of the ones that make you introduce yourself. Didn't she get that no teenager out there wanted attention brought to themselves in this fashion, least of all one that was over a century old.

"My name is Jasper Cullen," and I'm really trying not to look at the green eyes burning into me right now, "My adoptive family and I just moved here from Alaska," I tried to project calmness rather than the nervous tension that had oddly settled into my gut, "I like to read," The teacher nodded and I gratefully escaped to the vacant pair of desks in the back row. If Edward hadn't decided to ditch to go hunt or whatever the hell he was doing, he'd be in this class with me. Thank God for small favors, I didn't know how long I would have been able to block him from my thoughts as I gazed at the back of the two girls a few rows up.

**JPOV **(Lunchtime)

"Yes, Jasper?" I heard Carlisle answer his phone.

"Carlisle, have you heard from Edward. He bolted out of here like a bat out of hell after first hour, and he was thirsty," I told him.

"Yes, he was here a little less than two hours ago, traded me cars and said he was off hunting polar bears and he'd be back soon,"

"Right, we were just worried. See you tonight," I replied, before hanging up.

I proceeded to the cafeteria, bought the food I wouldn't eat and sat at the empty table with Emmett.

"What's up?" He asked, poking at a cube of jello and watching it wiggle.

"He switched cars with Carlisle and went to hunt polar bears," I answered.

"Geeze, pretty damn thirsty then," Emmett said, guarding his expression from the prying eyes of the room.

"Yes, you think he really went to Alaska?" I asked him.

"Who knows? Edward is so predictable sometimes, but this," Emmett looked up at me from the jello.

"This isn't his nature, you're right," I answered.

"Shh! She's talking about him," Emmett nodded towards the table where the girls sat.

I listened as she talked about him, not gushing as most females do about us. She acted so matter of fact, then she said that after he sat down he was giving her a "death glare" and that she thought his eyes had turned from gold to black. Poor girl didn't know how right she was about the death glare, she was inches from death.

"You think Ed being thirsty has something to do with that girl?" Emmett asked.

"There is something, but I always thought it was some cover for someone loosing control…" I began.

"Like I did those couple times?" Emmett asked.

"Not sure, you were very young, Edward was supposed to be with you but he gets distracted," I answered.

"They did smell different, stronger and better…" Emmett began.

"I don't know, but here isn't really the place for that conversation," I answered. Last thing I needed was for him to be thirsty too and combined with mine it wouldn't be a good scene. The only thing that kept me under control earlier was the extreme confusion.

"Right, well time for class. What you got?" He asked.

"History," I wrinkled my nose. Yet another teacher to get it all wrong.

"Well, I'm off to auto shop," he answered as he got up to leave.

History was another class I would have shared with Edward, I went in and introduced myself to the teacher who told me they had no assigned seats and didn't do introductions (thank God). Just as I was heading towards the desks, Edward's girl walked in. He'd kill me if he knew I was referring to her as such. But at the moment it was better than "that girl". She was alone, so I went and sat in the desk next to her.

"Jasper Cullen," I held out my hand for her. It felt odd; I wasn't used to approaching humans.

"Bella Swan," She smiled sweetly, shaking my hand lightly. "You've been watching my friend,"

She noticed? How did she notice?

"Don't worry, we're used to it. I'm sure you are too. The drooling in the girls' bathroom today. I think they ran out of paper towels!" She was still smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"I have to say, you're a lot nicer than your brother," she was pulling her book out now.

"Yeah, about that. I wanted to apologize. I heard how Edward acted in class earlier today. All I can say is he wasn't feeling well," I tried my best to repair the damage.

"What, is he bipolar or something?" she asked.

I choked back a laugh, "Something alright,"

She laughed too, "Well I look forward to meeting him when he is feeling better, and you're other brother…"

I grinned; she was fishing for a name. I overheard what they were referring to Emmett as. "Emmett,"

"Yes,"

"I look forward to meeting your siblings as well," I told her.

"Particularly a green eyed pixie?" she teased, but her voice was tainted with sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked. But the teacher got ready to start class.

"I'll tell you after class," she whispered.

The teacher wasn't horrible, but not great either. Mostly I was bored as usual. Bella looked about a bored as me, doodling in the edges of what was supposed to be her notes.

When class finally ended she looked over at me and asked, "What class you have next?"

"Physics,"

"I have chem, right next door. I'll tell you on the way," she stood and I followed her to the door.

"So what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Well, the thing is. Our adoptive parents just died, I'm not going to try to keep it quiet because if you three didn't show up it would be the only thing anyone would be talking about. I'm guardian until the other two turn eighteen in a few weeks, but we have to work a lot. We don't really have a lot of time," she tried to explain. Stress was thick in the air around her, stifling. How quickly had she turned from the happy, teasing girl at the beginning of last class to this burdened and stressed young woman.

"Bella, I know I just met you but I want to give you some advice," I told her and she nodded. "Friends are good to have in times of trouble,"

"Thank you, Jasper. You're a good man," she smiled.

"I hope we can be friends in the future," I offered.

"Me too," She smiled and waved as she slipped into the classroom next to mine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, more by Wednesday at the latest. **

**I'm working on a playlist to Twilight (an alternate to S.M.'s) I want to be more diverse, so I would really appreciate you adding to your review or Pming me or message me on my myspace page with your opinion on a song for it. List POV or situation with it! It can even be instrumental! I will be posting it on my myspace page as soon as I compile it then I will ask for help with the next one (New Moon of course!). My myspace is on my profile here, which if you haven't read you need to.**


	10. Chapter8:2Wishes&theThirdBrother

**A/N: So now we will have the rest of the introductions, a car ride, and creepy Edward. The boy has issues I tell you! **

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Eight  
Two Wishes and the Third Brother**

BPOV

I was lucky enough to slip into my seat just before the bell rung and the teacher started, I had this class alone so I didn't have to deal with any interrogation from my sisters about Jasper. What I did have to deal with was the dirty looks from the girls of Forks. I sighed and copied the notes diligently as the teacher droned on.

I hurried out, I was going to try and catch my sisters on the way to gym. Jasper was walking out of his class just as I got into the hallway.

"Bella, could you point me in the direction of the gym?" he asked quietly.

"No," I grinned, as I noted his calm nature. It was just the thing that Alice needed. I just hoped that he would have the patience to deal with what we were going through. "But I will walk with you. I have gym next myself."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem. You'll have a good laugh at least," I told him. "I'm not the most graceful person, and I believe we are having our starting lecture on dancing."

"You can't be that bad," he answered, kindly.

"Jasper I trip over air! Add another person's feet in close proximity and it's a disaster waiting to happen," I told him and he laughed. I did feel very comfortable with him, like he was already a good friend.

"You'll meet my sisters as well, they are in …" I was saying when I heard a loud voice yell for Jasper.

Emmett hurried over to us. "Do you know where the gym is?"

"No, but Bella does. Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, Bella" Jasper introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, we were just headed to gym if you would like to join us," I offered.

"Thanks," Emmett answered, following me on my other side.

"So, how was your first day?" I asked as we walked.

"Great! I met this girl in auto shop! She's…"Emmett began

"About 5'9 blonde hair, blue eyes, and drop dead gorgeous?" I asked and he nodded. "My sister, Rose."

"You think?" he began again.

"I'm sure she does, you are her type," I told him.

**APOV**

That little minx! How did she end up walking with the two of them into class and neither one was her "Absolutely Gorgeous".

"Alice, you have three more seats up there?" She called up.

"Yeah, we can all fit!" I answered. "Rose, scoot!"

She turned towards the boys. "My sister Rose, who Emmett has already met and this is my sister Alice. Girls, this is Jasper and Emmett."

"So what was up with your brother this morning?" Rose asked Jasper right away.

"That's Rose, always the direct route. Rose haven't you ever heard of tact?" I asked her.

She ignored me, staring intently at Jasper.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well. He gets ill all of the sudden sometimes and he's a bear when he's sick," Jasper answered.

Emmett laughed "Then he locks himself away in his room, blasting music and whining about how life sucks." Emmett laughed harder, it sounded like an inside joke. Jasper elbowed him in the ribs.

Class started, why they decided we needed to learn to ballroom dance was beyond me. The coach introduced his "assistants" who were local competitive ballroom dancers. The guy was definitely gay and definitely checking Jasper out. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all. I somehow felt attached to the boy sitting next to me already. And the way he was sitting was odd. He was angled as if trying to protect me from something but at the same time when I'd say something he'd tilt his head towards me as if trying to hear me better.

**BPOV**

"Since Edward went home early, is he coming back after you?" I asked. Alice and Rose snickered at me. I rolled my eyes and restated. "I mean, do you have a ride home?"

"We were going to call our Dad," Emmett answered.

"But it's not time for him to leave the hospital?" Alice asked.

"No, he won't leave until at least eight," Jasper told her.

"We can give you a ride, if you like," I offered. They exchanged a long glance.

"Ummm…" Emmett said, thinking.

"Come on, we don't bite," Rose teased. Emmett started coughing fitfully, I suspected to cover a laugh but I couldn't be sure.

"Yes, we would like a ride, looks like it may rain anyways," Jasper accepted our offer, but was wearing an odd expression.

We walked to the car, the guys asking about things we liked or liked to do. Neither of them singled out any of us with their questions, which was very nice of them. Though I knew their preferences aligned with the girls' preferences. Too bad the third didn't work out. Edward evidently thought I was evil incarnate. Well, two wishes out of three isn't bad. Besides, he was seriously lacking the sexy car that got added onto mine. Volvos are not sexy. I'm pretty sure they are anti-sexy. I'd have to ask Rose.

"Emmet, how about you sit upfront with Rose, since you're taller." I surrendered my usual seat to him willingly and Rose gave me a thankful look. I sat in the back; Alice was in the middle and Jasper on the other side of her.

"So, where do you live anyways?" Rose asked. Emmett started pointing out the way.

"Hey, Bell. How about you take over driving and drop me at work since it's on the way through. Then you two can go on after you drop them off," Rose asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"You work here?" Emmett asked, incredulous, as we swung into the lot.

"I told you it's what I do best," Rose grinned. "Nice meeting you Jasper, Emmett. I'll see you girls at home," And she was walking quickly into the garage, calling out a greeting to the man who bought the place from George.

I slid into the front seat and headed out the road Emmett indicated. Then he directed me to a dirt road, which I'm sure I would have missed if he hadn't had me slow down when we were getting close to it.

After a mile I asked, "Emmett, are you sure?"

He laughed, "Positive, world's longest driveway,"

Sure enough at the end of the dirt road was a huge white house with a sprawling lawn with only a few huge trees scattered through it. I could see the river bank just beyond the house.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Mom likes to remodel them," Emmett motioned to the house. "Want to come in?"

"Love to!" Alice chirped. "But we have to get to work,"

"You'll have to come over sometime," Jasper said. "I think mom gets lonely for girl company. After all it's just her and us guys."

"I think it's more a couple guys want some girl company," I teased him. "We'll see you at school tomorrow. Hopefully your brother won't try to melt my brain with his eye lasers again,"

"You sure he wasn't using x-ray vision and trying to look through your clothes?" Emmett joined me in the teasing.

"And here I thought you were nice boys! What would your mom say?" I asked, feigning shock. "I'll be sure to wear an extra layer tomorrow then." I winked.

"Where do you girls work?" Jasper asked as they got out of the car and Alice moved to the front seat.

"In Port Angeles, Bella works in a restaurant there and I work at the department store," Alice answered.

"See ya!" Emmett called from the front steps and as soon as Alice was in I pulled out.

The trip to work was filled with Alice begging for insignificant details of the conversation I had with Jasper upon meeting him and me wondering exactly what the hell was wrong with the third brother.

**EPOV**

I didn't get far, just to the edge of town before I turned around. I parked Carlisle's car along a side road and went to find the house the girls lived in. But it was empty, I would have to wait. I would wait for the perfect opportunity, like any good hunter. The scent of her blood lingered on my senses while I waited.

The sunset and hours passed, just as I began to wonder if this might not be the house they lived in now I saw the blonde approaching on foot. Shortly after she arrived and went into the shower the other two girls pulled up in the gold car. There was a storm coming, the air smelled of ozone and water. A breeze wafted her scent towards my hiding place as I watched her walk inside.

I waited while they showered and settled into bed. Then one by one they fell asleep. Finally when she was asleep, I slipped through her window. She was asleep, she would feel little pain. If I was careful she wouldn't even wake.

I crept carefully to her bed as she sighed in her sleep, turning over on her back her pale ivory skin glowed in the moonlight streaming through the window. How could a single being be so beautiful and so sinfully tempt the monster within? How is it I cannot hear her thoughts, her dreams as I could hear those of her sisters sleeping in nearby rooms? Something to contemplate later, after I've satisfied the raging monster. It won't let me think about anything but the scent and inevitably the taste of her blood, sure to be ambrosia.

I leaned over her, breathing in the scent of her blood deeply before leaning even closer to the delicate skin of her neck. And as I readied to bite into her soft flesh, my lips drug across her skin and something in me broke loose. It was almost a physical pain, a snap and then a spreading light and warmth.

Then, to my own shock, I pressed a gentle kiss to the spot I was hovering over instead of biting. I could feel the soft vibration of the blood flowing beneath the soft skin that smelt of heaven, further enraging the monster that was being denied, being fought back by whatever force it was that broke loose. I placed more gentle kisses up her neck to her jaw as I crawled onto the bed next to her and clung to her like a man would cling to a life preserver in the midst of a churning sea, while the tumult continued inside of me.

She whimpered softly in her sleep as I breathed in her scent once more just below her ear, then as I drug my lips along her jaw, heading for her lips, she murmured my name and I froze. Did she wake? She whispered my name again and I realized she was still asleep. Asleep, and dreaming about me. Finally the monster was slammed away into some far corner while the other thing snarled curses at him for daring to hurt her.

Then I kissed her. It seemed like an eternity and a split second at the same time. I pulled back, thunder rolled outside the storm coming closer. It was loud; she might wake and find me there. What was I doing anyway? I slipped off the bed, watching her carefully. Then I heard it, the sharp intake of breath that precedes a scream. I dove under her bed and hid just in time. Her sister Alice had just woken from some nightmare, screaming. As soon as Bella left the room to check on her sister I bolted for the window and jumped out, running for the forest as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N: Hope no one hated it too badly. I was going to continue from here to Edward's encounter with his family but I will save that, Alice's nightmare, Bella's next encounter with Edward and his x-ray vision, and parts of Bella's dream. **


	11. Chapter9:Strange&Wierd

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Nine  
Strange and Weird**

**BPOV**

I woke from the dream with a start, hearing Alice scream. Not good, not good. I dashed down the hall, followed by Rosalie who took her time.

"Alice?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked terrified.

"Bella, you…you…" Alice stuttered, throwing her arms around me.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"You, running through the forest. So fast! Your eyes were red, not brown. Then there was a huge cat…a puma… I think. You…killed it," she gasped out.

"Alice, have you been watching the sci fi channel too?" Rose asked, she was still skeptical of Alice's dreams.

"Rose, if you aren't going to help," I began.

"Bell, please. You with red eyes, killing a puma?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously,"

"Bell, Rose is right. Maybe it's just a regular dream," Alice said, forgiving herself to be calmer.

"If you say so, Alice," I squeezed her one more time. "You'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Go get some sleep," She nodded.

Get some sleep, sure. Between her dream, which is likely prophetic, and my own very strange dream sleep didn't seem likely.

**EMPOV**

I heard a vague rustling in the forest as I played Halo in my room. Ignored it until I heard it coming towards the house, faster than anything living should move. I actually only knew one immortal able to run that fast even, and this was fast even for him.

"Jasper, he isn't hunting polar bears!" I yelled up to him.

He was already halfway down the stairs, "I know! Something's wrong!" he answered, heading out the front door. I followed; the storm that had been threatening all night was in full swing now.

Edward had broken the tree line and fallen to his knees in the way a human does when exhausted. He knelt, face downwards with his eyes closed.

Jasper was staring at Edward with an incredulous expression. "What's wrong?" I asked Jasper, he didn't respond.

I looked at Edward, "What have you been doing?" No response. Damn empath and mind reading brothers anyway, leaving everyone else out.

"Damn it! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled. I noticed Edward was shaking. "Where have you been? You didn't kill her did you?" I asked.

Edward slowly raised his head. "I was at Bella's house," he answered in a shaky voice. His eyes were pitch black, no he hadn't hurt her. I relaxed a little, there was still something going on.

I looked at Jasper who looked on the verge of laughter. "He's in love! And he's scared shitless!" Jasper said, laughing now.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. I walked over and hoisted him to his feet. "This is what has us standing in the rain? Damn it boy. So you're in love, man up. Let's get inside and dried off. This storm will pass in about a half hour and we've been waiting on you to go hunt before school. Looks like you need it too," Someone had to keep these two grounded, or else they'd live life out in their heads.

**BPOV**

I couldn't get back to sleep. It was a hopeless cause. I decided to use the time to put a little effort in my appearance. I painted my nails and then decided I'd curl my hair today. I went into the bathroom to plug the curling iron in to heat up and glimpsed myself in the mirror and almost screamed. Thankfully I have a little more control than Alice.

I shook my head and looked again; I had to be seeing things. But no, there on my neck was a very clear mark… right over my pulse point. Where the hell had that come from? Can dreams manifest hickeys? Possibly, I mean Alice's dreams predict the future. There's nowhere else I could have gotten it from. It was very clearly that sort of mark, the only other thing it could have looked like was a curling iron burn and I was suddenly very thankful for my idea to curl my hair today.

I dug through my closet to find the article of clothing I needed, an ivory turtleneck sweater dress. How the hell did I get a hickey anyways, maybe it's something else some weird disease maybe? But I did have that dream and it was so vivid too.

**EPOV**

"So what have you been doing all day?" Emmett asked. I hated that he was so direct, that he had to know.

"I was going to leave, but it was too much I went back and found her house. I waited for her to get home and go to sleep…" I rushed, but was interrupted by Emmett once more.

"You were going to …"

"What Emmett? Bite her, drink from her? Yes, that was the general idea. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it," I tried to explain.

"But you didn't"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because he fell in love with her," Jasper put in.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, too eager.

"You sound like a girl, you know that?" I asked.

"Come on, this is better than television," he grinned.

"Thanks a lot Emmett," I answered him.

"Back to it, what happened?"

"I waited until she fell asleep," I sighed. "Then I snuck into her room. I was about to bite her, but then I touched her and it was like something broke loose,"

"And?"

"And what, end of story," I said firmly.

"So they likely got off work around what, nine. Ten to get home, they had to be asleep by eleven. It's two now. You're missing at least two and a half hours." Emmett pointed out.

It's two? That confused me, counting for the time to run back here and the time we've been talking… my memory only accounted for about an hour. But two and a half hours? How long had I been lying next to her? My stomach dropped and I felt ashamed. It was a horrible thing to do, without her knowing.

"What are you feeling ashamed of?" Jasper asked.

"I umm… it's nothing," I looked out the window. "We going to head out now?"

"When you answer Jasper's question," Emmett said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Damn it, I kissed her, while she was asleep," I groaned, exasperated with the interrogation.

"You what?" Emmett's mouth dropped open. "Jasper, is this the same guy that was giving us hell about dating human girls? This guy that in less than twenty four hours has fallen in love with and kissed a human girl? I mean, at least he isn't gay… wait a minute. How long were you kissing her? Oh my God, he was making out with the girl while she slept!"

"Sound sleeper," Jasper said, shocked.

"I don't know. I can't figure it out, I can only really account for about an hour's time…" I answered. But then I had a vivid memory of running my fingers down her neck, down her arm, savoring the sensation. Strange, the only thing I remember doing was clinging to her and kissing her once on the lips. This was much, much worse than I originally thought it was,

"Oh, it will come back to you," Emmett winked. "Come on, let's go hunt so you can see sleeping beauty tomorrow at school."

* * *

**IMPORTANT Chapter Info:  
Yes Bella has a hickey from Edward. Just want to make that clear.  
According to the sign at the zoo a puma is a mountain lion. I don't know why I felt the need to call it a puma instead, I guess I'm tired of the repetitiveness of the mountain lions thing.**

In this fic vamps' teeth aren't super sharp, just the whole strength issue comes into play with that.


	12. Chapter10:Memories&Dreams

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Ten  
Memories and Dreams**

**APOV**

"Alice? I need to show you something, but first I want you to sit down and cover your mouth," Bella said, coming into my room and closing the door behind her.

"Why do I need to cover my mouth?" I asked.

"Because you're likely going to squeal and scream and I don't want to bring Rose in on this conversation," She explained.

"Why don't you…" I began.

"Alice, you know how Rose is and you'll understand as soon as I explain,"

I clamped my mouth shut and my hand over my mouth.

"First I have to tell you last night when you screamed I was in the middle of a dream of my own," She was looking at the floor, embarrassed of something. "I dreamt that I was making out with … a guy in bed,"

She's right, I would have squealed. My eyes bugged out though.

"I went back to bed after checking on you and couldn't sleep, so I started getting ready for school. I went to curl my hair and that's when I found this," She pulled the neck of her sweater dress down to show me what was very obviously a hickey.

Yes, screaming would have happened. When I calmed myself I pulled my hand away from my mouth and leaned forward to examine it.

"But how…" I asked.

"Alice, how do you dream the future?" she asked. "I mean, I can't think of any reasonable explanation for it. I went to bed and it wasn't there I wake up from that dream and…"

"So who was the guy in the dream?" I asked.

"That's not the concern right now…"

"Who, Bella, who?"

"No one you know," she answered. But the answer was a bit too smug, like she had hidden something. Bella has always been easy to read. No one I know, well that excludes everyone in Forks high. Wait, no there is one at Forks High I haven't met…

"It's Edward Cullen isn't it?" I gasped.

"Umm, Alice. Hardly the point. How do I explain the phantom hickey, please?" she begged.

"You were having naughty dreams about the new boy!" I couldn't help but tease in a whisper. "Class is going to be…"

"Awkward?" she offered.

"Yes, well at least your turtleneck covers it," I told her.

"Until Gym," She pointed out.

"Oh, gym," She couldn't wear a turtleneck in gym. An explanation… "You could always have a make out session with Newton before and use that as an excuse,"

"I'd rather die of the plague than let Newton get his lips anywhere near me," she huffed.

"Well, there's always the old curling iron excuse. And you did curl your hair today so…"

"Yeah, everyone is going to believe that, Alice,"

**EPOV**

Running back to the house to get ready for school I had another memory, Bella grasping the front of my shirt, pulling me closer. I kissed her again, deeper than I would have if I had been completely coherent. How did I do that without hurting her? Wouldn't she have cut herself on my teeth? What would swallowing my venom do to her? Evidently she was fine when I left so there was no damage. But the thoughts of it twisted my already odd feeling stomach.

At Emmett's urging I had all but gorged myself tonight. He kept telling me I was going to have to act as human as possible and that was going to be tough going as it was. I didn't need to be looking at her as if she were Sunday dinner's desert. His words, not mine. But he is right. Emmett has more a handle on practical matters than I do. He always takes the most direct route, and at the moment that seemed best.

Besides, Jasper wasn't offering any advice and Carlisle and Esme (the only female I could go to for advice on this which I desperately needed) had left for Europe the evening before on something like a twentieth honeymoon. So Emmett's advice it was. Over fill myself, go home, clean up, relax listening to music for an hour and then drive us to school with enough time that they could go find the girls and get a handle on what if anything Bella remembered from last night.

As I stepped in the shower I had another memory, breathing on her hair so she'd carry my scent. Lovely. Absolutely lovely. I had acted like a caveman and now I'd hear about that on top of everything else from my brothers at school today. Even if they didn't say the words, they would be thinking them and laughing. Especially Emmett. He's getting way too much entertainment out of this whole human girl experience.

I wonder if vampires can die of embarrassment. I'm not sure Carlisle tried that one. Well, if we can I'll be dead by the end of lunch today.

**BPOV**

"Are you okay, Bell?" Rose asked. "I heard you up early this morning,"

"Yeah, just had a hard time getting back to sleep," I answered, turning the key in the ignition.

"Sorry about that," Alice mumbled.

"No, it wasn't your dream so much as I couldn't calm down for some reason. I was very awake after I woke up to you screaming and couldn't relax," I explained.

"You look very nice today," Rose said, smugly. "Trying to impress someone?"

"No," I answered, slowly. A memory of a bit of my dream floated into my reality. Edward crawling onto a bed next to me. I nearly ran off the road.

"Bella!" Rose cried. "You should have let me drive, you haven't gotten enough sleep,"

"No, I'm fine," I answered, weakly. The general idea of the dream had haunted me all through the morning hours, along with wondering what Alice's dream meant. But I had yet to have such a clear memory of it; it was shocking almost as if I was dreaming again. I shivered, and no one spoke the next couple of minutes until we pulled into the school lot.

"Ooohh! They're here early too! Park next to them Bella!" Alice squealed.

I sighed, about to park close, a few spaces down but not next to them when I saw Emmett standing in the middle of the space next to their car, waving to me. Fate did not like me this morning. That was obvious. At least I didn't have work tonight. Maybe I should go home from school early today.

As I pulled in I saw Jasper leaning against their car and Emmett was next to him, now that he was done waving me down, wearing a goofy grin. I didn't notice where Edward was right away. I took my time getting out of the car as my sisters tumbled out.

"Hello!" Alice nearly squealed.

"Good morning, Ladies," Was Jasper's calm reply.

"Morning Jasper, Morning Emmett," I said, coming around the car and trying to remain in the here and now as much as possible.

**EPOV**

'Oh my God, he did not…' I heard Jasper's thoughts.

And then Emmett's echoing his with 'And you tell me I act like a caveman!' He was shaking with laughter.

'Really Edward, marking your territory?' Jasper thought. They would keep this up all day, knowing I wasn't able to respond to their thoughts in public.

I turned the engine off, and got out while shooting dirty looks at my brothers.

Jasper still had some remnants of manners left as he introduced me. "Alice, Rosalie this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is Alice and Rosalie…"

"And you have already met Bella, haven't you?" Emmett asked.

I ignored him and tried to be as polite as possible, though every second I was thanking God that I couldn't blush enough for humans to see. My idiotic brothers could though, and their thoughts proved it.

"Good morning Ladies," I tried a smile. "I apologize for yesterday morning, Bella. I wasn't feeling well,"

Emmett burst into laughter at that.

"I understand, I'm not feeling too well myself today," She answered quietly. Emmett laughed harder, holding the car for support.

From Jasper's thoughts I could tell that this quietness wasn't the personality he had encountered yesterday, that maybe she was feeling sick. I began to feel… worried, I supposed. I hadn't encountered many of these emotions since I was human.

"I'm going on to class, I'll see everyone later," she said, just as quietly.

**BPOV**

"I'll walk with you," he said, confidently and plucked my battered messenger bag from my shoulder and slung it over his own along with his own school bag.

Yup, just what I needed. Is a few moments alone to collect scattered thoughts too much to ask around these people? It already felt as if I'd known Jasper and Emmett forever, though I just met them yesterday. I could easily sense their teasing, felt comfortable around them. Edward was a whole different story. As I walked next to him I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin.

"I can carry my own bag, you know," I told him.

"In my experience a gentleman should carry things so that a lady doesn't have to," he answered, smiling.

"What about women's lib?" I muttered.

"I didn't say you weren't able to or that women are weak. It's a respect thing," he was still smiling. "Sounds like you're feeling a bit more yourself,"

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because this is more like how Jasper described you last night," he opened the door of the school for me. "He thinks a lot of you actually, though not quite as much as he thinks of your sister."

"Jasper is very easy to talk to," I answered, smiling while I remembered how at ease my sisters and I all felt in gym and on the car ride to drop them off yesterday. "Emmett, not so much,"

"Ah, well. Emmett is Emmett," he said, "He's good for some things,"

"What like opening stubborn jars of peanut butter or changing light bulbs without ladders?" I asked.

"Something like that," he laughed as he now opened the classroom door for me.


	13. Chapter11:Caves&Antartica

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Eleven  
Caves and Antarctica**

**BPOV**

Okay, so the conversation with him on the way to class wasn't unbearable. The anxiety subsided the longer I talked to him. This changed after class started. Advanced French VI for us nerds who have been taking French since middle school and are actually fluent. Or fairly so. Or you think so until you hear Edward speak French you want to vow never to attempt to speak the language again. He didn't even have an American accent when he spoke.

Class would have been fine, had it been a discussion day. But it wasn't. "Read chapter twelve" was our instructions. I'm a fast reader, even in French. I was done before class was half over. I would have read ahead, but the teacher got annoyed when you did that. So I was left to think and try not to slip into thinking about my dream last night. Impossible.

A vivid memory of him clutching me close while kissing up my neck made me grit my teeth and blush furiously. What made it worse was he chose that instant to glance over at me. I composed my expression, but could do nothing about the blush.

I began to ponder my excuse again. Too bad I had just met the guy, or I'd have tried to corner him like Alice suggested I do with Newton. Then again I don't really think that Edward was the type to be easily manipulated.

Maybe I'll just skip Gym today.

**EPOV**

Do I really have to go to school? Maybe I'll just have Carlisle claim he sent me off to boarding school. This is torture, and I haven't even had to have class with any combination of my brothers and Bella at the same time yet.

No, right now it's just Bella. Sitting quietly next to me, obviously daydreaming. Between the ivory color of her dress and her pale skin, she looked like an angel. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as her eyes slowly blinked as she stared off into space.

_Her thick, dark lashes spread lightly on her cheeks, contrasting with the glow of her skin in the dim room, enticing me to gently kiss each of her eyelids in turn as I memorized every detail of her face._

Damn it! I couldn't allow that to keep happening. Especially not after this class. I shared the next class with Jasper and he said she was in it as well. I really didn't need him sensing lust from me in class. I felt my face warm ever so slightly. Meanwhile the monster that is my thirst prowled waiting for it's warden to drop it's guard.

I heard her heart speed up next to me, the scent of her blood intensified. I glanced over to confirm that she was blushing as well, and her expression was tense until she visibly fought to compose it. Did she know?

**BPOV**

I was able to compose myself enough before class ended to ask him what his next class was. I should have known, as I said Fate didn't like me today, Advanced Literature same as Alice, Jasper, and me. My heart wasn't going to be able to take it and I was going to be permanently blushing.

Before I could get it myself he snatched my bag off of the back of my chair and carried it to the next class. Outside the classroom Alice and Jasper were waiting, evidently Jasper had the same level of nerdiness, as he was in the Spanish class along with Alice that was the equivalent of the French class I was just in. Jasper was staring intently at Edward, and Alice was just this side of bouncing up and down and giggling. I really need to switch her coffee to decaf.

I saw the posters on the walls of the hallway on the way to class, the reason Alice was so ecstatic I'm sure. The annual Halloween Masquerade was coming up. I hate to have to disappoint her and Rose too, but the money for costumes especially formal ones just didn't exist. Hell, to survive this month we were going to have to eat a lot of ramen noodles.

Yes, Fate definitely had it in for me today. I should have went back to bed, hid in the closet of the sewing room, or moved to Mexico this morning. Newton was walking towards us as Alice and Edward talked with Jasper. Maybe Mexico isn't far enough away. Australia would be better.

I heard a growl come from somewhere behind me, but couldn't tell who made the noise. The hall was crowded as we changed classes.

"Hey Bella," Newton came up beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulders before giving me an odd look and slipping back away. "Will you go to the Halloween thing with me?"

"Not enough money on the planet, Newton," I answered, coldly. Maybe Antarctica with the penguins.

"I'm sure you have something you could wear…" he answered. God, was this boy thick or what?

"No, Newton. Go to hell or crawl back under whatever rock you came from," I didn't even look at him.

"Okay, maybe the valentine's one," and he walked off.

"Jack ass," I heard Jasper hiss. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

**EPOV**

'Gotta ask her to the dance before anyone else,' the blonde boy thought as he walked towards us. 'She'll go to the dance with me, then I'll kiss her and maybe she'll let me have a little feel…I'd love to wrap my hands around those beautiful…'

I growled. "MINE!" my thoughts screamed, "She's Mine!" Crap, now I'm thinking like a cave man as well as acting like one. Next thing I know I'll be talking like one. Maybe I will go to boarding school, or possibly a cave somewhere.

I could tell Jasper was trying to calm me, with his talent and his thoughts, 'It's just an insignificant human boy. She adores you, right now she's rather disgusted…'

Anyone should be disgusted with something like that trying to hang on them. Many lewd fantasies of Bella flooded his thoughts. He put his arm around her shoulders but quickly backed away. I never considered the idea that a human may be sensitive to that as well.

She seemed rather untouchable as she said coldly, "Go to hell or slither back under whatever rock you came from,"

I smirked; glad she pushed him away so definitely.

"Okay, maybe the valentine's one," he said and he walked off. 'Well, by then she'll be over the now boy and then maybe prom. Girls are easy that night; I heard I could get a room in…'

It was all I could do to restrain myself when I heard Jasper 'What a…' then he hissed, "Jackass,"

The girls laughed, Bella touched Jasper on the shoulder and said, "Exactly!" Her eyes were glowing with laughter. She seems to have connected with Jasper in someway yesterday. It's too bad I didn't think to ask him about anything that happened after I left, or even while I was here, yesterday.

Alice was shaking her head, "You would think after seven years he'd give it up," dozens of images of the boy attempting to receive Bella's attention at several different ages flitted through her thoughts.

"Hey, I'm beginning to think he likes the abuse," Bella said, thoughtfully. "Maybe I ought to try a different way since telling him go to hell seems to turn him on,"

"You could just get yourself a boyfriend," Alice suggested. My stomach twisted.

"You know that's rather difficult right now, Ali," she sighed.

Why would it be difficult? I couldn't tell. Her mind was still nonexistent to me, and Alice's thoughts were centered around Jasper and "making it work".

**BPOV**

That was one conversation I didn't want to have right now. Especially in front of them. It was obvious they were from a very wealthy family. The house, the designer label clothes, the shiny silver Volvo currently sitting next to our worn looking Camry. As if there wasn't enough embarrassment going on today. God knows how many offers we would have to turn down today, and for the next month. I'm sure Newton would call five minutes before the dance just to "make sure" of my answer.

When we got into class Alice immediately sat in the seat next to Jasper instead of going to our usual seat. This left the only vacant seat in the class the one that was usually Alice's next to me. As Edward went up to the teacher, I glared at her. Traitor. She gave a fake shocked expression and crossed her arms over herself. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I saw her whisper to Jasper. I was beginning to think they were trying to play matchmaker. Did she tell him about my dream? I was blushing furiously again by the time the teacher made Edward introduce himself.

Just like any other teen forced to introduce themselves against their will, he wore a sullen expression and followed instructions to the letter. Name, where you're from, something about yourself. His voice even sounded sullen as he said "Edward Cullen, just moved from Alaska, I play piano,"

I keep saying it today. Fate hates me. Maybe I should build a bomb shelter and live there for the next century. I crossed my fingers under the desk and repeated in my mind, "Please don't let him be in music with me, please don't let him be in music with me."

"We will be starting Hamlet today," the teacher announced. Edward shifted in his seat as I heard Jasper snort trying to hold back laughter. I'd have to ask Jasper what was funny. Meanwhile the teacher could have started something I hadn't already read a dozen times.

I heard Jasper snicker when the teacher assigned Edward to read the part of Hamlet. I glanced at Edward, he was looking at me. He pointedly looked back at Jasper and then rolled his eyes. I got the message loud and clear, "Siblings!"

Each time he read I felt a shiver go down my spine and had a minute flashback to the dream. "_Bella, Bella," he said my name over and over again, each time his lips were free, while he pressed his face into my hair, nuzzled his face into my neck. I wove my fingers into his silky hair._

I sat carefully still, it wouldn't do for me to shift in my seat and let Alice know I was anxious. I wasn't entirely sure she had kept the dream to herself though. She and Jasper seemed to be pretty entertained back there by watching us.

Antarctica it is, your face will already be red from cold. Besides penguins don't notice if you blush or not.

**It's cold in here tonight, Hot Chocolate for everyone. Just don't let your vamp guy hold your cup or you'll be drinking cold chocolate.**


	14. Chapter12:MusicClass&LunchPlans

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Twelve  
Music Class and Lunch Plans**

**EPOV**

'Eddie…oh Eddie,' Great, Emmett has finally rubbed off on Jasper. His thoughts even had the overly chipper tone of Emmett's. 'By the way, Alice says that Bella had a dream about you last night,'

Yes, that's just what I wanted to hear. It actually was, but wasn't. I mean, I wonder what exactly she dreamed about. I hope she didn't make any connection between it and me being there with her, in her bed.

'You two really need to stop it,' Jasper was directing towards me, 'either you or your little girlfriend up there is sending off massive waves of lust and it's getting to me. God, maybe it's both of you. Get a room, for heavens sakes!'

**BPOV**

When class ended he leaned close to my ear, "Can you tell me where the music room is?"

_I could feel him hovering over me, brushing his lips along my ear until he gently kissed my earlobe._

Damn! "Umm… I'll show you," I felt disoriented as he snagged my bag from my chair again. I didn't blush, because I had never stopped.

"On your way?" he asked.

"No, I have the same class," I answered. "Sounds like we have the same schedule,"

"What instrument do you play?" he asked.

"I sing, I was learning guitar but I stopped," I can hide in the bathroom at lunch; I can eat my apple in the bathroom. Maybe I can stop blushing for fifteen minutes, or I could drown myself in a sink.

"Why did you stop?" I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes, his expression of intense interest and the intent way he looked at me made my stomach twist.

"Newton was teaching me, he was rather taking advantage," I explained. His expression suddenly shifted to a more guarded expression, something lurking behind.

"That's not very fair to you," he said, darkly.

"Ah, well. Life isn't fair. My sisters and I are prime examples of that," I answered. Fair definitely never was a consideration in our lives. All I asked for at this point was livable.

"I could teach you," he said, quietly.

"I thought you said…" I began.

"I can play many instruments, I just prefer the piano," he answered. Way to go to make someone feel inferior. "So, do you want to learn?"

"If you really want to teach me, I still have my guitar at home," I answered.

"Bring it tomorrow," he smiled as he opened the door to the room.

Once we were in the room I held my hand out to get my bag from him. Instead he gently set the strap on my shoulder, after sweeping my hair out of the way. He smiled crookedly before heading over to the teacher. I walked to my usual spot, a high stool next to the piano. It took everything in my being to not collapse onto it.

Evidently our teacher had decided she wanted to hear Edward play first and as I was sitting on my stool, he was following her over.

"Anything in particular?" he asked as he sat down.

"No, anything you like," she answered.

He began to play, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata had never sounded this good. Inferior? Try insignificant. Try there was no way I was going to sing while he played.

"Wonderful!" the teacher exclaimed when he was done. Understatement of the century, that was.

"Bella, here are your next projects, we are going to start on our Christmas program," she handed me sheet music, then handed identical ones to Edward, "You will be working with Edward," and then she walked away. Yeah, you come back here and sing with him playing. I hoped he didn't decide to sing because I'm sure I would have thrown myself off the top of the gym during lunch, he's been perfect at everything else so far.

"Here, sit with me," he patted the bench next to him. He watched me, expectantly.

"Umm, one minute please," I went to the water fountain. Now should I get a drink and go back and embarrass myself further or do I attempt to drown myself. I couldn't think of a feasible way to do myself in with the water fountain so I went back to the piano and picked the music up.

"Ave Maria" whatever the hell happened to "Winter Wonderland" or "White Christmas"? Oh, second sheet. "Ave Maria" and "White Christmas" then. Edward was still grinning at me. How do these boys smile this much? What happened to the sullen teenager that was forced to introduce themselves?

I sighed and sat next to him. "I'm going to convert to Buddhism," I muttered, looking at the sheets.

He laughed, I scowled at the papers. "It's not that bad," he said, still laughing.

"Well, if we are going to work on this at all before class ends," I began. He was grinning again and began to play.

Okay, realistically it wasn't so bad for the first time through. That bad for me, that is. Him on the other hand, with him it's like someone went through and put all his options on "perfect". He stared at me the whole time, not looking at the music or the keys.

The reaction was weird. He reached over, swept my hair behind my shoulder and whispered, "That was beautiful,"

I blushed. Damn, and my face had just gotten back to normal.

Okay, so the guy was easily impressed. Then again he was from Alaska, maybe options were few there. What am I thinking; I don't have time for a boyfriend. But when a guy looks at you that way, just this side of goddess worship it was unnerving. And just plain weird.

"Let's try that again," I responded.

Finally class ended and I had reason to be thankful for his evident perfection. He was going to advanced Calculus, I was going to trig. The classes were next to each other, so he did insist on walking me to the door and carrying my bag again. Before leaving me at the door, he set my bag on my shoulder just as he done in music.

I walked into class and collapsed at my desk. Blessed Peace!

"Bella," a high pitched, bubbly sounding voice called my name. I spoke too soon.

"Bella," she repeated.

"Yes, Jessica?" I asked, tiredly.

"How is it that you and your sisters automatically claimed the new boys?" she asked, with a fake curious air.

"I hardly claimed any of them," My sisters on the other hand, "I made friends with Jasper yesterday, he was eyeing up Alice and I commented on it after he introduced himself to me. We gave them a ride home yesterday because they needed one because Edward was sick,"

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "What about him carrying your bag for you all morning,"

I laughed, "I wasn't feeling well this morning when I got here. I suppose he thinks it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Damsel in distress and all. But he wouldn't let me carry it,"

"I'm sure you argued against it so very hard too," she sniped.

"Well… no," I in fact hadn't argued as much as I usually would have. "I really am not feeling too great today,"

"Right…"

Class started and before long I kept slipping into flashbacks of the dream, which being in trig and alone I didn't fight against as hard as I would have in other classes.

**EPOV**

Bella, Bella, Bella. I have developed a one track mind. Between memory flashbacks and replaying her singing in music over and over again in my head. Surely I was loosing my mind.

I might have been loosing my mind, but Emmett has already lost his. Class had ended and I was waiting in the hall in hopes of catching Bella on her way out, before meeting my brothers in the lunch room, when I heard him talking to Rosalie.

"So you girls sitting with us at lunch?" he asked. Damn, Emmett you just don't think do you? I glared at him, trying in vain to communicate to him that he was being stupid.

How were we going to sit with them at lunch and convince them we were eating? That is unless we actually ate. No way, I have enough going on right now. I don't need yet another reason for my stomach to act funny.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Rosalie towing Bella off to the girls' room.

"Don't worry bro. They are going to meet us there," Emmett said, clapping me on the back.

"That is exactly what I'm worried about," I muttered.

"What, trouble in paradise already?" Emmett laughed.

I shook my head, though many times I was grateful for Emmett's directness, he just didn't think about things at all.

"Emmett, how are you going to cover us not eating?" I asked, quietly enough that no human would have heard.

'Already thought of that. We'll be so busy talking we won't have enough time to,' Emmett answered.

"Sure, great plan there, buddy," I said, "But what about tomorrow?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Emmett answered, confidently.

I shook my head again and followed him to the cafeteria, where we loaded down trays with unnecessary human food.


	15. Chapter13:Kisses&HomocidalThoughts

**Disclaimer: As always, on profile.**

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Thirteen  
Kisses and Homicidal Thoughts**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you have to tell her now," Alice said, poking me.

"I know, I know. She's not going to believe a word of it!" I groaned.

"Believe what, tell me now!" Rosalie insisted.

I rolled down the neck of the sweater dress, revealing the phantom mark.

"Holy crap, Bella! You move fast!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I mean he is carrying your bag and looking at you like he's a lost puppy or something, but really!"

"Rose, calm down. Breathe. It isn't what it looks like!" I insisted. Rose snorted and crossed her arms across her chest; I knew she wouldn't believe me.

"No, really! When Alice woke us up last night I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to the bathroom to start getting ready for school and when I looked in the mirror," I gestured to my neck.

"Hmmm… some kind of weird friction burn? Maybe your pillow?" Rose pondered. "Maybe you rubbed it in your sleep?" This caught me off guard, she actually believed me.

"We have no clue, Rose," Alice chimed in.

"Well, no one is going to believe it. No matter what you say," Rose told me.

"I know this! But I can't hide it in gym! Even if I put concealer on it, everyone will notice the make up and it'll rub off anyways," I whined.

"Well, all I can say is people will think what they will think," Rose said, "Nothing you can do, but ignore it like we have any other time," She was right, I would have to deal with this the way we did when we moved here, when the boys started noticing us over the other girls, when Rose went on her first date, when Alice had a similar mark year before last, I'd actually had the beginning of what we would get for simply associating with the three boys in trig this morning. More fuel for the gossip fire that started upon our arrival. This town needs to take up watching soap operas and leave us alone.

"What about Edward?" Alice asked.

My stomach sank. It didn't matter. Between school, work, homework, and housework I had no time for boyfriends. So did it matter, really, if he saw a hickey on my neck from some unknown source?

"It doesn't matter," I said, sitting on the counter. "Go on, I'll see you two in gym,"

"But they are waiting," Rose told me.

"I'm staying here," I pulled my lunch, an apple, out of my bag and turned it over in my hands.

**APOV**

"But, Bella…" I began. I somehow knew that this boy, Edward, would be good for her. I had the same feeling about the other two as well, we need this. Rose and I just had to make sure it happened.

"Alice, I may as well start disappointing him now as in a couple hours in gym, and if not then a bit later when I would have to turn him down," her mouth twisted. I knew the rest of her thought, 'Just like I disappoint everyone else,'

If her biological grandmother weren't already dead I'd kill her. Because of her Bella perpetually believes she disappoints everyone. We've all come a long way, but Bella as hard as she pushes herself always sees herself as a failure.

"Just go, enjoy yourselves," she murmured. "I'll try to work everything out for you two. Just, go on. They really like you,"

"But Bella, Edward. He really likes you too," Rose said.

"And all of that would disappear in three hours," Bella looked up from her apple with tears in her eyes.

"I'll stay with you, Bell," I said, hugging her.

"No, go. Please, Alice. I just need some alone time. This morning was very trying as it was between that dream and him with the bag carrying goddess worship looks and the singing and the…UGH! Alice, I just need to calm down,"

"What dream?" Rose asked, "Not Alice's dream?"

"No," I couldn't help but giggle. "She had a naughty dream about Edward last night,"

"And you woke up from that dream with that?" Rose asked, with a shrewd look. She then grabbed Bella, pulled her off the counter and began to march her out of the bathroom.

"What, I want to go back!" Bella moaned.

"You're going. You will be nice and if he asks you will spend as much time as possible with him," Rose said firmly.

Bella looked as confused as I felt.

"Look, you two are always after me about Alice's dreams," Rose said, "So what if I started believing them? What if I had one like Alice's last night? What if I think that dream gave you that?"

"Whoa, talk about a 180. Rose, you said you had a dream too?" I asked.

"Yes, when I went back to sleep after waking up to your screaming." Rose said.

"What was it?" I asked, tugging on her arm. She was about to step into the cafeteria.

"Happiness," Rose said. "And that is all I'm going to say," Bella and I both knew she wouldn't give up anything. Rose was the best at keeping secrets, but it never stopped me from trying.

She didn't have time to say anymore, anyways we were in the cafeteria heading straight for the table that they were sitting at. She shoved Bella towards the chair next to Edward.

"Damn it, Rose," she whined as she stumbled and tried to catch herself on the chair. Edward caught her around the waist, to keep her from hitting the floor but he had to pull her into his lap to do so. If I thought she turned red earlier, it was nothing to this. Emmett and Jasper laughed with Rose and I. Edward looked flustered.

"See Jasper, I can't even get into my seat without falling on your brother," She said as she slid over to her seat, "Dancing in Gym will be much more amusing,"

Emmett reached over and put a huge hand on her shoulder. "No worries, Bell. Stick with one of us and we'll keep you on your feet,"

**BPOV**

Never have I seen anything like it, the entire lunch hour it seemed that the usual culprits, as we referred to them, would walk towards the table and then suddenly change their minds halfway here. Even Newton seemed to be discouraged on his way to a second attempt to ask me to the dance.

Well, Emmett is a bit frightening looking. Until you found out he's a huge idiot. Fortunately for him Rose's type seems to have morphed to include the huge idiot type. And he keeps laughing and covering it with fake coughing at the oddest times. Times when it makes no sense at all. Occasionally he'll look down the table at Edward and Edward will get this very tense expression.

Weird. All three of these guys were a little off and I couldn't put my finger on it. I take that back. Emmett and Jasper are a little weird. Edward is the definition of weird. Yesterday he was looking at me as if I had just popped up out of Hell complete with pitchfork and today you would think I was Venus or something. All the door opening, bag carrying, Bella catching, and reverent looks was just plain unnerving. How am I supposed to react to that? I'm so used to the panting, drooling, staring at everything but my face type. You know the ones I have to tell to get lost on a regular basis.

We talked a lot at lunch. Favorite music mostly. Evidently the tastes covered almost every genre. Jasper admitted he liked country, making Edward visibly shudder. Alice's weakness for disco did the same. I had to tell Emmett about Rose's enjoyment of singing along with the likes of Mariah while working on cars. Emmett told us all that Edward's CD collection was a sight to behold and that if you included his MP3s on his computer and his vinyl collection that it was utterly amazing.

We were just getting ready to leave to go to class when Edward asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

**EPOV**

Why were the words so hard to get out? Was it because I wasn't sure of the answer before? She looked conflicted as she started, "I don't know…"

Rosalie caught her eye and I could hear clearly, 'I told you, Bella,'

Bella flinched then answered, "I'll see what I can do," I glanced at Jasper.

'She's ecstatic about something, but depressed about something as well. Between that, the love and the lust you people are making me sick,' Jasper responded to my inquiring glance.

"Yes she will, Edward," Rose spoke up.

Alice leaned towards her and whispered, "Don't worry we'll salvage something together out of our old formals and some scraps from the sewing room," Images of the girls in various formalwear flashed through her mind, trying to match up costume ideas to the dresses.

I looked down the table at Jasper, who thought 'We'll have to help them. Bella is rather proud; we'll have to think of something,'

I nodded just enough for him to notice. Then I got up and picked up Bella's bag and my own.

"History?" I asked.

"Ready to be bored out of your mind?" she answered with a smirk.

I couldn't help but grin in response; I may have smiled more in the last few hours than I have in my entire existence. Emmett's certainly commented on it in his thoughts several times today.

"I don't think I'll be too bored," I answered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jasper groaned as he walked with us. Then he and Bella laughed, though Bella blushed as she did so…

"Like you should talk, Jasper," I snorted.

"How do you like my sister?" Bella asked innocently.

"So now you two are going to gang up on me?" he asked, with a sheepish expression.

"You just make it all too easy, brother," I answered him. Bella smiled at me and I thought I would melt on the spot.

**BPOV**

You would think that Jasper would have walked next to his brother, but no. They walked on either side of me, both of their eyes shifting from side to side as we made our way to world history. Almost as if they thought something was going to jump out and snatch me away. I felt much more comfortable with Edward now, very calm. I wondered briefly how that would change in gym when he saw my neck. But the worry drifted away quickly and I was content talking to the two boys.

Once in class, Jasper sat next to me and Edward went to the teacher to introduce himself after hanging my bag on the back of my chair. When he returned he sat on my other side, so again I was between the two.

"What are we studying in here now?" He asked as he sat back down.

"If you could have been bothered to come to class yesterday you would know," Jasper answered across me.

"Or he would have been too busy spacing out like we were," I told him.

"True," Jasper nodded.

"So?"

"Ancient Egypt," I answered.

"That's a little broad," he commented.

"Its public high school," I pointed out. "They don't care enough to make it very specific or interesting,"

Class started and Jasper saved me from daydreaming in class, when the teacher turned the lights out to use the photo projector in his lecture Jasper passed me a note under the desk.

"It's one thing to be boring and right. It's something completely different to be boring and wrong,"

I wrote back, "I know, it's pretty bad when most of your students know you're wrong too."

Edward wrote "Isn't there an advanced or AP class for this?"

I wrote back "Not and keep music. Besides, it's no different just everyone in that class knows when he's wrong instead of half of the class."

"I don't want to give up music."

"Bet you don't." Jasper wrote back. "Between getting to spend a whole class playing piano and Bella being in there."

I read that and blushed.

"You should hear her, she sings like an angel," Edward wrote back. I blushed harder. Then Edward slipped the paper we were writing on into a pocket and looked forward just as the teacher stared at us a little more intently than usual. I'm sure he was wondering why I was blushing while he was talking about King Tut's tomb.

**EPOV**

Though the class itself was boring, History was actually extremely pleasant. Bella seemed more like the girl I saw in Jasper's thoughts last night.

She was much more at ease, but I think that was due to Jasper using his talent to calm the both of us. We definitely needed it. I wasn't sure exactly why Bella was so anxious, but I had plenty to be anxious about. Between the thirst, which was now rebuilding, and the memories that keep popping into my head I was feeling pretty high strung. The one short hour with Jasper's talent as a buffer helped some.

"So Physics or Chemistry?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Chemistry," I answered.

"You're with me then," She was still smiling.

I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'd like to always be with you,"

'Ugh, thank God you two are in a different class,' Jasper thought, waving and walking off to his class.

Bella was blushing again, the rosy color making her pale skin look a deeper ivory. My fingers begged for me to allow them to drag across the growing warmth. I balled my hands into fists at my sides, to keep myself restrained.

"Would you and your sisters like to come to our house sometime this weekend to watch a movie?" I asked as we walked. The previous calm had retreated like troops under fire with Jasper's departure.

"I'll have to ask them and see when everyone works, but I'm sure we could work it out," she looked thoughtful.

"What kind of movies do you like?" I asked. A vague prayer that it wasn't strictly romantic comedies. Not that I couldn't suffer though one, but Emmett would be unbearable.

"Well, we usually watch monster movies. But we've kind of switched to sci fi recently." She grinned ruefully. "I think we may need to switch to something less… weird. I think that's what is causing all of the odd dreams around out house,"

"Dreams?" She thought that a sci fi movie had caused the dream? What exactly did she dream anyways?

"Alice had some kind of dream where I had red eyes. But she was watching a movie about bodysnatching aliens before bed. And Rosalie won't tell hers. You can't talk it out of her either, you can't change he mind on anything. No one can," Bella tugged on my sleeve. Evidently I had been heading the wrong direction.

"Sounds like someone good at keeping secrets," I answered. Alice dreamed Bella had red eyes? I wonder what else happened in that dream, or if she told Bella all of it. Well, it doesn't matter. It was just a dream after all.

"Oh, she is," We were at the door. I followed her to her table and set her bag next to her before going to the teacher.

When I introduced myself to the teacher he answered, "Yes, I was told you were in advanced classes at your previous school. We don't have those here, but I assign partners according to skill level. Some pairs do slightly different assignments. I have you with…. Isabella Swan,"

"Thank you sir," I nodded and walked back to Bella, happy that I had been partnered with her.

She had her book out already, reading. She looked up when I got to the desk.

"I'm with you again," I couldn't stop the grin yet again as I sat down.

Bella rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and sighed, "I suppose I'll keep you then," But when she looked at me her eyes were serious.

It took everything in my being not to grab her, kiss her, and hold her close right there in the classroom.

**BPOV**

He had to pick today to be movie day, didn't he? The teacher rolled the TV cart into the room and started it up. When the lights went out is when the flash backs started again.

_Edward was kissing me and pulled back just slightly, only to trace my lips with his tongue. I Shivered and clasped his shoulders for support, even though I was lying down._

What happened? I didn't have that problem all last class, even after we stopped passing notes. I shook my head to clear it, yet again today, of the dream sequence. I glanced over at Edward; he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers with his eyes shut tight. Back to the movie.

_His kiss was soft and slow, and sweet. But not like candy, not quite. Almost the same kind of sweet in the darkest bittersweet chocolate, but not exactly. His fingers traced over my cheekbones, my jaw, my neck, shoulders, then down my arms. Then he grasped my waist with definite strength, then his left hand slid slowly and deliberately up my side. His hand grazed the side of my breast before sliding to my back then pulled me up, closer to him. My head fell back and he kissed my neck, as he did a small growl vibrated against my skin…_

This time I was brought back to reality by the sound of Edward's chair being drug closer to mine. He wasn't looking in my direction, thank God for that. But this time my blush faded quickly. He was facing towards where Mike Newton was sitting with his hand resting on the table between us, clenched in a tight fist.

I don't remember deciding to do it, almost as if my hand was moving of its own accord; I reached the small distance between his hand and mine. I gently stroked the back of his hand, it was cold and smooth as satin. Edward's hand instantly relaxed, and he caught hold of mine lacing his fingers with mine. He gently squeezed my hand as he turned towards me. His expression slowly softening from what seemed to be anger. He gave me a rueful grin and turned to face the television, not releasing my hand. Great, another scrap to throw the gossip mongers before their feast next class.

**EPOV**

I have never felt such a desire to kill any person before that is when it wasn't related to thirst. No, I wanted badly to snap Mike Newton's neck. At the very least I wanted to rough him up quite bit. Okay, so instead of either of those I would simply scare him. Corner him, threaten him.

As soon as the lights went out for the video, his thoughts went straight to the gutter and I figured out exactly why the local boys preferred Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to the other girls. They were essentially good girls. They studied hard at school, were family oriented, the clothing they wore wasn't as revealing as what most of the girls wore, and they didn't cake makeup on their faces. Sweet, smart, and strong. Most of those boys desired for the sisters to degrade themselves, the fleeting fantasies I had seen all day had confused me until I witnessed Mike's more in-depth and graphic fantasies of Bella.

The image of her, his hand grasping her hair and pushing her roughly downwards, played in his mind. I pushed my chair closer to her and turned to face him, imagining my own fantasies of exactly what I would like to do him and anyone who dared even imagine hurting Bella or her sisters for that matter.

Less than a moment later I felt something soft and warm stroke the back of my hand, pulling out of my own evil fantasies. Bella. I took hold of her hand, to prevent the homicidal fantasies from returning and smiled at her as best I could while calming down. I turned to the screen and allowed the memories I had been repressing to swirl happily in my head as she made no move to pull her hand back.

The bell ending class made her jump and her heart speed up what seemed a hundredfold. Bella's expression screamed panic, this confused me. She was fine a moment ago, there didn't seem to be anything to cause her panic. She still made no move for me to release her hand, so I held on even as I picked up our bags and we walked into the hallway to meet up with Jasper.

'What's wrong with her?' Jasper was visibly fighting to keep his expression friendly to Bella, rather than broadcasting the concern he had for her. 'She's scared to death, what did you do?' His eyes flickered to our hands then back to me. I shook my head, but I really couldn't tell him anything right now.

Jasper was obviously trying to calm Bella, and she was obviously trying to be polite. I can't say that either was working well. Bella's hand was now shaking, and she was desperately trying to make conversation. Her voice was still calm and poised, as it had been all day even when I knew she was terribly anxious. If we weren't what we are we may have never noticed her fear or anxiety. But it was hard not to, between Jasper's talent and her heart pounding frantically. She composed her expressions quickly, her voice never betrayed her. She really was today's version of a lady, I briefly wondered if her sisters were the same.

Her eyes were filled with terror when she reluctantly released my hand at the door to the locker rooms.

"Dancing can't be that bad," Jasper forced a joke.

Another expression crossed her face, obviously it was something completely different bothering her. She gave a weak smile and went into the locker room.

"What's up?" Jasper asked as we headed towards the other door.

"I don't really know. She was fine until the bell rang for class to end," I answered.

'Holding hands?' he asked.

"That was long before," I answered as quietly as possible as we went into the locker room.

**BPOV**

Because we waited on Jasper, the gossip of our hand holding during Chemistry had gotten to the girls locker room ahead of me as had my sisters. They were waiting just inside the door and ushered me over to my locker, but even with them as a buffer they approached.

"Don't give anyone else a chance, do you?" Lauren asked.

"It isn't her fault he approached her, Lauren," Alice defended me.

"It's not bad enough that you three have every boy in this school chasing your skirts, you have to pick up the three new ones!" Jessica spat.

"Just ignore them, Alice," Rosalie hissed. I pulled my t-shirt on and closed my locker. I waited for Rose to grab her hair tie before walking out into the gym. I was leaving mine down, not completely uncommon for me, and it helped cover somewhat. Not enough.

"What in the hell is that?" Lauren screeched.

"Tell the truth," Rose said under her breath.

"I'm not sure, when I woke up this morning it was there," I answered. Whoever said honesty was the best policy was a damned liar.

**EPOV**

The general chatter of thoughts and voices that emitted from the girls' locker-room became more focused, defined with a single loud screech.

"What in the hell is that?" a high-pitched female screeched.

'She needs to tell the truth,' I heard Rosalie's already familiar tone in her thoughts. "Tell the truth," she whispered, voicing her thoughts.

The truth? The truth about what?

"I'm not sure, when I woke up this morning it was there," I heard Bella's quiet voice.

"Your parents aren't even gone a month and you're already having men over the night?" the screechy voice accused.

"I don't know where you got that idea back, but you better rethink it, Lauren," Rosalie growled.

"It's rather obvious, walking around like that," the Lauren girl answered. Then I could see what she was referring to in her thoughts. A clear mark, on the ivory skin of Bella's neck.

No, this could not be happening. Why? Why had it happened that way, why had I completely lost over an hour's worth of time? Why during that time had I lost control of myself but yet not in the expected way? Why did I not remember any of it until today?

Then Lauren decided to throw a plain face insult at Bella, "Whore, I bet that's how you're getting money,"

At this was a scuffle, some girls cried out and a loud thud.

**EMPOV**

I faintly remember my human mother telling me something about not hitting girls. Did this Lauren girl count? I don't know, but it sounds like someone already did. Good.

I couldn't quite figure out what exactly was going on, but it seemed that a few of the girls were harassing Bella in particular. And what came out of Lauren's mouth couldn't be true. Of course I didn't know Bella that well yet, but she sure didn't seem the type.

"Alice, Alice, that's enough," Bella was calling. "Rosalie! It's not worth it,"

"Did you hear what she said?" Alice's voice was hard with anger. "What she said about you?"

"Yes, I did. It's not worth it." Bella insisted. "Rose, let her go," Rose was the one that hit Lauren? I couldn't stop the grin, she sure was some woman.

I glanced over at Edward, who was wearing a mix of expressions. Embarrassment and anger were the most evident. I wondered what he was embarrassed of.

I found out when Bella walked out of the locker room, eyes full of tears towing each of her sisters by a handful of shirt. Her carefully curled hair was thrown back over her shoulders, displaying the hickey on her neck. It took literally everything I had not to laugh and not to direct jeers in Edward's direction even if just in thought. I knew now was not the time, if not for Edward's sanity but for Bella's sake. Bella was important to Rose, and I felt some strange half forgotten instinct to protect a younger sister. I remember having a younger sister once.

Bella, still tugging Rose and Alice behind her, walked up to me. Even with tear filled eyes she said, with determination, "You said to stick with you and you'd keep me on my feet. You still up for that challenge?"

I couldn't help but smile at that determination. I bent down and whispered to her. "I'd love to, but I have a feeling if I do I'll be in a wrestling match with my brother later,"

I know Edward was waiting for the taunting, when he gave me a grateful look and took Bella's hand after pulling Rose's shirt sleeve from it.

For his benefit I thought, 'Not now, but don't think it gets you off the hook,'

"So what happened in there?" I nodded towards the locker room, "There was a lot of noise,"

"Oh some snotty little girl is jealous of Bella and was making some very bad word choices," Rose said, with an offhand tone. "I offered to help her make better choices,"

I laughed, and then Rose added, "Of course Ali wanted me to just pound her face in,"

I saw Alice glaring at Lauren, her tiny form shaking in anger. Jasper put his hands on her shoulders and though she had no idea of it, calmed her using his talent, which was getting quite the workout today. The teacher called the class to order and we began.

"Your hand is so cold!" Rose said, her expression already looking for an answer.

**BPOV**

Everyone has their own way of dealing with things. Any other time my way would have been to hide in the bathroom crying for the rest of class. After seeing my sisters stick up for me like that, Rose had Lauren about four inches off the ground and against the wall, Alice was ready to jump in as well. As it was she was acting as cheerleader. I couldn't disappoint them. I threw my hair back over my shoulders and grabbed Alice, pulling her next to me as she was still saying, "Do it Rose, give her a nose job!"

"Alice, Alice, that's enough," I yelled at her, then grabbing Rose and shaking her. "Rosalie! It's not worth it,"

"Did you hear what she said?" Alice asked, "What she said about you?"

"Yes, I did. It's not worth it." I shook Rose harder. "Rose, let her go,"

When Rose let go of Lauren I pulled them both behind me by their shirts and right up to Emmett. I was determined for this to go the way it should have.

"You said to stick with you and you'd keep me on my feet. You still up for that challenge?" I asked him.

His smile was kind, but I could tell he was hiding laughter. Emmett's eyes gave him away. He leaned towards me and whispered, "I'd love to, but I have a feeling if I do I'll be in a wrestling match with my brother later,"

Then Edward was there, pulling Rosalie's shirt from my hand, then holding on to my hand again lacing his fingers with mine.

Class wasn't nearly as bad as I anticipated. Edward completely ignored the mark on my neck, and kept me close to him his expression almost daring someone to say something. His strong grip kept me upright and his murmured clarification of the directions by the coach and his assistants kept me from stumbling as often as I usually would.

When class ended and we were sent to the locker rooms to change back, I knew Lauren would be waiting to stage her next attack regardless of what happened before. Edward walked me to the door of the locker rooms. He turned and stared intently into my eyes, dazzling me. He slowly leaned towards me, not breaking our gaze until last moment, and kissed my neck directly over the phantom hickey then turned to walk to the boys locker-room.

My heart stopped and breathing grew shallow. As I felt my sisters grab my arms the dream came back, his growl against the skin of my neck and his arms lifting me, crushing me to his chest.

**Please keep in mind the thoughts Mike was having about Bella may or may not be okay in today's society dependent on your personal opinion. In Edward's human life that was about the worst you could think of a woman. This is not any kind of slam on people who like that sort of thing, it's just Edward's thoughts of his "pure" Bella.**


	16. Author's Note

Just another author's note:

Sorry about taking the story down. That's what happens when you date an english major who is actually good at writing original stuff and your fan fic pen name comes out in a game of drunken truth or dare. Well I now no longer date him, he's a friend so he can laugh at my twilight obsession all he wants.

So the story is now I am reposting, fixing some inconsistancies that I might be the only one who noticed since my beta reader dropped out early in the game last time around. I will not be working with one this time, which will shorten the release of the chapters. Since there is no beta reader there will be many, many mistakes. Point them out and I will go back and tweek it. I edited this first batch last night and will be working on another batch of old chapters tonight.

Once the old chapters are all posted chapters will likely be about once a week until I get my SCA garb sewn (norse viking era), then will pick up to about two.

As before, if you have a suggestion for the storyline tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Vicki


	17. Chapter14:AliensDevilsWitches&Goddesses

_**Vampires And Chocolate  
ChapterFourteen  
Aliens, Devils, Witches, and Goddesses**_

**APOV**

"Did he really just do that?" Rose asked, as we drug Bella to the locker we shared. She threw a dirty look in the direction of Lauren. Evidently Lauren had decided to lay off for the rest of the afternoon.

"Okay, Bella. Snap out of it," I ordered. "They are going to be waiting for us and we don't want to make them wait too long,"

"How do you know they are going to be waiting?" Rose asked. I gave her a withering look and she said "Oh, right…psychic Alice,"

"No Rose, do the math. Emmett stood in a parking place to make sure we parked next to them, which we did. Besides him making goo-goo eyes at you during lunch, I think Absolutely Gorgeous following Bella around with the lost puppy look would just about do it," I corrected.

"Don't call him that," Bella hissed as she changed. "I mean you do know his name,"

"But it's so much fun to annoy you," I sighed as I pulled my blouse on.

**EPOV**

"Girls take a long time, don't they?" Emmett asked as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet slightly.

"Well you may have taken a bit longer if you had bothered to turn your t-shirt right side out," Jasper answered.

I rolled my eyes, thankful that this stressful day was coming to an end. All in all it wasn't as bad as it could have been especially considering her remembering her dream from when I was there. I think I handled the situation during gym very well, too. Thankfully my brothers withheld their taunting until a later time, most likely the minute we pull out of the parking lot. I knew they would be asking for the answer to the question of why I kissed her neck at the end of class as well. That was simple; I did it for the benefit of the humans nearby. I knew if they saw that they would assume that either I put it there or I was claiming her no matter who did. As long as no one else found out about my little night time visit and left Bella the hell alone, I didn't really care what they thought.

As for leaving Bella alone, Lauren had other ideas. I hope she stays near her sisters while she's in the locker room. I'll watch out for her otherwise. Lauren was having some very violent ideas about getting Bella alone.

The girls came out of the locker room, first Alice then Bella followed by a very angry looking Rose, who kept glaring over her shoulder back into the room.

'I swear to God if she harasses us one more time I'm going to smash that perfectly straight nose flat into her face,' She thought looking back to the room. Right, as long as Bella is with Rose I don't think I'll have to worry about Lauren hurting her. On the other hand we may need to worry about Rose getting herself into trouble. Keeping an eye on her thoughts might be a good idea in that case.

I took Bella's bag from her shoulder and swallowed hard, being around her was becoming more difficult again.

'You're making us look bad, Eddie,' Emmett thought and tried to copy me by taking Rosalie's bag. Bad idea, Emmett. Rose tightened her grip on the strap and glared at Emmett.

I have never seen a human give a look to one of our kind to cause them to back up before, but Emmett definitely stumbled backwards.

"I can carry my own bag, thank you very much," she hissed.

"I know you can, I was just trying to be helpful," Emmett answered.

"I don't need help!" Rose told him.

"Yes, I know you don't need help but…" Rose was now stalking out of the gym and towards the parking lot. Emmett chased after her and we could hear before the door closed, "Rose wait! I'm sorry!"

Now why do I feel like that's going to become a common occurrence? Probably because my brother is an idiot.

"What was it I was saying about women's lib?" Bella asked, staring after her sister and Emmett. Jasper was quietly offering to carry Alice's, which Alice held out to him as she giggled. Classic Jasper, take my idea and do it better.

"You want to carry it; I don't want to upset you." I asked.

"Carry it if it makes you happy," Bella laughed, waving her hand towards her bag.

"It makes me feel very happy," I answered her. Didn't know why exactly it made me happy, but it did. When she smiled at my answer and slipped her hand into mine it made me even happier, like I was floating even while venom flooded my mouth.

**APOV**

Bella was gazing out the window as we drove to the house. "So cold," she mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"His lips were cold. I mean yeah, his hands were cold but that could be just from being cold. But his lips?"

"Emmett said something about that," Rose chimed in. "I asked about his hands being cold and he said they all have some sort of genetic disorder. Something about low body temperature and bad blood circulation. Sun-sensitive as well, that's why they moved here. He said a name for it, but I can't remember,"

"They all have it?" Bella asked. She knew as I did that Rose would have asked that question too.

"Yes, the doctor met his wife at a hospital and then they decided to adopt children with the same disorder. Emmett cracked some joke about the house being comfortable for all of them or something like that," Rose was digging through her purse now.

"I wonder if the eye color has anything to do with that." Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when Edward was trying to melt my brain or see though my clothes or whatever his eyes were black. Today they were goldish, which is an odd color anyways," Bella said, still staring out the window.

"Maybe they are all aliens," I suggested.

"Not the alien thing again, Alice?" Rose groaned. "You really need to lay off all the fantasy and maybe watch some reality TV or something,"

"I won't be watching anything except a whole lot of fabric for the next couple weeks, Rose," I answered. We rode in silence for a few moments.

"I wonder," Rose mused out loud, just as we pulled into the drive.

"What," Bella asked.

"They are cold right?" Rose asked.

"I think that has been established rather well, Rose," I answered as we got out. Rose was switching to the driver's seat.

"I mean, do you think they are cold everywhere?" she asked.

"Okay, and on that note I'm going in," Bella walked away, ever the virginal one.

I couldn't stop the giggle, "Probably, I don't know but I think Bella will find out first. Edward seems awfully touchy-feely with her,"

"Alice, costumes! Rose, Work!" Bella yelled from the front door.

"Geeze, cranky being away from your man already?" Rose called back.

"Heaven sakes, he's not my 'man'. I don't have a claim on him except to go to that dance," she answered.

"Yeah and him acting like he's never seen a female before when he's around you," Rose answered.

"See you later Rose," Bella ignored the comment.

"Yeah, I'll see her later. Pressed up against the Volvo by Edward," Rose snickered.

"Shut up before you really get her pissed off," I commented.

"Hey, come up with something fabulous for me, Ali," Rose grinned at me.

"Clothed and appropriate is all I'm shooting for Rose," I answered, dully.

"See ya," Rose got in the car and was gone in a flash. She better not get a speeding ticket. Bella would hit the roof.

**EPOV**

"It's not enough that he snuck into her room, made out with her while she slept, and marked her with his scent. He left a hickey on her too!" Emmett howled as soon as the girls' car was out of sight.

"Really, Edward. Was that necessary?" Jasper asked.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett," I glared at him and then answered Jasper. "I honestly don't remember most of the time I was there! Well I keep getting a few flashes…"

"That would explain all the lust," Jasper said.

"Lust?" Emmett hooted. I swear I'm going to kill him, I really am. It'll be very messy, have to make sure I do it outside or Esme may get mad. "So what kind of flashes Eddie? You didn't happen to do anything else interesting did you?"

I couldn't stand it anymore; I reached over and whacked Emmett in the back of the head hard.

"What was that for?" he whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I said shut the hell up, Emmett," I growled.

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Emmett grinned, still rubbing his head.

"I don't understand, why did you kiss her neck after gym?" Jasper was forgoing all the teasing and going straight for the information.

"Do I have to say? It's just going to throw more fuel on Emmett, you know," I groaned.

"Really? There's more?" Emmett was positively bouncing now.

"Well I'd like to know. But if you want to wait until later…" Jasper offered.

"He'll hear anyways," I sighed. "It was mostly for Bella,"

"No shit, really?" Emmett grinned.

"To get the humans off her back," I continued, glaring at Emmett. "She has no explanation for it; I can't really tell her the truth about it. The most I could do was make sure the humans thought that either I was the cause or I didn't care who the cause was,"

"More marking territory? God, Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. "Shit, what are you going to do next? Build a tower and lock her in it?"

"Emmett," I warned.

"No, what are you going to do when she figures it out?" Jasper asked. "Even if she doesn't figure it out consciously she's going to end up feeling smothered."

"I know! It's not like I did the first two things on purpose…not that I know of anyways. This last was more to help her out. Which, by the way that Lauren girl is planning a very violent encounter with Bella," I told them.

"She'll be fine if she's with her sisters, right?" Jasper asked.

"I think so; I want to keep an eye on Rosalie though. She seems to have a temper and it's very short when it comes to Lauren," I said, mostly to Emmett, who looked at me questioningly. "She was thinking about smashing Lauren's nose flat last I checked,"

Emmett laughed uproariously. I shook my head.

"I say watch her, those girls seem to have enough stress as it is. They don't need Rosalie getting into trouble on top of it," Jasper agreed.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of any of the girls being on their own. The three seem to be a package deal, I'm sure if Lauren can't pick off Bella she'd go for Alice happily," We were pulling onto the drive now. "I'm not sure she'd go after Rose quite as quickly, but I'm afraid Alice or Bella individually…"

"I'll help watch out for them. I like that Bella. For as nervous as you were making the poor girl, she's funny!" Emmett smiled. "And Alice is a feisty one,"

"Rosalie works tonight, take the car and get the oil changed," I told him.

"You are going to let someone else work on your car?" they asked, incredulously and in unison.

"She's a smart girl, she can handle it I'm sure," I told them, yes I was picky but it was just an oil change. An unnecessary one at that.

"The other girls?" Jasper asked.

"Not working tonight," I told him.

"You're going to go over there aren't you?" Jasper asked. Without waiting for an answer he said, "I'm going too,"

So twenty minutes later (after Emmett got his teasing in regarding adding spying on Bella to my repertoire) Jasper and I were crouched behind the bushes under the window of the room the girls were in at the moment.

"We don't have to listen to them; we could see the front and back doors from the forest. Lauren isn't going to sneak in a window or anything like that," I told Jasper.

'Don't tell me you don't want to listen,' Jasper was grinning.

"It's not right," I answered.

'Didn't matter to you when you crawled in bed with her last night,' Jasper was still grinning.

"I was about to kill her! God knows why that didn't happen, but I'm thankful for whatever caused me to stop," I shook my head.

'Lighten up,' Jasper answered. 'Go hunting later, I'll hang out here. Listen,' he jerked his head towards the window. 'This will be more interesting than sitting in the trees with just us for entertainment.'

I nodded.

"Ah, here it is," Alice's voice sounded from inside. In her thoughts I could see a length of shimmering white fabric.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Bella's voice was muffled by the bricks and walls of the house.

"Rose's costume. I'm going to make a modified toga, she's going to be Venus," As Alice answered I saw her vision of the dress she was going to make Rosalie.

I heard a closet being opened and Alice digging through it. Her mind was focused on a red satin dress.

"Have you seen the dress Rose wore for homecoming sophomore year?" Alice's voice was further muffled.

"All the way in the back," Bella answered. "What's that one for?"

"You," was the answer.

"And what am I dressing as?" Bella asked.

"A devil, you still have those red heels right?" Alice asked. "It's going to need a lot of altering but I think I can fit this to you. Some dark makeup and we'll curl your hair all up on top of your head I think there are some red satin left over from this we can make some horns,"

Jasper was laughing at the horrified expression on my face. 'Don't worry; we're going to fix it. We'll talk about it tomorrow.'

"Yes I still have the heels, I don't know how I'll walk in them all night without killing myself," Bella answered Alice's question.

"Don't worry I'm sure Absolutely Gorgeous will keep you from falling," Alice giggled.

Jasper was laughing harder now, 'Wait until I tell Emmett!'

"You wouldn't!" I said.

'It's too good! I have to!'

In my glowering I must have missed the rest of the thought but all I caught from Alice was 'Vampire'. I stiffened, staring at a confused Jasper.

"Bella where are those capes from four years ago?" Alice asked. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. Paranoia.

"In the box on the right up top," Bella said, she sounded distracted. "You'll want mine; Rose's will be too long on you and yours too short. I guess you're going to wear my purple from freshman winter formal?"

"Yes I suppose it will do nicely," Alice mused.

"Witch?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I can get a hat for rather cheep at the drug store," Alice answered. Jasper was shaking his head now.

"We'll discuss this later tonight, after Emmett shows up," Jasper said.

"Emmett here too?" I groaned.

The rest of the time in silence we moved under cover of the shrubbery to listen in on the two girls cleaning their home, doing their homework, and fixing their meal. It troubled me how quickly Alice's thoughts became depressed. Several times I caught the stray thought, 'So dark'. Then I saw Bella's face or posture in Alice's thoughts a few times. I suddenly felt the need to do something, anything to brighten their lives just a tiny bit.

"Wait here, I have to make a call," I told Jasper. He gave me a strange look and nodded. I slipped from our hiding place and out to the forest, pulling my phone out as I moved.

**BPOV**

I pounded on Rosalie's door as I passed. "Wake up, Rose!" I called.

Once in my room I pulled on my jeans and began to search through my closet for another turtleneck sweater to wear.

"What are you digging for?" Alice asked, standing fully dressed next to my bed.

"A sweater," I answered.

"Wear your blue," she answered, going to my dresser to pull it out.

"But it's a V-neck," I answered. A particularly deep V-neck. If it dipped any lower I would be sent home for wearing it to school.

"Everyone saw it yesterday and if they didn't see it they heard about it and Absolutely Gorgeous's move too," Alice answered, handing me the sapphire sweater.

"Stop calling him that!" I hissed. She was right, it would be best to not even acknowledge the mark or the talk.

"Okay, I'll just start calling him Yummy then!" Alice bounced over to sit on my bed while I ran a brush through my straight hair; I had not been up at four am today so it was not curled. As she did the doorbell rang and her eyes lit up.

"No, the other was better!" I yelled as I chased her down the steps. "You dare call him that when he can hear it I'll burn all of your clothes!"

Alice was bouncing up and down, trying to see out the peephole. It was a lost cause; she'd have to go get the step stool. I nudged her aside and looked out. There was no one there, but something was on the porch.


	18. Chapter15: Of Roses and Love

**Vampires and Chocolate  
Chapter Fifteen  
Of Roses and Love**

**BPOV**

"Alice, open the door. I think I'm going to be sick," I turned from the door and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"What is it Bella?" Alice looked terrified.

"Alice, it's okay. I'm just a little light headed," I answered. Was that really what I thought it was on our front porch?

I heard Alice pull the door open and gasp, "Oh Bella! Rosalie! Rose come quick!" The sweet aroma filled the entryway as soon as Alice opened the door. I was right.

Rose skidded on the hardwood of the entryway in her socks. "Who?" was all she said.

Alice lifted a large arrangement of roses, one of three sitting on the front porch.

"Who do you think, Rose? I thought you were smart," I sighed as Alice carried the arrangement past me and to the kitchen.

"But he was with me all yesterday evening, all of the florists would have been closed by the time he left and not open yet this morning," Rose said, picking up a second and pushing it into my hands.

"There are three of them," I reminded my sister, and carried the roses into the kitchen.

The table overflowed with roses, each arrangement held fifty not counting the baby's breath and ferns filling out the two addressed to my sisters. Mine was filled out with a different flower that I wasn't familiar with along with the ferns. The colors of the roses were odd though. Red, orange, and lavender.

I pulled the card out of the envelope.

"Flowers speak for the heart."

Yeah, what in the world is that supposed to mean? I wonder if the other girls' notes could clarify mine. "What do yours say?" I asked.

"Pass," Alice handed me hers and I handed mine to Rosalie.

"Hoping these make you smile. See you in school, Jasper."

"What the hell does this mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Pass," Alice was now anxiously grabbing my note from Rose. She thrust Rose's at me.

"Thanks for the oil change. Can't wait for shop tomorrow, Emmett." I snorted, that somehow seemed so very…Rosalie. I'm sure she read her own personal weird form of romance into it. I'd put money on the fact he never would have thought to send her flowers. But neither of their notes helped me make sense of mine. He didn't even sign it. Arrogant. He simply assumed he would be the only one to send me flowers.

"What the hell does it mean?" Rose asked me as we passed our notes back.

"No idea," I mumbled.

"I know!" Alice squealed. "Rosemary for remembrance, daisy for innocence, lavender for devotion, forget-me-nots for love…"

"I thought roses were for love," Rose muttered.

"Both are, forget-me-nots are supposedly more like a crush-love. Roses are like true love," I was remembering reading something during a research project. "Alice is right. But with roses the colors mean different things… the number too if I remember right,"

"What then?" Rosalie demanded.

"No time, we'll be lucky to make it in time to even say hello at this point," I answered. I looked at Alice.

"I know, I know. Talk my way out of clothing construction and go the computer lab," Alice said, grabbing her rain boots. "You owe me,"

"Not at all, you want to know too," Rose said.

"I could just ask Jasper," She said as we pulled our boots on.

"Except he didn't order them," Rose told her.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because yours is the only unique arrangement, the other two are identical. Besides, your note is the one that clued us in on it," Rose said.

"She's right Absolutely Gorgeous will have to be promoted to Absolutely Charming now, but it was definitely Edward" Alice giggled. "Or Yummy as he is now known,"

"God, Alice shut up!" I groaned as we pulled our coats on.

"You know you love me," She laughed, grabbing her bag and running out into the rain to the car.

**EPOV**

I wish there had been time to wait and hear their reactions this morning, but there wasn't. We weren't going to be able to listen, go back and get the car and get to school. Bringing the car with us was out of the question as we wouldn't have been able to sneak away quickly enough with it.

This afternoon was going to be difficult, but after listening in on Alice and finally Rosalie's thoughts last night as well as their conversations I got a better idea of their situation. Until then I had no idea that Bella was acting guardian over both of the others until they each turned 18 over the next month and a half. I had no idea they were trying to survive off of only their part time jobs. And that Alice was worried that Bella wasn't going to be able to make the money stretch far enough. I also got a very good idea of exactly how bullheaded Bella actually was.

We were waiting by the car for them to arrive. Actually Jasper and I were leaning against the car, Emmett was standing in the middle of the space next to it with his arms crossed, daring someone to try to take the spot. Never mind someone could have hit him and simply made scrap metal out of their used Cavalier.

"Emmett, no one else is coming. Maybe they are sick or something?" Jasper called to him.

"We should go check on them then," He said, looking towards the drive once more.

I agreed, we should go check on them. They could be sick, or that feeble car of theirs could have broken down. Not that that would have been too much of a worry. Emmett raved about Rosalie's ability with a wrench. But I didn't like the idea of them stuck on the side of the road, or Rosalie trying to fix a car in that position.

I found, as I walked back to Bella's home after hunting last night, that I cared deeply not only for Bella but for her sisters as well. Not in the same way, not at all. But they felt like sisters, they way Emmett and Jasper felt like brothers. Though sometimes I really wanted to disown Emmett.

"We can't, we've been seen here," I sighed. "If they don't show up by second period I'll make up some emergency and go check on them,"

"I want to go!" Emmett pouted. What, was he five years old?

"Someone with some sort of social graces should go," Jasper smirked. "That barely includes Edward, and definitely excludes you. This is why I should go,"

Emmett growled, I scowled. Then I got an idea. "It's my car!" I announced, running my finger over the key in my pocket.

"Only because Carlisle won't let me ride my bike to school," Jasper sulked.

Emmett was bouncing now, grinning. "They're here!" he boomed.

We had to hurry, no one even had a chance to say hello. We took the girls' bags; surprisingly Rose surrendered hers to Emmett, and whisked them off to class. I kept pace with Bella as she hurried to class and we slid into our seats just as the bell rang.

We were reading again. She glanced at her notebook and then began to read. About twenty minutes later I noticed she was writing something, and then her small hand slipped a note onto the page of the book I was pretending to read.

_Thank you for the flowers_

I'd almost forgotten the flowers just seeing her this morning. I scribbled back.

_Do you like them?_

The amount of anxiety was unbearable as I watched her expression as she returned the note. A soft smile crossed her face.

_They are beautiful._

I didn't even think as I scribbled

_Not as beautiful as you._

Her scent intensified as she blushed and the monster threatened again. I got a hold of myself enough to be able to admire the pink flush.

_Thank you. They are a little excessive though._

I shook my head slightly as I wrote back.

_I didn't think they were good enough. I'll do better next time._

**BPOV**

Not good enough? What the hell was he thinking? I shoved the note in my bag as class was getting ready to end and any moment he'd be snatching my bag away. Well if it made him feel manly, who was I to complain about not lugging a heavy bag around school? And he carries two! It doesn't even seem to bother him, but judging by the muscles that his thin cream colored sweater clung to… lets just say I'll be having interesting dreams for months okay?

This time on the way to class he offered me his arm. Seriously, like in old movies and books. Something that only happens at formal events anymore unless it's by the overly romantic. Overly romantic, that doesn't really seem to be it. It's almost like he doesn't know what to do. Something Rosalie said yesterday… like he's never seen a female before.

These thoughts were interrupted by the fact I was able to feel on his arm a very little bit without him noticing. Those muscles were hard as rocks. The boy must have a mad workout program.

I didn't have much time to dwell on either as we were walking through the hallways with Alice and Jasper. I really like Jasper he always seems to make everyone feel comfortable and always has this reassuring smile ready to go.

I was becoming anxious, anxious for lunch. Lit, music, Trig… how then hell was I going to make it to lunch. I wanted to find out what Alice finds out, I want to show them the notes we had passed, I wanted to tell Alice my revelation and get her opinion. For right now I had to sit next to Edward and try to concentrate on class and not staring at him.

As Edward held the door for me for music he asked, "Where's the guitar,"

"Oh! I forgot it!" I had, completely. Between the costume hunt last night and the flowers this morning, I'm just happy I got to school with my rain boots on.

"That's alright," he answered, grinning. "It just means I get to hear you sing more today,"

Just when I thought today was going to be better in the blushing department, he has to go and start saying stuff like that again. At least I wasn't having freaky dream flash backs today. But he was still looking at me like I was an oasis in the middle of the Sahara. Meanwhile I was trying not to look at him, every time I did I lost track of everything and was in a daze. So I'm pretty sure I was looking at him with the same kind of expression. How embarrassing. But I couldn't help but stare as his fingers flowed effortlessly across the keys.

Trig seemed to last an eternity. I knew Alice was off looking up the flower meanings on the internet and that when we went to the restroom before the cafeteria we'd have the meanings. Why couldn't they have just sent a dozen red? Fairly simple, basic, to the point. I had no idea that lavender roses existed until they showed up on my doorstep. Fifty roses I'd counted, then the other smaller white flowers were completely unfamiliar.

While I was pondering what an orange rose could possibly mean I remembered something I'd said earlier in the morning. "Roses are like true love," Were these boys trying to tell us they are in love with us? Or was I reading more into it than necessary? Did we love them? I couldn't pinpoint my own emotions, let alone my sisters'. Something certainly was different. In his presence I easily lost my resolve. I didn't have time or the emotional energy for a relationship right now. I had to be a responsible adult while finishing high school. I had to make sure things were right so they didn't take Rose and Alice and stick them in foster care again until their birthdays in November. It was sad, but we needed the money from their jobs with mine to be able to exist. I don't know if I'll be able to have a house with food and electricity and heat and water for them when they'd come back. We were walking a fine line as it was.

Lost in my depressing thoughts of the state of our finances, trig finally passed and the bell rang. I pulled the note out of the pocket of my bag and shoved it in my jeans. I had a sneaky suspicion that Edward was going to take it the second I walked out of class. I was wrong; he walked into class and took it before offering me his arm again and escorting me to my sisters. Rosalie was smirking the sight of me hanging onto his arm, Alice giggling while clutching Jasper's hand with both of hers. I noticed how insanely tiny she looked next to him and Emmett, who was standing between her and Rose. Emmett had one arm wrapped around Rose's waist and the other around Alice's shoulders.

"We'll meet you girls in the lunch room," Emmett smiled as we approached. "Don't worry about getting in line; we'll get you something,"

And before I could protest them spending more money on us they were striding away and almost to the cafeteria.

"Bella, let it go," Rosalie said, knowing the expression I was wearing I'm sure. We've been around each other long enough to read each other easily.

"Come on!" Alice said, tugging on my hand. "I've got to tell you what I found out!"

"I've got something for you two to read as well," I answered.

**RPOV**

Bella is insane if she thinks I'm going to let any of these guys slip away from us. Someone would have to be a blind deaf idiot to not see how perfect they were for each of us. Almost like some supernatural being tailor made each of them for us.

Alice and Jasper for example. He was the tall, lean, fair type she's always lusted after but he also level headed and his calm nature was perfect for her normal hyperactive hair brained schemes.

We were in the restroom we always went to before lunch; it was a bit out of the way but always deserted.

"Okay, Alice spill," I demanded.

"First it was hell trying to get out of class, I had to make up a lame excuse about researching for my semester project," Alice whined. She was trying to build us up.

"Alice," Bella complained. "If you don't hurry up I think one of them will be in here to make sure we're still breathing."

"Well, first the colors. Red is easy, every one knows it means romantic love. Lavender is love at first sight," she was grinning manically as she explained.

"Orange?" I asked.

"Passion, desire," Alice said slyly, looking at Bella. As I looked over at her I saw she was blushing.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked, looking oblivious.

"Please, haven't you seen how he looks at you?" I asked.

"Yes," she blushed deeper. "But,"

"And Yummy can't keep his hands to himself now can he?" Alice teased.

"Alice! Stop calling him…" Bella began.

"What do you mean Alice?" I hadn't any classes with them, the last I'd seen any of them was when we were rushing to class.

"In the hallways he's got her holding on to him, in class he either has his hand on her back or is holding hers," Alice explained. "And did you see the way he looked when they left us just now?"

"Yes, like someone asked him to cut his arm off or something," I answered. The two really were odd, like someone magnetized them.

"You and Jasper are just as bad," Bella answered. "Anyways we have to hurry and I want you to see this note,"

"Ohhh… I want to see what Absolutely Gorgeous had to say!" Alice was grabbing for the note. Bella held it out of her reach and handed it to me first.

"Bella!" She whined.

"I told you to stop calling him stuff like that!" Bella answered. "It's what you get!"

"Whatever," Alice snapped.

I read the note. "Not as beautiful as you." I read aloud. "Wow, he's got it bad,"

"You're not kidding!" Alice grinned, clapping.

"I didn't think they were good enough. I'll do better next time?" I read. "Bella, you better get used to grand gestures, seems he's prone to them. With any luck he'll rub off on his brothers. I have to agree though. Fifty roses are rather excessive,"

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "I didn't tell you yet,"

"What Alice?" Bella asked.

"Fifty roses mean unconditional love," she answered, with a wistful smile.

**EPOV**

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled, "I'm trying to concentrate,"

"And he has a hard enough time without your bugging him," Jasper said, dryly.

I gave him a glare while I continued to concentrate on Alice and Rosalie's thoughts. First I tried to convince Emmett and Jasper that spying on the girls' conversation though Alice and Rose's thoughts was wrong. Of course Emmett had to use my bedroom escapade against me, again. So I was trying to concentrate on what the two were thinking, I still couldn't hear Bella's. That made figuring out the conversation difficult and annoying.

The girls had figured out the meaning of the flowers. Emmett of course had no clue and had questioned me on the odd color combination. Jasper asked me what each meant as he had a relatively good idea already. I could hear Rose react to what each meant, along with some very interesting yet embarrassing commentary on Bella and I. I could see an image of Bella blush at one point. Though with the excitedly jumbled thoughts of Alice and Rosalie I couldn't figure out what it was in reaction to. Then Bella showed them the notes we were passing in class. More embarrassment on my part. Damn it, now Jasper is more intrigued noticing my embarrassment. Not that I ever minded answering Jaspers direct questions, however he's in one of those moods today, he very well could say something in front of Emmett.

"Are you going to share with us or not?" Emmett huffed. Just as the girls began to head towards the cafeteria.

"Not much to share," I answered, fairly honestly. "They figured out what I meant in the note. Much girl squealing and speculation ensue. Basically Rosalie knows exactly how you feel,"

"And?" Emmett asked. "What about her?"

"Hey, I'm not the empath," I said, holding my hands up.

"You know what she is thinking though," he hissed. Its fun pissing Emmett off when we're at school, I don't have to worry about running here.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I grinned.

"It won't be for you," Emmett muttered.

"Yes it will," I answered. "Can't read her, remember?"

"Oh, I never thought about that. What with you turning into a succubus and all," Emmett answered.

My fists clenched under the table and then I was instantly calmed. "Emmett, let's not provoke Edward anymore. At least not with that incident anymore," Jasper said. Emmett nodded as the girls entered the room.

I would love to say I only saw Bella as they entered, but that would be a lie. Some instinct made me watch out for the others, besides like I told my brothers last night they seem to be a package deal. Rather like we are.

Honestly it was amazing; they resembled supernatural beings though I knew all three were very human. Each with their own unique beauty, all three ethereal. Happiness seemed to radiate from them like light, like the smiles that lit each of their faces with their eyes sparkling.

I vaguely heard Jasper say in a volume only we could hear, "Gentlemen, that is love,"

_**Okay as a note, Emmett calling Edward a succubus isn't a mistake on my part. It's Emmett's mistake.**_


	19. Chapter16:Car Rides and BBQ Wings

First, I want to apologize for the long time between posts. Believe me I have enough in person harassment about it. But here we go again. I'll be posting tonight a couple chapters. The problem is I just got a refurbished laptop and it has monitor issues. So it is going in for repairs tomorrow with any luck I'll get it back next week and be back to posting. So on with it!

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Car Rides and BBQ Wings**

EPOV

"They all work tonight," Emmett commented. "Wanna make a visit to Bella's work?"

"I don't know where she works," I answered.

"I do!" he sang, but he was listing directions on how to change the oil on a car in his mind.

"Rosalie told you," I said.

"Yup!" Emmett said in a cheerful voice.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" I asked.

"I get to go too," he answered.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rose is a big girl; she can take care of herself. Besides that old man that owns the garage is going to be around. She won't be by herself," Emmett answered. "Besides, Bella's kind of funny. That is when you aren't making her all nervous,"

"I make her nervous?" I asked Jasper.

Before Jasper could respond Emmett answered loudly, "You don't have to be Jasper to see you make her nervous. First she kind of spaces out and then gets all fidgety. I think it has to do with you sneaking in her room,"

"You said after…" I began. In repayment for my ordering flowers for all three girls and not just Bella, Emmett had promised to drop the succubus taunt. Seriously, comparing me to that blood whore Tanya masquerading as a vegetarian to worm her way into this coven… it makes me sick.

"I wasn't teasing; just telling you what I think makes her nervous. Like how you watch her all the time. I mean, I'd love to stare at Rosalie all day but you just don't do that. Seriously, man you act like…" Emmett stopped short; the only thing in his mind was 'Good Lord'. "Jasper! What do you think Edward is acting like?"

"Like he's never… He hasn't! Emmett!" Jasper gasped.

"I know and we've been teasing him the whole time and he really doesn't know what he's doing!" Emmett said.

They never listen to a word I say.

"I thought you just never…but you haven't even dated a girl?" Jasper asked.

"What part of 'died at seventeen' do you not get?" I asked.

"When I was seventeen…" Emmett's mind was filled with a busty redhead wearing very little.

"Emmett, Overshare! Please think of anything else!" I yelled.

"Someone is a little repressed," Jasper muttered.

"You think?" Emmett answered, laughing.

"When I was human I didn't care too much for chasing after girls, especially the idiots my mother's friends introduced me to. So, no. No sex, No dating, not even a single kiss until that incident the other night," I told them.

"Wow. Hey, Jas. I bet he even went to an all boys' school," Emmett challenged Jasper.

"Surely no one is that sheltered, I bet you twenty he didn't," Jasper answered. Everything is a bet to these guys.

"You're on," Emmett answered.

"Yes. Boarding school in the fall and spring. All boys," I told them, they'd harass me all night.

"Man, he needs help," Emmett murmured.

"The only thing I need help with is where she works, please," I told him.

"Just drive to Port Angeles and I'll tell you when we get there," Emmett said, nodding towards the road. "And you're going to get the help. You're our brother Eddie; we can't let you botch this up!"

"With you're help I'll be single until I die, again," I answered.

"Listen to Emmett, Edward," Jasper said.

"Just a couple pointers, nothing huge. I mean, most of the guys in this time have all done the major mistakes by our supposed age so we just have to catch you up some." Emmett tried to sound helpful. "Like how you look at her all the time. It makes her nervous. You see girls feel aware of their appearance much more than we do. They worry about it. Now Bella, she's having a hard time already because she has so much responsibility. Now couple that stress with wanting to look pretty for you all the time, well she just can't do it. Humans don't have that capacity."

"But she's beautiful all of the time," I protested.

"Of course she is, they are all three beautiful women. And smart, they'll figure us out," Jasper answered.

"Not something to worry about right now." Emmett shook his head. "Like Jasper said, we all know they are beautiful. But when you stare at her so much she will begin to worry that that is the main reason you like her at all. Now you can not come out and say this to her unless she says something first. But if she does, know it's a lost cause. She'll think what she wants and there will be no changing it. So instead of that what you need to do is stop friggin staring at the poor child!"

"You know, I was going to tell you how good of a job you were doing, but you began repeating yourself," Jasper interrupted Emmett's rant. "What he means, Edward, is not to let her see you looking at her all the time. Some of the time, yes. And when she catches you let her know you know she caught you. Just give her that doofy grin you get all the time now and it's all good."

"Doofy?" I asked.

"Yeah, like this," Jasper said. "Bella."

"There it is!" Emmett yelled.

"I do not have a doofy grin and most certainly not when Bella is mentioned," I answered.

"You definitely do, I wish I had a camera," Jasper laughed.

"Rose calls you Puppy," Emmett laughed, "In class and when I was at the shop with her. She says you follow Bella around like a lost puppy,"

"You know what Alice calls him?" Jasper, gasped between laughing.

"Jasper if you know what's good for you…" I began. My threats just didn't hold any meaning to them anymore.

"What does Alice call him, Jas?" Emmett was shaking the car.

"I swear Emmett you screw the suspension on this one I'll tear you apart and throw you over the treaty line," He had destroyed four of my cars so far with his overexcitement. I happened to really like this one.

"She calls him 'Absolutely gorgeous'," Jasper laughed. Emmett howled with laughter. I'm glad he doesn't know the other one yet. I almost died a second time when I heard her think that.

BPOV

For being a Wednesday night with no key sporting events going on, we were crowded. I was barely able to keep up with all of the tables.

I was so busy I hadn't noticed exactly who the new customers seated in my section were until I was already standing at the table. Three pair of topaz eyes stared back at me.

"Oh, God," I gasped, stumbling back a bit. "What are you guys, stalkers or something?"

"What can't three guys go get something to eat?" Emmett grinned at me. I notice Edward looked very upset.

"Yeah, sure what do you want?" I asked.

"What we don't get the waitress routine," Jasper tried to sound offended.

"Nope, what do you want?"

Three cokes and four dozen hot bbq wings, the first sauce on the list. And a guy the size of Emmett could likely easily put away two and a half dozen, not to say either of the others were small and teenage boys' appetites... Something definitely wasn't right. I didn't take time to ponder it as I continued to the other tables.

I stopped at the next table, it was a regular. As he ordered his beer his fingers grazed my left leg. I went after the drinks and delivered them. Emmett and Jasper seemed to be in deep conversation. Edward was giving me an anxious look.

I left to pick up an order to go to another table, this was another regular. This one likes to talk dirty to all the waitresses. Smiles and nods give you good tips with guys like these, I needed the money.

As I took an order from another table a neighboring table's occupant reached over and squeezed my butt. I didn't flinch; it was a nightly occurrence... one to be tolerated in favor of tips, and keeping my job. Lisa, the waitress that had been here the longest warned me that if I wanted to stay to not say anything about the regulars' behavior. She told me she's seen more than one incredible waitress be fired for something stupid shortly after reporting behavior or telling someone to stop. Until I found another job that paid as well, I had to deal.

I retrieved the Cullens' and two of the regulars' orders and brought them to the tables.

I paused a moment to talk to the boys, really Emmett and Jasper were the only responsive ones. Edward was glaring darkly at Jasper.

"Sorry, we're so busy tonight," I apologized.

"It's okay," Jasper smiled at me as I moved on. Surely these last tables would be done; I'd like to talk to someone for a few minutes. Since they had arrived the rush had stopped and the customers I had when they arrived had begun to leave.

I began delivering checks to the tables that were done. One was a straight up perv, one of the ones who like to put his cash in the front pocket of your apron and then slide his hand down to rest on your inner thigh, just below the hem of the short cut off denim shorts, as he told you to keep the change. Another dirty talker and one nice family (but bad tippers and next to the ass grabbing table).

Then I was back to check on the boys, their food was moved around but no less on the plates. The glasses were still full. Weird. Edwards's hands were clenched and he was squeezing his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, someone said something that upset him," Jasper said, a little off handedly.

I didn't get back around to them for awhile; when I did Emmett was alone at the table watching me.

None of their food had been eaten, nor their drinks. He stood as I walked towards him.

"I'm so sorry..." I began.

He held his hand up, "Don't worry," He pressed something into my hand with his huge ice cold ones. "He cares a lot for you, please for his sake try to get out of here. It may make him loose his mind," he whispered urgently and then walked away.

I hurried to the bathroom before I looked in my hand. Five one hundred dollar bills and a fifty. I shook my head, unbelievable. Over five hundred dollars for a tip. I slid the five hundred into my bra and took the fifty with the check to go ring it up.

JPOV

I had to all but drag Edward out to the car. I shoved him into the passenger seat; he was in no state to drive.

When Emmett got in I finally asked him, "So exactly what was going on? I know those men acting like that to Bella bothered you, but your emotions are a little extreme even for that,"

"The four in the corner behind us," Edward growled.

"They didn't even say anything out of line," Emmett commented.

"Their thoughts were more than out of line," he snarled.

"You can't attack a person for their thoughts, Edward. It may have been a passing fantasy," I tried to reassure him.

"A fantasy?" He asked, his voice was hysterical now, he calmed himself slightly. "A fantasy involving the rape and murder of both Bella and Alice?"

Emmett growled loudly, shaking the car. Emmett was always particularly protective of his family. I had to be calm; I had to calm the other two. This in itself was hard, but taking into account Edward saw the images in his mind of the intended act calming him was impossible.

"They've been watching them, making plans," Edward told us.

"Fine, so we watch all of them, those men and the girls. We have to find a way to watch without them knowing. The car isn't helpful," I said, thinking out loud.

"I'll take the car back to Forks and visit with Rose. Jasper, go in and tell Bella I'm going back but you and Edward want to go get some new music and that you need a ride," Emmett told me. Emmett really could come up with simple plans that worked on a moment's notice. No wonder he always said "Don't worry about it yet,"

I swung the door open and got out. "Emmett hang out with Edward until I get back," I gave Edward a warning look. Given the chance he'd hunt those four down now, and four men disappearing in the region we are living is not what we need to help us stay inconspicuous.

"How many?" the blonde hostess asked.

"No, I just left. I need to ask Bella Swan a question," I told her.

"I bet you do," she said slyly.

"No," I answered, with a grin. "Actually we know each other from school and I needed to ask a favor."

"Oh, I'll get her for you then," the blonde winked.

A few moments later Bella walked over, stumbling a little on the step up into the entryway. Only Bella would wear her hair in the low loose pigtails with a ball cap and be totally oblivious of the added attraction that the human males saw in it with her short shorts and baseball jersey tied up short and unbuttoned low.

"Hey, Jasper. I think Emmett gave me…" she began.

"Exactly what he meant to," I assured her.

"But…"

"No, really Bella." I told her. "Actually I need a favor. Emmett is awfully anxious about getting back to see Rose this evening, but Edward and I wanted to go check out some new cds…"

"Alice will be done in about an hour; I'll be done just after. If you want you two can ride back with us, I'll drop you off at your house," she offered.

"Just your house will be fine, Emmett will meet us there," I told her.

"Okay then," she smiled.

"See you in awhile, thanks Bella," I walked out to the car, and with Edward hid in the shadows of the surrounding buildings.


	20. Chapter17:You Just Might Get It

So the plan as of the moment is to post this all the way up to chapter 24 tonight as well as the first chaper of a new OC fic. A word about the speed at which things are progressing, this is a "fate" driven fan fic. Based on the idea that their relationships (all of them, not just the romantic ones)

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**You Just Might Get It**

BPOV

I can't understand the feeling of complete joy I felt when I walked out of work and saw Edward and Jasper leaning against the dull gold of our car, both of them talking comfortably and Edward holding a bag that looked like it had several cds in it. Both turned and grinned when I walked towards them, but Edward's expression was reminiscent of the hungry look from my dream.

Edward strode towards me, wrapping his arms around me, and then he leaned down and gently and quickly kissed me. Our first kiss, though special, it felt as if we'd done this for years. He gave me a lopsided grin and it made my heart stutter. He tugged on the hem of my shirt; I had untied it and buttoned it up for the ride home.

"Had to choose baseball, didn't you?" he asked. All the waitresses had a baseball, football, and hockey jerseys. The baseball one was the only one not hacked short, but was to be tied up.

"What don't you like it?" I asked.

"I adore it, baseball is my favorite," he was smiling, but his face fell and he pulled me closer. "But I didn't like the way the others looked at you. Bella, be mine, please Bella?" he spoke into my hair. The pleading tone of his voice was heart wrenching.

"Of course," I answered, best I could into his chest. He had the most delicious scent to him that I have ever smelled before in my life, and those rock hard muscles that I was currently pressed against was just going to feed more into those dreams I was already going to have.

"Not to break up a moment, but shouldn't we go get Alice?" Jasper called. Edward released me reluctantly and followed me as I went to Jasper, giving him a quick hug. It seemed to surprise him as much as it did me. But, though I'd only known him for three days it felt like he was my brother.

"You know you never have to ask for a ride or anything," I told him. "Just show up,"

Jasper patted me on the top of the head, "Thanks," he answered.

Edward, with a rather familiar motion, plucked the keys from my hand and opened the passenger door. "I'll drive, you relax," he smiled.

Jasper snorted as he slid into the backseat. "Edward you are so full of shit. Bella, he's pulling one on you. Edward can't stand to be in a car and not be the one driving. He has some kind of control issues or something," Jasper winked at me as I began to laugh. Edward was glaring at Jasper via rearview mirror.

"Edward, stop trying to melt Jasper's brain please and let's go get Alice," I giggled and rested my hand on his arm.

"I wish I could melt his brain," Edward muttered and started the car. I immediately felt self conscious about our poor beat up old Camry. There was no comparison between his well tuned shiny Volvo (Rosalie had been in raptures about it all night last night) and the beat up, patched together old car that us girls shared.

Alice was grinning like an idiot when she bounced out of the department store she worked at and climbed into the back seat next to Jasper.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed. "What happened to your car?"

"Emmett had an uncontrollable need to see your other sister," Edward answered.

"And Edward had an uncontrollable need for more music," Jasper added.

"Oh, music!" Alice squealed. She spotted the bag, "What did you get? Anything good?"

"It's all good, I picked it," Edward answered, defensively. Jasper snorted and Edward shot him another "brain melting" look, though the ones he was shooting Jasper were nothing compared to what he looked like on Monday. That memory still gave me the chills, though I had spent the last two days with a boy that seemed hopelessly devoted.

"Can I see?" Alice asked, after giving Jasper a dirty look. Edward had a slightly surprised expression on his face as he handed the bag back to her.

"Pick something out and we'll listen on the way home," he answered her.

Alice looked through the stack of what looked like about ten cds. "Oh wow! I've wanted to hear this one and we haven't been able to get it yet," she waved the cd.

"Well, open it and hand it to me," Edward answered as he pulled out onto the street.

Alice pulled the wrapping off and as she handed it forward Edward tried to accelerate. Our car made the all too familiar whirring noise that was too loud to be normal. Alice and I of course I had no clue what it meant. Rose had explained that the car was in fine working order, but that it could use a few parts to make it better. We of course didn't have the money for those parts, but according to Rose it was nothing to be worried over. It just would make quite a bit of noise while driving.

I faced out the window, my face flaming. It was horrible. His shiny Volvo would have a nearly silent ride, what with the perfect engine and all the door seals in perfect condition. The door seals on the Camry were being to dry rot or peal. It was over ten years old, and so it had a lot of road noise.

Jasper and Alice were leaning close together in the back seat, speaking in quiet whispers. Edward reached over, pushed my hair behind my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, as he picked up my hand and began to rub the back of it with his thumb.

"Nothing important," I answered. He didn't need to know my horrible embarrassment over my car. Just envy in disguise is what it was. I'd love to have a perfectly running car, nice clothes, and the ability to go blow over a hundred and fifty dollars on a stack of cds without blinking, to be able to leave a five hundred dollar tip when a friend is your waitress.

"No, something is bothering you," he insisted.

"Just something I want to talk to Emmett about," I answered. It was as good as anything.

"Don't bother, he won't take it back," Edward answered. "Emmett is stubborn, if nothing else. And he adores all three of you."

"How did you know what I was going to talk to him about?" I asked.

"I know Emmett," he shrugged.

I sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"Relax, Bella," he whispered, still stroking the back of my hand. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes one last time and then closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the headrest.

EPOV

Bella did finally relax; she fell asleep with a contented expression. I wished I could see what she was thinking, but then again I was glad I couldn't. Someone I could have a normal conversation with, without hearing what they are about to say or what they are thinking and confusing it for words they have spoken.

Their car was in poor condition. I heard Alice's thoughts when she and Bella exchanged an embarrassed look when we started home. Rosalie evidently had lied to them, to keep them from worrying I'm sure. The three went out of their way to protect one another. It had something to do with their past, but neither Alice or Rose never thought about it directly enough for me to know. At any rate I'd have to have Emmett help me take a look at it while the girls slept and the parts added to our "list".

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the living room when I parked the car in the drive. I didn't wake Bella, but went around and lifted her out of the car. I was really going to need to hunt tonight as well. My to do list has suddenly become much more complicated since Bella's arrival in my life.

"Her room is upstairs, second door on your left," Alice told me quietly. "We'll help her into her pajamas in a while if you'll just lay her down,"

I nodded and carried her up to her room, pulled back the covers and laid her gently on her bed. I pulled her shoes and socks off, careful not to touch her skin and disturb her sleep with my cold touch. I covered her with her blankets and slowly left the room.

I waited for my brothers outside. Finally they came out.

"Emmett, did you pick those up?" I asked.

"Yes, your writing is the best. You want to write the notes?" he asked.

"You just want me to come up with something cleaver for yours to Rosalie. Too bad, Rosalie's is from Jasper and I. You have Alice and Bella," I answered. "So you need to write them. I'll do Rosalie's and Alice's at the house when I drop the car off. One of you two can do Bella's when I get back. But on the way back I need to…

"Just don't mess the notes up while you do," Emmett already knew, and waved his hand.

"Check the email for confirmation on the rest," Jasper reminded me.

"Of course," I answered as I slid into the car, tossing my new cds in the passenger seat. I'd purposely left the one Alice was so very excited over in their car. That simple gesture made me feel happy; to know they had a little more joy in their lives. The project we were currently working on, I don't think any of us have been so interesting in doing something for decades. I watched my brothers disappear into the tree line before driving home.

I made it back a few hours later, and went directly to Bella's room. I could hear my brothers' thoughts coming from Alice and Rosalie's rooms.

"Emmett, you hypocrite," I said, just loud enough for him to hear.

'I'm not violating her in her sleep am I?' he thought.

"That's debatable," I muttered, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of Bella's room. She turned over, facing me. Her eyes were still closed as she smiled and murmured my name. As I watched her, a confused look crossed her face.

"Edward," she said, more insistent, almost like she was trying to get my attention. I went slowly to kneel by her bed and she called me one more time.

"Yes, Love. I'm here," I answered her. She snuggled further into her pillow and covers and smiled contentedly.

"Love you, Edward" she mumbled with a sigh.

"I know you do, though I can not wait to hear you say it while you are awake," I told her. She lifted her head, searching for me, and I kissed her gently. She sighed and slipped back into a deeper sleep.

BPOV

"Bella, Bella!" Alice squealed, throwing herself onto my bed.

"What, Alice?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. The first thing I smelled were roses, I thought it was because of the arrangement of fifty of them sitting on my desk. No, Alice had another bouquet in her hands.

"This is for you!" she grinned, shoving them into my hands. They were a beautiful yellow with velvety petals, a dozen with sprigs of baby's breath. "Yellow is friendship," she winked and then said, "Well open the card!"

I opened the card, "Friends are the siblings God forgot to give us," it read and was signed by Emmett and Jasper. Alice giggled as I teared up. But I read the post script.

"Go to 'Off Broadway Costumes' in Seattle Saturday," it read. Tucked in with the note was a card, inside of which was a visa gift card and if I was not mistaken… I blinked and looked at the amount written in.

"Yes, Bella it says three thousand dollars," Rose said, leaning against the doorframe.

"We can't accept this," I whispered.

"That, or all three?" Alice held hers up.

"I'm giving mine back," I said, as I climbed out of bed.

"Bella," Alice whined.

"What? Don't you already have a costume for me?" I asked. "If not I just won't go! They can't keep giving us money. What if they expect something in return?"

"Well it will be their own fault for giving it to us," Rose answered. "If they want something else, knee them where it counts."

"I'm still not accepting it," I told them. I tossed the papers on my desk to get dressed and another fluttered out.

"No arguments, Bella. It makes us happy to give it to you," I recognized Jasper's handwriting from seeing him take notes in class. The unfamiliar scrawl from the first note must have been Emmett's; I didn't share any classes with him.

I sighed and set the note with the others.

"Remember; be careful what you wish for," Rosalie told me, "You just might get it,"

A faint memory, the first day of school of our senior year. Not very long ago, but it felt like decades.

"I'm not done! He should be romantic, but not overdone. He should know my favorite chocolates and flowers, not to send them all the time … but still know the right times to send them. He should be fabulously wealthy and want to spoil me rotten. And of course Rose would never forgive me if I didn't say he should have a hott car, something downright sexy,"

I shook my head, exactly what I asked for. Right down to drop dead gorgeous.

"That reminds me, do Volvos qualify as a hott car?" I asked Rose.

"I guess not, and not quite so melodramatic as lost puppy," Rose shook her head. "But he's head over heels, so that just might not show yet. And Emmett says they have a car collection… there may be hope yet," She winked as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, well I'm still holding out for the intelligent conversation!" I yelled out to the hallway.

"Bella, you have to be able to participate in it too," Alice called back, "Don't put it all on Gorgeous!"


	21. Chapter 18:Up Against a Wall

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a few chapters. But as a reminder. If I actually had anyway to make money off of writing this stuff I would. But as I own NOTHING I get paid NOTHING. Everyone on the same page now? Good.

**VampiresandChocolate**

**ChapterEighteen**

**Up Against a Wall**

BPOV

When we pulled up, the stubborn looks Emmett and Jasper gave me were enough to end the last struggling bit of resistance. When we thanked them we were given huge hugs and kissed on top of the head, Emmett lifted us off the ground in a huge bear hug. Edward gave me another gentle kiss after he pulled me close to him.

"Thank you for being so nice to my sisters," I murmered.

"No, thank you. You have no idea how the three of you have changed my life," he said, smiling.

Then the day fell into routine, the boys slung our bags as well as their own over their shoulders. I argued with Edward because he insisted on carrying my guitar as well and no matter what I said he wouldn't release his grip on it.

He wasn't staring at me quite so much today, but he touched me a lot more. In fact, he was always in contact with me. Holding my hand under the desk, sitting close enough our shoulders brushed, and me holding his arm walking through the halls.

In music, he started teaching me to play. I already knew a bit, so I picked up what he taught me quickly. I might have been even quicker if he wasn't sitting behind me, straddling the piano bench with his cool breath tickling my neck. When my fingers got sore from the strings, Edward massaged them with is own.

"See, I don't even have to go get you ice," he joked with a dark edge.

"Lucky with me being so clumsy," I answered.

At lunch Edward sat with his arm draped over my shoulders. Emmett sat on my other side, with his arm around Rosalie in the same way. Jasper sat across from us with Alice actually on his lap. I can hear the locker room gossip now. I glanced over at the "popular" table and saw several of the boys giving the Cullens evil glares. I guess they get their share of locker room heat as well.

Emmett saw my line of sight and commented. "Mike Newton is an ass," he announced.

"Tell us something we didn't know," Alice groaned.

"He was trying to convince everyone in the locker room yesterday that Bella was going to the dance with him," Jasper added.

"Yeah, had to pin Eddie against the wall so he wouldn't bash Newton's brains in," Emmett laughed.

"Jasper and I had to drag you out when Tyler started talking about." Edward began but stopped short.

"Oh, we know what he was talking about," I spoke up. "He's been talking about them since the seventh grade. Someone needs to buy the poor guy a playboy subscription or something so he can see some and get over it,"

Rosalie and Alice giggled; it was a running joke between us. Jasper was laughing along with; he was obviously the most laid back. Edward looked shocked, I suppose at what I said. Emmett looked furious.

"Emmet, chill," Alice reached a tiny hand across the table and laid it on Emmett's huge fist. "She's told him off more than a hundred times for it. It's not really his fault he has a mental defect that makes him fixate on Rosalie's breasts,"

At that the entire group burst out laughing, the guys were especially loud, and every single person in the lunch room turned to stare at us.

EPOV

We went to gym, having been left out of chemistry late. The others were in the locker rooms already and Bella ran in to the girls'. I didn't really need to run. I could grab my clothes then duck into a stall when the others were leaving, then change at top speed and walk out with plenty of time.

I was just inside the door when I heard girls screaming; I scanned thoughts and saw in Alice's mind Lauren pinning Bella against the wall.

"Coach, come quick! Lauren's beating up Bella" I heard one girl scream and then the heavy footsteps of the coach dashing to the girls' locker room I stayed where I was as boys surged past me. Jasper and Emmett were staring at me, while I concentrated on Alice's mind. She had an incredibly stable mind, easy to read but no less complex for it. As if I were standing next to her I heard her say, "Take her down Bella," and saw Bella block a punch Lauren had aimed at her face deflecting it into the tile wall behind her then sweep kick Lauren to the floor. Then the coach saying something to Bella.

I started to laugh as I walked back to change.

'He's got a screw loose!' Emmett thought.

'Edward, you and your emotional rollercoaster are going to make me sick,'

"And here I was trying to protect her from Lauren, someone should protect Lauren from her," I told them, shaking my head.

"What happened?" they asked together.

"Go ask the girls," I told them, going into the bathroom.

BPOV

I no sooner walked, well ran really, into the locker room and I found myself pinned to the wall by Lauren.

"Look here, I don't care who you think you are," she growled. "But you will back off Edward and give someone else a chance,"

"He's not an amusement park ride," I answered, I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Besides, I don't think I want to." I could see in my mind his face after he kissed me this morning. "There is nothing on this earth that could make me walk away from him. You are just jealous that he picked me and not your slutty self,"

Here it comes, exactly what I was trying to provoke. She struck out at me; I blocked sending her fist into the tile next to my head. She was unstable for just long enough for me to kick her legs from underneath her. I would have pinned her down to the floor myself, but I looked up and saw an amazed coach staring at the scene.

"Bella did you just…" he began. "Is this the same girl who can't run laps without falling at least twice?"

"We took self defense up until last year, sir," Alice spoke up.

He nodded. "Lauren, to the office. Excuse me while I call and let them know why she is there,"

We walked out into the gym, where Emmett and Jasper were waiting.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, as Edward walked towards us.

"Lauren tried to convince Bella to leave Edward, and Bella gave Lauren her refusal to do so," Alice chirped.

"Huh?" Emmett said, confused.

"Lauren pinned Bella to the wall and was about to beat her us when Bella made a wicked block and kicked her feet off from underneath her, Emmett," Rosalie explained to Emmett.

Edward's expression was a mix of amusement and pride as he hugged me. His mom must use some really rocking fabric softener because he always smells so good. I could bury my face in his sweatshirt all day long just to breathe in the scent. All the better if he's wearing it at the time, and then I would have access to those yummy muscles. Yummy. Oh God, I am going to kill Alice.


	22. Chapter 19:Out of Hand

**Vampires And Chocolate**  
**Chapter Nineteen**  
**Out of Hand**

BPOV

I didn't have work after school that day, so Alice dropped Rosalie off at the garage and me at home. I changed into jeans and a hooded sweatshirt with my beat up running shoes and pulled my bike out of the garage. Locking the door I rode towards town, with the monthly bills in my pocket. First was the electric company.

I handed the woman behind the counter the envelope, she brought up our account.

"Ma'am?" she said.

"Yes?"

"This has already been paid; next month's as well." she said, "Just a few moments ago actually,"

She was handing the check back.

"Do you know by whom?" I asked.

"Yes, can't forget a face like that..." she began.

"Never mind, thank you," I said, hurrying out the door. I rode quickly to the water company.

Here the story was the same. But when I asked, "Do you know by whom it was paid?"

"Not really, big fellow looked like a football player. Curly black hair..." the man said.

I shook my head and went straight home, I had a growing headache. This had gone beyond out of hand straight to ridiculous. These boys didn't know when to stop, did they? I thought it was bad then, walking up the front walk after stashing my bike in the garage I saw three boxes full of bags on the porch.

"Friggin gods and angels, what now?" I said out loud to no one. I pulled the boxes into the house, planning to return them; they couldn't sit outside all night in the damp though.

An envelope was on top of one of them. I ran to get the phone that was ringing. Rosalie, checking to make sure I'd gotten home from paying bills.

"Hi, Rose," I said as I ripped the envelope open.

"Hey, you home okay?"

"Yes, but you won't believe what happened," I groaned, pulling a piece of paper out of the envelope.

'We will not accept any of it back. And if you try to return this it will just show back up everyday until you do.' I sighed after I read it.

"They paid all the bills,' I said, now digging through a box.

"Who did what?" Rose asked, incredulous.

I repeated what the people at the electric and water companies said.

"Really, who else could it be?" I asked, "Then I get home and there are three boxes full of stuff and a note saying I'm not allowed to return it."

The doorbell rang. "What I want to know is how did they know I was paying the bills today?" I said as I headed towards the door. I looked out the window; it was a pizza delivery guy.

"Hold on a minute Rose," I said then I opened the door. "Sorry, you must have the wrong place. I didn't order any pizza,"

"No, ma'am someone ordered it for you already paid for. Sent this along with it," he was waving an envelope exactly like the one I held in my hand. Rosalie was giggling manically, having heard the exchange.

I sighed, tossed the envelope I was holding on top of the stack of boxes where the guy had laid the other one. Cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder I took the boxes and thanked the guy.

"The Cullens strike again," Rosalie giggled. "Wait until Alice hears this,"

I grumbled, opening the next envelope. "They could call like normal people, all this fancy stationary going to waste for one or two lines."

'Do something for me...Relax, be happy. Please?'

"Yeah I'll do something for you, I'll give you a black eye," I grumbled.

"Oh get over it, if he likes you so much to throw money at you so you have the ability to go out with him at all you should try to enjoy it," she said, gleefully.

"I'm not a gold-digger Rose," I said shortly.

"Well I'm not either," she said, sounding offended. "They approached us, we didn't approach them,"

I began digging through the boxes of bags. "Light bulbs, Engine oil, what looks like some car parts, windshield wiper blades..."I listed.

"Stuff we needed. I wonder how they knew?" she said.

"We needed oil? And car parts? Is there something wrong with the car? Why didn't you tell me?" I half shrieked.

"Well, I was going to tell you today but I guess I don't need to now," she said, obviously with a smile plastered on her face. "I've got to go; I'll see you when we get home,"

"Uh huh, by Rose," I said, discovering groceries in another box and putting them away. I stopped before the last box to scrounge some headache medicine out of a cabinet, grab a glass of water, and a slice of pizza. I munched on the pizza as I poked around the last box. Three cds, each of our favorite artists' new releases. Ones we didn't have because we hadn't the money for them. We never said anything about this stuff, just because it upset us.

Popcorn, m&ms, soda, and three new dvds. Everything needed for a movie night. And in the bottom of the box, a thick envelope. I pulled this one open. Inside was a pack of guitar strings.

'Bring them with you tomorrow and I'll string and tune it for you. Then I'll give you another lesson,'

I had a quick flash of memory. Him sitting close behind me, pressed up close, his breath on my neck and his voice in my ear, his long cool fingers wrapping over mine as he showed me a new chord.

I pressed my hands to the table, closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. Why did being around this boy make me all loopy? I never had this happen before. I'd have to talk to Rosalie. Rosalie the realist. Alice was definitely our dreamer. She'd tell me "its fate!" and go swooning off to her room.

The phone rang, Alice wanting to know the details from me that she just heard from Rose. I sighed and complied, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	23. Chapter 20:Perspective&ChampagneTruffles

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Perspective and Champagne Truffles**

My dreams were soft and sweet, at first. Laughing with my sisters, seeing them with Emmett and Jasper, the rapture in the guys' eyes when they looked at my sisters, and Edward's arm around me keeping me close. I felt safe and happy, contented.

Then they changed as I began to register things. The feeling of safety and happiness remained, but an urgent curiosity overwhelmed me. The uncanny color of their eyes, all three adopted children with identical golden eyes. Edward's hand brushing hair away from my face wasn't merely cool, like you would think with a medical condition that would make it about room temperature, but icy cold like he'd been standing in the freezer at work for an hour.

That's when the screaming started and I woke, sitting straight up in my bed. Alice was screaming. I dashed down the hall to her room.

"Lestat! In my bed room! He came in the window!" she gasped.

"Alice, really! Lestat?" I asked.

"A man with blonde hair bites my neck; okay so if his name isn't Lestat…But a friggn vampire!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, honey. It's stress. Your dream about Bella hasn't happened. Why would something like a vampire dream actually happen?" Rosalie was strangely comforting to Alice. Usually she was impatient and snotty about Alice's dreams. I sat on the other side of the bed from Rose.

"What were you reading before bed?" I asked, glancing at the night stand I saw "Vampire Lestat" sitting there. "Well, that explains why you thought it was specifically that vampire. Personally I would have…"

"Picked Louis, you always pick Louis," Rosalie groaned.

"Better than Armand," I huffed.

"I just had a dream about a vampire biting me and you two are…" Alice asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Rosalie cut her off.

"We don't have any chocolate," I added.

"Mmm… I'd about kill for some champagne truffles," Rosalie groaned.

"Maybe we can save enough to hit up Godiva after the costume shop on Saturday," I said, hopefully.

"With that tip Emmett gave you, and the gifts I'm sure some truffles for each of us isn't undoable," Rosalie pointed out.

"You two are impossible!" Alice pushed us off her bed as we giggled.

Rosalie sauntered over and pushed her window closed, "The cold air can't be helping, Alice,"

I grabbed her book off the night stand, "Lestat will spend the night with me. Rosalie, are you done with 'Real Vampires Live Large'?"

"Yeah, I'll give it to you in the morning," Rose answered as we headed to our rooms.

EPOV

The sound again, the sharp intake of breath before a scream. Alice's scream. Time to bolt, I jumped out of the window and ran for the cover of the trees, Emmett and Jasper just ahead of me.

"What was she dreaming about?" Jasper asked me as we ran full force towards our house.

"I wasn't paying attention to Alice, Jasper," I answered.

"I wonder why she screamed," Jasper mused.

"She screamed the first night, too," I answered. "But I wasn't myself at the time,"

"That's one way of putting it," Emmett laughed. "Another way would be that you were trying out your new role as an incubus," Jasper had to correct his term, and get him out of the deal we made. Emmett may be bothersome, but Jasper is plain devious.

"We should have stayed and listened to them," Jasper said. "Alice was really scared. I tried to calm her but it wasn't working."

"Bella said something about the nightmare Alice had that night. Something about Bella having red eyes…" I began. Emmet and Jasper gasped collectively and their minds began throwing questions so fast I couldn't keep track of who was asking what.

'She dreamed what?'

'Red eyes?'

'What else did she dream?'

'Do they suspect?'

Those were just a few of the questions being hurtled at me.

"Calm down. Bella said that Alice had watched an alien invasion movie before bed and she thought that had something to do with it. As far as I can tell neither Alice nor Rosalie suspect…"I began to answer.

"What about Bella? She suspects?" Emmett was panicked and Jasper was trying to calm him.

"As far as I can tell, no not yet. But I still can't see her mind," I'm sure my frustration with his seeped into my voice. "But the way she looks at us sometimes. I really wish I could."

BPOV

Soon after I had pulled my clothes on the next morning, there was a knock on the front door. I groaned as I grabbed a scrunchie and dashed down the stairs. I really hoped this wasn't another flower delivery; my room was overflowing as it was.

I was halfway through pulling my hair up when I looked through the window to see Edward on the front porch. I pulled the door open.

"Good morning," I gasped, still out of breath.

"Good morning," he grinned. He stepped towards me and in one smooth motion, slid the hair tie out of my hair and leaned towards my ear to whisper, "I like it better down,"

My heart speed up at the sound of his voice and his touch, his cool breath on my ear made a shiver run down my spine that had nothing at all to do with his temperature. When he kissed my cheek gently my heart thudded to a stop and I stopped breathing until he spoke again.

"Ride with me to school?" he asked.

"What about your brothers?" I asked.

"Oh, I think they are making other arrangements," he chuckled, motioning to the faded gold car in our drive. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against it, deep in some discussion.

"Okay, let me tell the girls and get my bag," I stepped back.

"You tell the girls and get the guitar strings. I'll get your bag and guitar," his eyes flickered to where my bag hung on the hooks in the hall and the guitar case underneath.

I began to tell him that I really could get my things on my own, but he put a cool finger over my lips and said, "No arguing,"

I ran up stairs to tell the girls I was leaving and that I'd see them at school, not letting on that Emmett and Jasper were outside. Let them be as surprised as I was.

That afternoon, Jasper and Emmett drove Alice and I to work in Edward's car. Edward and Rosalie took ours to her work, where they worked on it together. Rosalie only stopped to do oil changes and such for the few customers the garage had on a Friday evening.

I wished I could have skipped out on work and go to the garage with them. I was terribly curious to see the perfectly groomed Edward (with the exception of his hair) in coveralls smeared with motor oil.

Jasper and Emmett hung around town while we worked. Emmett showed up at the sports bar just in time for my break and sat with me while I ate a speedy dinner, but turned down the food I offered him. I still couldn't get over a guy that size not eating more often. I couldn't recall him eating at lunch, either.

Emmett was standing sentry outside the door, holding a bag from the local video game shop, when I got off and stayed very close as we walked to the shiny silver car. His eyes darted back and forth as we moved, though his voice was joking and his conversation light hearted, his face was anxious.

We pulled onto the dirt drive that led back to their house just behind Edward and Rosalie. When we got out of the cars, Edward and Rose were still in an animated discussion about cars, or engines, or something related as I didn't understand a single word they said.

Jasper shook his head as Emmett joined their conversation. "Come on, we'll go find a movie for us to watch then," He wrapped one arm around Alice and the other around my shoulders and led us off to the front door of the house.

"We definitely want to do this while the other two are outside," he whispered to us as he opened the door. "Edward will insist on something stuffy, old… something about culture. Emmett picks his by the number of explosions,"

"And how do you pick?" I asked.

"A mix of the two, with some comedy thrown in," he smiled, and then he called out, "Mom, we're home!"

The most beautiful woman I have ever seen walked into the foyer. She smiled sweetly at us and then asked Jasper, "Where are your brothers?"

"Outside, they and Rosalie are debating engines," he answered. "Mom, this is Alice and Bella. Girls, this is our mom, Esme,"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," Alice offered her hand.

"Oh, please. Just Esme," she answered as she gave Alice a quick hug. Then she embraced me, pulling back to study me. "I was wondering what kind of beauty it would take to tear Edward from his piano,"

Jasper laughed and Alice grinned as I blushed as dark as I ever had. I didn't feel beautiful, not around this family, and I never felt anything but plain next to my sisters. Plain and brown next to Rosalie's flaxen haired beauty and Alice's pale green eyes.

The others finally made their way inside now just as their father entered the room as well. I recognized him immediately and I felt the room begin to close around me, the terrifying image of Sophie and George on the slab in the morgue flashed in my mind as the weight of having to identify the bodies sunk me down to hell again.

"I need some air, I'm sorry," I gasped and rushed past everyone and out the door.

I walked out into the yard, and sat at the base of a large tree. Tears were pressing against the backs of my eyes. What am I doing here? I don't have time for a boyfriend. And I can't let said boyfriend pay for my keep, and that of my sisters. I had to get a better job, maybe quit school to make the money needed. I felt in my pocket for my set of keys to the Camry and stood. The guys could give the girls a ride home later. I needed to go, remove myself from this now. I'd write Edward a letter explaining… if it were a different time, if I was a normal girl, if I wasn't thrown into trying to keep my sisters and myself fed and them through high school, if…

I started to walk towards the car, but as I turned I nearly walked right into Jasper.

"I think you need to talk," he said quietly, "Come with me," He didn't wait for me to respond, but took my arm and firmly led me to a bench in a garden that was fading into fall.

"I have to go, Jasper," I mumbled as we sat.

"Why? What is so pressing that needs done right now?" he asked.

Nothing, really. He knew that too, they had offered to change our movie to tomorrow night instead incase we needed to get some house or school work done then promptly offered to help with said work. I had done the light cleaning that was necessary last night.

"Dad told me," he said, looking down at me. "He didn't know that it left you girls alone."

I shrugged. "It was going to happen before the end of the school year anyways. They both had cancer, less than six months left."

"You loved them," he said, it wasn't a question.

"They were the only real parents any of us had," I answered. "Until we met them, love was a foreign concept to us,"

"Do you mind, telling me?" he asked. "You don't have to,"

"I don't mind. Most everyone in town knows, its better you know from one of us so you don't get the embroidered version," I told him. Then I told him about my parents, then my grandmother, then I told him about Rosalie's life previous to Forks and felt him tense at then mention of her stepfather molesting her. Then as I spoke about Alice's life I felt him grow very still. I told him about coming to Forks, growing up in a proper home with sisters. I didn't cry until I told him about Sophie and George being diagnosed.

He rubbed my back soothingly and I felt calm enough to continue up until the first day we went back to school, which happened to be their first day.

"Then we met you guys," I said, and even with those words I could feel my heart lighten.

"Do you remember what I told you that day?" he asked.

I nodded. I did remember, and God only knows how we had become so close that I felt like I was sitting next to a sibling rather than a relative stranger.

He squeezed my shoulders gently and repeated his own words, "Friends are good to have in times of trouble. Don't run away from us, Bella. You don't have to carry the burden alone,"

I wrapped my arms around him and replied the same as I had less than a week ago, though it felt like years, "Thank you, Jasper. You're a good man,"

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Come on, let's get inside. I told Alice what movie to get, and Emmett will be anxious to get started. And Edward is probably driving everyone crazy,"

I looked at him, wondering why and he answered before I could speak. "I told him to stay inside. He's not the best in this sort of situation. Edward wants to fix things. Sometimes things don't need fixed." He shrugged. "Sometimes you just need to talk to put everything into perspective,"

I followed as he pulled me towards the house. Talking to Jasper had put it all into perspective; I realized meeting these three boys had been the best thing to happen to me since meeting my adoptive parents and sisters. Without them, these really would be dark days. As angelically beautiful as they were maybe they were our guardian angels. That would explain the strangeness.

When we walked back into the house I was immediately swept away by my sisters.

"Come look and see what Esme brought us!" Rosalie gasped.

"They just got back from Paris!" Alice squealed as she pulled me towards the stairs. "Emmett called them and told them all about us, and she brought us presents!"

Esme was standing at the top, laughing. "If only the boys were as excited about their gifts as you girls are,"

Alice pulled me into a room that was done in beautiful blues. Laying out on the bed were three beautifully designed rain jackets, boots, hats, and matching umbrellas.

"Look!" Alice held up a rain coat that was black and red in geometric patterns with shiny black rain boots. A hat that was black trimmed with red and a red umbrella lay on the bed.

"How did you get the right sizes?" Rosalie asked, picking up a violet colored coat and sliding it on. It made her eyes glow.

"I have my ways," she winked at me, holding out a jacket that was an antique blue color. "It's nice shopping for girls after only buying for myself and four men for so long,"

I slipped it on and buttoned it up. Esme motioned for me to turn around. It was tailored at the shoulders and flared to the hem, which was just above the knee. She set the dusty rose colored hat on my head; it was lined in the same color as the jacket. The boots matched the jacket and the umbrella was in the pattern of Monet's 'Water lilies'.

"Adorable!" Esme sighed. I blushed.

Then Edward was there, picking me up, burying his face against me.

"There you are, I missed you," his voice was muffled against my shoulder. Esme and the girls giggled.

"It's somehow disturbing to hear your mom giggle about you and your girlfriend," he informed me, his face still hidden.

"You are being a little dramatic," I laughed.

He set me down and gave me a quick kiss. "I don't think so," he answered. "I really like that color with your skin"

Another giggle from the other females in the room. I blushed darker.

"That one too," he grinned, stoking my cheek. This got a sigh from the others.

"Okay, that confirms it, no romantic comedies," Emmett boomed from the doorway

"I agree," Jasper said next to him.

"What are we watching anyways?" Rosalie asked.

"Wait and see," Jasper grinned.

"Edward, where is your dad? I would like to apologize…"I began.

"In his study. He won't take any apologies, but I know he'd love to speak with you," Edward smiled down at me.

Edward led me to a room, which in my eyes was the most beautiful in the house. One wall was covered in paintings while the others were lined with bookshelves filled with leather-bound books with gilt lettering on the spines. His father was sitting in a leather chair behind a large dark desk. You would expect a much older man to be sitting there. Not the exceptionally handsome doctor. He smiled when we entered.

"Hello, Bella," he said.

"Hello, Doctor Cullen," I offered my hand, "I apologize for my behavior earlier, I…"

"Should have been warned," he said, shaking his head as he took my hand. "I would have had my son do so if I known it was you. I wish we had met under better circumstances. So, no apologies and please call m e Carlisle,"

"Thank you, Carlisle," I sensed I really shouldn't argue the point. Edward pulled me closer to his side.

"You two better get back to the others. It is getting late, and I understand you and your sisters have some shopping to do tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Come on, Bella," Edward led me down the stairs.

Moments later we were in the white living room, settling in to watch the movie Jasper had selected.

Just as Esme turned out the lights when she left the room, Edward pulled me onto his lap pulling me back against him and setting his chin on my shoulder.

The movie started and as the familiar theme music began and the familiar words crossed the screen "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…" I laughed, Rosalie grinned, and Alice giggled, clapping her hands when she saw that it was "The Empire Strikes Back".

"Good choice, Jasper," I heard Edward chuckle right by my ear.

"Shoulda picked 'Return of the Jedi'. At least the Death Star explodes in it," Emmett complained.

Jasper shook his head, "Told you,"

I looked at my sisters, each snuggled next to their guy, and joy lit their faces. Jasper and Emmett were watching the girls, not the movie. I've heard the expression 'Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time', but I'd never seen anything like that before this moment. Edward pulled me a bit closer, kissing my cheek. I felt safe, happy, and loved.


	24. Chapter21:ChocolateCoveredStrawberries

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
**Chocolate Covered Strawberries and Shopping**

Bella POV

I woke to Edward laying me in my bed. I blinked, looking up at him. I didn't remember coming home. I didn't even remember the end of the movie. Matter of fact I really couldn't remember past the point in the movie where Han and Leia are fixing the Falcon inside the asteroid.

"Shh," he murmured. "Go back to sleep," He pushed my hair back away from my face then pulled my blanket over me. I didn't say anything, but watched him as he tucked the blanket in around me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I knew we should have just kept you three at home," he sighed. "Close your eyes, Bella,"

My eyes drooped closed as he asked, "Would you like me to help you sleep?"

I nodded and he lay down behind me, wrapping his arms around outside of the blankets he had tucked around me. When he began to sing softly and I knew I must be asleep and dreaming it all. There was no way any person on this planet, even perfect Edward, could possibly sound this heavenly when they sang.

Edward POV

As we ran home Emmett taunted me about singing Bella to sleep. Eventually I responded, "At least she didn't try to punch me," Evidently Rose is violent in her sleep and if anyone is in a three foot radius of her they are marked for death. The punching had started soon after she dropped off during the movie. Emmett had to lay her on the couch and sit on the floor so that Rose wouldn't injure herself when she hit him.

I was anxious, as was Emmett, to hear from Jasper what Bella had told him. I would have seen the discussion in his thoughts, except I was distracted.

When Bella ran from our house crying I wanted to follow, to comfort her, to make things better for her. Jasper and Carlisle decided that Jasper should go talk to her while Esme distracted the other girls and Emmett drug me off to keep me from running after her. I really still do not understand why.

As soon as Emmett let me go I did run to her, barely within human speed I might add. I couldn't help it, being away from her had begun to feel like an unendurable physical pain. I took her in my arms and buried my face against her, breathing deeply. Even as the molten lava poured down my throat I felt comforted. Though her scent caused me pain it meant she was safe and here with me and that was enough to keep the monster safely locked in his cage.

Of course this made Esme endlessly happy, by the end of the night I thought she may explode from joy as she watched the six of us. She was making Jasper ill, and her thoughts generally rotated around her family being complete. That and the idea of having other females around. She had been alone with four men for over half a century, I kind of feel sorry for her.

Once we got to the house Emmett looked and me and thought, 'Help me corner Jasper,'

I nodded in response, but decided with Jasper simply asking would be the best idea.

"Jasper…" I began, but he cut me off.

"I will tell both of you, but I want Carlisle to be there," he said and then thought, 'we may have to restrain Emmett. He feels very protective over all of them.' Emmett's not the only one. I knew for a fact I felt the same way, and Jasper thought that way. Still, Jasper is right. Emmett apt to act without thought.

Once we were settled in the living room, Carlisle and I on either side of Emmett. Jasper began.

"Bella told me about their past," he said, quietly. "It's not good,"

Carlisle nodded for Jasper to continue. Jasper looked at me warily and began, "Bella. Her biological mother and father were alcoholics and drug addicts. They neglected her… didn't feed or bathe or clothe her and physically abused her. She doesn't really remember them; she was very young when they took her away. Four years old she guesses. Custody was given to her grandmother… she convinced Bella than nothing she did was ever good enough, that she wasn't good enough."

I didn't have a chance to react; to absorb exactly what Bella had lived before Jasper plunged into the next horrifying story. I suspect this was by design. "Alice," his voice shook. "Her parents kept her locked in a closet, from the time she was newborn. They sent her to school sometimes. Neglected her, kept her in the dark."

I gripped Emmett's arm, he was shaking as I was. A rumble coming from his chest, a restrained growl. But his expression was of perfect helplessness. I could see his painful thoughts, though I couldn't organize my own enough to react.

Emmett had sworn to himself that Alice and Bella were his sisters and he felt he had failed in his first duty to them, to protect them. 'I was alive…if I had only known where…' his thoughts repeated.

"Rosalie," Jasper said, his voice even quieter. I gripped Emmett's arm tighter, knowing that this would be the one to break the little control he had. "Her mother married a man when she was about six. He was to take care of her while her mother worked, but he didn't. He sent her out to run the neighborhood alone and fend for herself. When she was nine her mother came home to find Rose's stepfather molesting her. Her mother then committed suicide, that's when they took Rose away,"

That was it, Emmett was thrashing trying to break away from Carlisle and I, and then Jasper who tackled him to the ground. He was heading to some unknown enemy, something he couldn't destroy. His expression was still the one of helplessness.

'Edward you have to help me,' Jasper thought. Then he yelled, "Emmett, she's fine now, Rosalie and Alice are fine." Emmett stopped struggling.

"Emotionally they are fine, grieving for their lost adoptive parents, in love, and quite honestly a little heavy on the teenage lust factor. But fine. Tell him, Edward." Jasper asked, getting off the floor.

"They never think of it, to see their minds you would never know anything traumatic happened to them," I assured him. He looked solemn for a moment and then nodded.

A minute later he looked up at Jasper and said, "What about Bella?"

I shut my eyes, trying to block out my thoughts as well as those around me. I knew the answer to this. She may try to cover it, but she honestly wasn't a good actress.

"Bella, she has problems with self esteem. I suppose that's the best way to put it. She feels worthless and undeserving. She seems to know that this upsets her sisters so she covers it best she can." Jasper told him, Emmett shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

"She doesn't hide it well. Alice worries over her quite often; Rosalie tries to help but doesn't know what to do for her." I felt my stomach churn.

It was then that Carlisle spoke. "I think you all are doing the best any of these girls need. Bella needs time, care, and love. What are your intentions with these girls?"

"They are family. I will marry Rose, and the girls are my sisters," Emmett's tone and expression spoke clearly of his conviction on the subject. "If these two don't feel the same way, I'll take care of all three regardless."

"There is no need to worry about that, but I appreciate the thought just the same Emmett," Jasper told him.

"When they learn the truth, they will need to be changed," Carlisle said. "Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes," Jasper and Emmett answered at once.

Was I ready to put Bella through that pain? Was I willing to make that choice for her? Could I bite her and cause her that agony? As much as I adored watching every expression cross her features, could I sit by and watch as pure pain twisted those features? Could I thrust her into this life without being able to ask her if she wanted it?

No, I knew that wasn't the truth. Bella would want it. She would follow me to the ends of the earth and beyond if she were able, the same as I would for her. I didn't need her to tell me so; I simply knew it as a fact. Just as knew the grass is green, I knew Bella loved me. I also knew that the other option, simply leaving her would destroy both of us.

Besides, with both of her sisters being changed she would have to be too. Or be left utterly alone.

"No," I answered. At the shocked looks I received I continued. "I am not prepared. I will have to come to terms with the idea of her being changed. But I will. She will not be left behind."

Bella POV

The next time I woke it was to Alice screaming in my ear. What a difference between the singing angel and the screaming banshee.

"Wake up, Bella!" she screeched. "We should have gotten up an hour ago!"

"We going to be late for something?" I mumbled.

"No, but we're loosing time!" she said, exasperated. "Now we have to get you dressed."

"Alice, it's five am. The stores don't open for at least another four hours. We really don't have to be the first in the door," Rosalie grumbled, walking past to the bathroom.

"Bella, I had the dream again," she whispered as soon as Rose was out of earshot.

"Which?" I yawned. I sat up, trying to get my bearings. I looked at Alice. She was already dressed, with her hair and make up perfect.

"You with the red eyes in the forest. You were chasing a deer, going so very fast. You were almost a blur," Alice looked puzzled. "It was much clearer than the last time. And this time Edward was running with you,"

"Alice, maybe the dreams about Sophie and George were your last. You're just having normal dreams now. Get used to it," I smiled encouragingly at her. "Just wait until you start having embarrassing dreams about guys and then have to look them in the face the next day without dying of embarrassment."

Alice laughed, "Here, I picked this out for you to wear." She handed me an oversized cream colored sweater with rose colored leggings. Then dropped faux antique locket and chandelier earrings on my night stand.

"No shoes?" I teased.

"It's raining cats and dogs," she smiled, "We'll get good use out of Esme's gifts."

Now I understood my outfit. She was coordinating us to our new coats. I shook my head and stood up.

"Now, shoo so I can get ready. Go harass Rose or something," I told her.

After pulling on the clothes she selected, winding my hair up in a messy bun at the nape of my neck and a very little make up I went downstairs carrying my battered purse.

"We'll need to get you a new purse today," Rosalie commented. I glanced at her and was glad I had one sister that wasn't fashion obsessive. She was dressed much the same, only her leggings were green, her hair done the same as mine. She'd simply stated the truth, my bag looked bad off. She'd need a new one as well. We were both of the type that we bought one that went with nearly everything and carried it until it died. Alice on the other hand endeavored for every outfit to have a matching purse, or sometimes the other way around.

"You too," I answered and she nodded in response.

"Coffee?" she offered me a cup she'd just poured.

"Thank you Rose," I sighed, taking the cup, "You're a goddess,"

She snorted. "Yeah, you keep thinking that and help me convince everyone else it's the truth while you're at it."

I laughed, "I don't think we'll have a problem winning Emmett over. Edward either, I think it's the car thing. So where is the pixie? A few minutes ago she was all amped up about getting there on time,"

"Road tunes, or so she said," Rose said, between long gulps of coffee.

I was just draining my second cup when she bounced downstairs with a stack of cds in hand.

"We ready, girls?" she chirped.

"How can anyone be so cheerful so early in the morning?" Rosalie grumbled as we followed her to the hall to get our jackets.

I suddenly realized I didn't remember getting home last night, and the strange dream of Edward tucking me in and singing to me. I realized it wasn't a dream and that I was going to have to throw myself off the roof of the gym before the next music class. Either that or mysteriously get laryngitis.

"Do you remember getting home last night?" I asked them.

Alice shrugged, "No, I just figured the boys brought us here. I woke up in the same clothes I was watching the movie in. I didn't even make it to the battle of Hoth!"

"I woke up when Emmett was putting me in bed. He told me to stop trying to punch him," Rose answered, taking her jacket off the hook.

I laughed, "So Emmett got his first dose of Rose's violent sleep antics,"

Rose's face scrunched up. "He told me if I hit him I'd only end up hurting myself; he seemed very serious about it"

It amazed me that they thought to bring our new jackets with them when carrying three sleeping girls. But sure enough, each hung neatly with the boots bellow and the umbrella in the umbrella stand by the door.

I pulled my boots on and then slipped the coat on. Just as I was buttoning up I heard a strange tone, a beeping.

"Bella," Alice giggled. "I think your coat is beeping,"

"He didn't," I hissed, searching the pockets. Sure enough I came up with a shiny new iphone in my pocket, the screen flashing with a new text message.

"They did," Rose answered, as there came a beeping from hers and Alice's pockets.

I sighed and looked at the screen. 'Good morning, Love.'

I examined the phone. "Um, girls. Does anyone have any idea how to text on these things?" None of us had ever owned a cell phone. Not much need for one in a town the size of Forks.

Between the three of us we figured out how to text and I finally replied. 'Good Morning yourself.'

Then it rang, playing Aerosmith's "Don't want to miss a thing" loudly. It startled me and I dropped it, it hit the hardwood of the hall and skittered to Alice's feet. Alice snatched it from the floor and answered it.

"Hold on, Edward, Bella can't work the phone," she laughed, and then shoved it back at me.

"Thanks a lot, Alice," I snapped at her.

"Not in a very good mood this morning?" He asked quietly.

"Better now, but you try being woken up by a banshee screaming in your ear," I glared at Alice as we walked out to the car. "Then I find that you went and blew more money on me again."

"No, love the phone is for me. So I can talk to you when you aren't here." Right.

"So what are you doing up this early?" I asked. Between bringing us home last night, singing me to sleep. He should be exhausted at this point.

"Can't sleep," he answered.

"Then come and rescue me!" I whined. "You guys handed Alice a load of money and sent her shopping. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

I heard him laughing as I continued, "No, really. I bet we won't get home until nearly three in the morning. She may let us eat.., if we are lucky. It's a good thing we arranged tomorrow off too,"

"I think you will live," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You go shopping with her then," I slouched in the driver seat.

"I'll call you later, Love," he said.

"Okay, I'll try to answer the phone myself next time," I answered.

"Goodbye," I could still hear the smile in his voice.

Two hours later I was driving, Rose was curled up in the back seat and Alice had passed out in the passenger seat. My phone rang, sounding like an old telephone. I hit the answer button and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella," I heard Jasper answer.

"What's up Jasper?" I glanced in the rear view and noticed a black car coming up fast.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted some advice on Alice's birthday." he told me.

"You're in luck, she's asleep," I answered. "Evil little pixie, woke me up at an ungodly hour and sweet talked me into driving. Then she goes to sleep while I'm driving."

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh I may stop for a Red Bull or something," I told him. "But if you want to talk to me, it helps."

"Alright," he answered. "So should we do a party?"

"There's not really anyone to invite," I glanced again, it was much closer and going what seemed to be twice the speed limit.

"You don't have any other friends?" he asked.

"No," I answered, "Not really. Most people either ignore us, or are really nice to us to our faces and then when they don't think we are listening they say some pretty bad things. Then of course you have the ogling committee."

"People here aren't very open minded," Jasper asked, "Are they?"

"You can say that again," I heard Edward's voice over the phone.

I glanced again, now it was about twenty feet behind me and had slowed to the speed I was going. It was a black luxury car. I'm not Rose, so I didn't know the make let alone the model.

"So what about we go somewhere?" he asked.

"You're going to subject everyone to another day of shopping?" I asked.

Jasper laughed, "No, I'll think of something better. Or maybe I'll ask Edward."

"Why not Emmett?" I asked innocently. I heard Jasper snort with laughter.

I looked in the rearview again; the black car that seemed so speedy on its approach was hovering, still about twenty feet back. Weird.

We talked for awhile before he handed the phone to Edward, who decided to worry over me driving while tired and had the phone snatched away by Emmett who told me jokes and stories, keeping me laughing and awake while Edward grumbled in the background.

We arrived at the costume shop as it opened. The black car left off hovering a few streets before we got there. Alice rushed us inside.

"How can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked, her name tag read Erin. She looked us over and said, "Oh! Sorry, your costumes are here. If you follow me you can try them on,"

"But we haven't been here before…" Rose began.

"Those boys…" I muttered.

We were at the back of the store and she pulled a rack out that had several white garment bags hanging on it and several boxes sitting on top.

"Let's see…" she moved the bags around, some much slimmer than others. She lifted one off.

"Alice," Erin looked directly at Alice as if she'd seen her a dozen times before. "This is yours."

She unzipped the bag and pulled the gown out. While we were gasping over the lacy confection she had removed another bag and unzipped it, presenting a pair of wings to match.

"A fairy!" Rosalie laughed. "Not very original are they?"

"No, they aren't," I agreed. But the costume was beyond beautiful. It wasn't all, Erin pulled out a crown made of silver ivy leaves to go with and helped Alice put it all on. It fit perfect, and she looked beautiful. She looked exactly like a painting of a princess fairy.

"They do have good taste," Rosalie mused, fingering the lace of Alice's train after she had taken it off.

"Jasper has good taste," Alice corrected. "We have yet to see what Edward picked and I shudder to think what Emmett came up with,"

"Oh, it gets better," Erin assured her as she hung the dress and recovered it.

"How could it?" Alice asked, setting her crown back into its box.

Erin smiled and placed Alice's back on the rack. She then pulled out another bag and began to remove it, unveiling a beautiful white gown with beautiful gold embroidery. "Rosalie?" she asked, looking at Rose.

Once Rosalie was in the white gown I recognized it. "The Accolade!" I gasped. "Who would have figured Emmett for an art fan?"

"I think he had help," Erin winked.

"Of course he did," Rose snorted, but was looking at her reflection admiring the snow white dress as the girl pulled out the crown that went with it. "But who helped him,"

The girl giggled, looked at me and then sighed. "The absolutely gorgeous one,"

Alice and Rose doubled over with laughter, the crown falling from Rose's head and rolling to my feet.

"I told you, Bella!" Alice gasped, trying to compose herself.

"Get over it Alice," I growled, handing the girl the crown. She looked confused.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." I said, through gritted teeth. "Then some people will never let you hear the end of it."

"To have a guy like that, though," she girl half swooned. "Wait until you see yours,"

"I really don't want to. It's probably outrageous," I answered.

Erin giggled as she helped Rosalie get her gown off. I groaned. This was going to be bad, really bad.

The next hanger seemed weighty as she pulled it off the rack and hung it on the door. She unzipped it and pulled the bag away to reveal a perfect recreation of the masque dress from "Ever After".

"Oh. My. God." Alice whispered. Erin pulled the wings off the rack next, again exactly like in the movie.

I shook my head, "Unbelievable"

"Where did you find a guy like that?" Erin asked, holding the dress so I could slide in to it.

"Believe it or not he and his brothers were new at school and Yummy decides to follow Bella around like a lost puppy or something," Alice said, holding up the wings.

"Alice, please," I groaned as she attached them.

"Yummy?" Erin giggled.

"These two have been giving him horrible nicknames since the day we met them," I answered as Alice tied the wings on. "Back on the first day of school we were messing around, talking about what kind of guy we wanted. Alice and Rose kept it simple. I went all out."

"Then they showed up," Rose said. "Exactly what we asked for,"

"Wow, that is amazing," she whispered, taking the shoes out. Again, they were an exact replica. She slid them on my feet.

"We'll have to find some pearls and do your hair up the same as well." Alice said.

I nodded, I suddenly felt very weak. Rosalie noticed and hugged me, carefully not to tear my wings.

"Is this for real?" I asked her. How could they be? To know us so well by now. And the feeling I had around them, like I'd known them all my life. Like I knew them as well as I knew Alice and Rose.

She laid her head on my shoulder and whispered, "I don't know, Bella. I really don't know,"

We were getting ready to leave when I finally asked, "What's the total?"

"Huh? Oh… it's taken care of," Erin had been daydreaming. Most likely about one of the guys, I couldn't blame her. All three actually were incredible, and she only knew their appearance.

"You mean they already paid?" Alice asked, eagerly. No, please. They wouldn't do this to Rosalie and I would they? But then they didn't know Alice too well yet. They had never known about Alice's back to school shopping sprees in better days.

"Yes, when they each came in and picked the costumes out." the girl answered.

Alice squealed, "We're going shopping!"

"I'm going to kill the guys," I muttered to Rose.

"Get in line, I get the first hit in," Rose answered as we began to load the costumes into the car.

"Alice, if we are going to shop," I began and she squealed again. "Let us eat first,"

"Fine," she huffed.

We had lunch at a Mexican restaurant next to the mall. After sitting and sipping at our virgin margaritas for a long time, we began to wonder when the waitress would drop off the check.

Rose got tired of it and waved the girl down.

"Oh, it's been taken care of by some gentlemen…" she began. I snorted.

"Do you know who they were?" Alice asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"No but they were…"the girl looked flustered.

"A tall and blonde, a stud muffin, and one was absolutely gorgeous," Rosalie and I chanted together.

"Pretty much," the girl giggled. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, a baseball bat," I answered. The girl looked confused. "No, we're good. Thank you,"

We got up to leave, and it occurred to me. The costumes may have been paid for days ago, but they were here now. The thought must have occurred to Rosalie as well, because she began searching as well. Not noticeably though, simply her eyes moving quickly over the crowd and into each store we passed.

Alice, however, was oblivious. She was currently towing us to a shoe store. I sat in a chair and dozed while she exclaimed over shoes and made three piles of them and attempted to explain their costumes to a saleswoman to try and find the perfect shoes. Didn't make a lot of sense, no one would ever see them with the floor length dresses.

Rosalie flopped down next to me in defeat after Alice refused simple ballet flats for with her costume.

"Chocolate?" she asked.

"Definitely, Chocolate covered strawberries for now?" I asked.

"Yes and truffles for home," she answered.

Finally Alice had selected the shoes each of us was going to purchase and ushered us to the check out to pay. We had deeply suspected that the next stop would be a lingerie shop and knew that the Godiva kiosk was on the way to it.

"Alice," Rose said as we approached it. "Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"I suppose it won't take up too much time," she mused and with the moment of weakness we grabbed her by an arm each and hauled her to the line.

The one customer in front of us walked away a moment later and Rose stepped up when the lady greeted us. She looked at each of us curiously and as Rose began, "We would like…"

The woman set three bags on the counter and said, "Here you go," and then reached and pulled out three of the paper cones full of chocolate covered strawberries.

As Alice said, "But we haven't…" Rose spun around.

"Where the hell is he," she hissed. "He's six five! How can he hide in a mall full of preteen girls?"

I was right with her, scanning the crowd. She was right; most of the people there were young girls. Some very young ones were with their moms decked out in the feathers and spangles that they gain from an attack at that Libby Lu store. Mostly males were in the athletic stores, loitering in front of TVs in Sears, or holing up in the food court. The chocolate shop was on a stretch of shops consisting of a candle store, several clothing boutiques, and of course Libby Lu. They were all tall, and Edward and Jasper's hair should stand out especially.

The three boys were no where to be seen.

"Bella, Rose," Alice scolded us and we turned around and made nice to the clerk and as she handed us the cones of strawberries we were subdued enough to nibble on them as we searched the crowd and kept up with Alice who was leading us to the nightmare that is Victoria Secret.

While Alice poked through racks I was thankful she had arranged for the shoes to be picked up on our way out. They would have been heavy and awkward to carry while she shopped. It would have also made eating our strawberries less enjoyable.

"Bella! You need this," Alice held up a lacy sapphire blue nightgown. Or, I assumed it was a night gown. I'm not sure it would have covered much.

"For what?" Rose got there first. "A handkerchief?"

Alice mumbled something under her breath about being cursed with a grease monkey and a bookworm for sisters and stalked off as we laughed. Neither of us was anti-fashion, we liked to keep it simple most times. So we just knew how to rein Alice in after knowing her so long.

After an hour in the store I had been sent into the fitting room next to Rosalie, while Alice ran off after "one more thing". As I hung my jacket on the hook my phone clicked against the wall, reminding me of its existence.

I began to undress. I knew I better be started when Alice got back and I had to do the one thing clumsy people should never attempt…multitasking. I was dialing Edward and trying to fasten a red bra at the same time.

When I heard him pick up I didn't wait for a greeting. "Where are you?" I whined.

"I um…" he began.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you guys are here…" I was angry. I couldn't make the bra reach in the back and shouldn't the cups cover a bit more than that. It didn't help my mood.

"We are just outside on the bench," he answered sounding sheepish.

"Then save me!" I whined, loudly.

Emmett must have heard and answered, "There's no way you're getting me in that store,"

"Me either," Jasper added.

"Do you really need me right now?" he asked. I thought about that, and the position I was in the moment. I currently was topless and holding what appeared to be a bra made for a doll. There were about twenty more waiting for me to try. And I knew that if I said I needed him he'd be there quicker than I could hang up the phone.

"Will you still be out there when I'm done?" I asked. I suddenly felt like an addict going through withdrawal, my hands were shaking.

"I will wait right here, or if you need me I will come inside and wait for you," He answered.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. "You have my bras, silly. Yours are right here!"

Oh God, she had to yell that while I was on the phone with Edward.

"I'll wait out here," Edward said, stiffly.

"I'll hurry," I whispered before hanging up.

I was impatient as Alice steered us to the shower gels and body sprays.

"What are you so anxious about?" Alice kept asking. I just shrugged and tried to sneak peeks out into the mall when she wasn't looking.

I was first to the check out and was impatient as the cashier took her time folding each and every piece into tissue paper. She'd probably shudder to know that all of those underclothing would end up dumped into the washer on delicate with a color catcher.

I all but ran out of the store when she handed me my bags, leaving Rosalie to muscle her way in front of Alice in line, and right into his arms. Unbelievable how I felt that I had to be in his arms so badly, I had just seen him last night.

"I love you," I heard him whisper, his cool lips brushing my ear, as he lifted me slightly in his embrace.

My face buried in his neck, I didn't think twice as I answered, "I love you, too"

When he set me down with a gentle kiss, Rosalie was all but attacking Emmett and Jasper was looking annoyed.

"Get used to it, Jazz." I laughed. "Clothing is her first love,"

Shopping became much more enjoyable after that. The boys somehow found great entertainment in waiting outside of various dressing rooms for us to show off whatever had been found by someone in the group for each of us.

"I'm not coming out!" I yelled over the door.

"Awe, why not Bell?" Emmett answered.

"It's going to be winter soon, in Washington. Why the hell do I need a bikini?" I tugged at it, willing it to cover more. Of course, Alice had picked it.

"It can't be that bad," Edward added.

"Oh yes it could!" Rosalie backed me up from the room next door; she was trying one on also forced on her by Alice.

"Just come out already!" Alice ordered.

"No! I have underwear that covers more than this!" I reached for the next outfit. It was an extreme opposite. A pair of jeans Rosalie had found and a sweater that Jasper had handed to me.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled by the arm out of the fitting room by Alice. In the split second I was out of the fitting room I turned stop sign red, and heard Emmett and Jasper burst into hysterical laughter. They had known not to watch me, but to watch Edward. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open. When Alice let go of me to step back to look at the suit better I dashed back into the room, locking it behind me this time. Rosalie had been smart enough to lock hers in the first place.

I emerged in the jeans and sweater and Emmett laughed, "Much more you, Bella,"

"Who picked that?" Alice asked. I answered and she beamed at Jasper with pride.

"Now she'll expect you to do as well every time!" I laughed with Rosalie who was wearing a sweater just like mine. I had a feeling these were definitely coming with us, they were the softest cashmere and looked like baseball shirts. The jeans Rosalie had picked for her and I fit like a glove, like they had been specifically tailored. Leave it to Rose, queen of the jeans.

I warned them, they didn't listen. And even through their protests that Esme buys all the clothes they need Alice marched them into a men's shop and began to dress them while Rosalie laughed. We joined in with her, like they had and picked out clothes for them.

I smirked as I thrust a pink oxford shirt into Emmett's stack.

"No, no pink!" He whined.

"They make me wear pink, they think pink goes well with dark hair," I defended my choice.

"But you're a girl!" he whined again. But once he had it on with a pair of faded jeans Rosalie had picked with the sleeves rolled up he decided that he was taking it home with him and it was my moment to get praise from Alice.

In every store one of the guys would gather up the stack of clothes and have it at the register and paid before we were even back in our own clothes, let alone be ready to head them off so we could pay.

When Rose and I were looking at purses we were plotting to head them off. We had chosen the purses we liked and was heading towards the counter when Edward took the purses out of our hands and Emmett wrapped an arm around each of us and carried us from the store. Upon investigating the bags later they had not only bought the purses but the matching wallets and other little accessories as well.

The long day of shopping and laughing had worn me out, I was dragging as the mall began to close and we headed to the cars. We still had not used the cards they had given us, with the exception of the shoe store and Victoria Secret.

Edward pulled me towards their car, "Ride with me, Jasper's driving your car. We have rooms for everyone for the night. Well actually it's a large suite but…"

"Thank you," I sighed, as he took my bags and put them into the trunk after doing the same with his. While he was doing this I realized something. This was definitely not his silver Volvo; this was the glossy black luxury car that had tailed us the whole way here. I couldn't help but smile, they worried over us too much.

"At least we all have things to wear tonight and in the morning," he smiled.

"I told you about shopping with Alice!" I answered.

"I found shopping with everyone very enjoyable," he said as he led me to the passenger side.

"It was fun," I agreed. "But don't let Alice know I said that! She'll have me at the mall every week."

"Come on," he laughed, "lets get to the hotel and we'll get some room service for you," he opened the door for me as I nodded in agreement.

"If only you would accept everything as easily as this," he teased.

"I may get better at it,"

I was answered with a dazzling smile, and I knew then he was going to go to the extreme.

The room was huge. In all actuality it was a penthouse suite. There were four bedrooms with baths, a sitting room, and a kitchen. Not a kitchenette with a sink and a microwave. No, a kitchen with a state of the art stove and refrigerator and all the dishes and pots and pans and utensils Emril would ever need. And we weren't going to be using it. Edward was ordering room service the minute he gave the bellboy a large tip. The bellboy had given us odd looks because of our lack of actual luggage. Instead he had toted many shopping bags up the service elevator as we took the lobby elevator.

The others arrived about ten minutes after we got to the room, Alice handing me a bag from a drug store they had stopped at to get the hairbrushes, shampoos, and in Alice's case gel that we needed.

"Girls, you can have the showers first, dinner will be up in an hour" Edward said and we began poking through the many bags to retrieve underclothing and pajamas. Emmett was already on the television, looking at movie options.

When we emerged from the bathrooms, the room service cart looked like it had been attacked. But for the fact it was messy it didn't seem that much, if any food was missing. That is unless they sent one hell of a lot more food than they appeared to have.

As I filled a plate for myself Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, tucking his face into my neck. His skin felt icy after the heat of my shower and the fact that I was wearing a white cami that left my arms and shoulders bare. The sensation of his cool skin against mine was incredible.

"Eat already?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered, his breath tickling my neck. I shivered and he moved away.

"Didn't you get a sweater of some sort today?" he asked. And began searching the bags.

"Yes, but I don't need it." I answered.

"But you…" he began and I set my plate down and walked over to him. I got on tip toe and leaned towards his ear, and then I blew gently making him shiver.

"See, not cold," I answered. When I looked at him he looked completely stunned.

Edward POV

She made me shiver. I didn't think I could have that reaction anymore, but I'm pretty sure I want to have it again. On top of the shock, all I could focus on when she walked away to sit on the couch and harass Emmett was the gentle sway of her hips.

Jasper walked past, "What happened to you, man?"

I shook my head to clear it and made my way to the couch, where Bella and Emmett were bickering like brother and sister.

"Batman actually has to work at being a super hero, it wasn't handed to him like Superman," Bella argued.

"But Superman can fly!" Emmett responded.

"Yeah, but waving a glowing rock at Batman doesn't hurt him," Bella scoffed. "Besides he doesn't need to fly he has the batplane,"

"Superman is bulletproof," Emmett added.

"Batman can have a bulletproof suit made," Bella was concentrating on her food now.

"Superman…" Emmett began.

"Doesn't have a handy sidekick, bat signal, or awesome car," Bella cut in.

"But…" Emmett began.

"Emmett, I think she wins this round," Jasper was laughing.

"Oh, look who's coherent now," Emmett teased.

"Emmett, don't use big words. You might hurt yourself," Bella said as I sat next to her. As I did she leaned towards me, as if instinctually. I pulled her onto my lap and buried my face in her still damp hair, finding my comfort despite the fire. Tomorrow was going to be difficult.

'Stray dogs in the streets,' Emmett looked at me pointedly as he thought this. 'Not a gourmet feast, but it should help. The city would likely be grateful to get a few of them gone as well. You'll want to shower when you get back,'

He was right, not the best thing on earth but it would make tomorrow more bearable. I looked over Bella's head at him and said, just loud enough that only he could hear "Thank you"

'Anytime, bro. I just want to help out, and keep Bella safe,' the end of his thought was a warning.


	25. Chapter 22:Truffles and The Future

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Truffles and The Future**

Edward POV

"Make sure to turn at the next light, we can circle around and listen from the back of the building for them to leave," Emmett told me. He had out done himself helping to plan this, right down to finding this street. Emmett never was much of a planner before. Actually he wasn't much of anything outside a total goof before now.

"I got it," I answered, turning down the street. "Are we going to listen to them while they are in there or are we…"

"You think the walls are thin enough?" Jasper asked.

"I could at least relay Alice and Rose's to you the sales clerk as well," I answered them.

"And we will listen if the walls are thin enough to," Emmett nodded as I parked behind the costume shop.

We got out and stood against the back wall of the building. As long as the girls inside spoke clearly we would be able to understand most of the conversation.

As we heard the cart being rolled to the dressing area I told the others, "Alice and Rose are thinking Bella looks annoyed, but they are excited about the costumes,"

"Alice, this is yours." the clerk said. Then the girls' minds were filled with thoughts like, 'How pretty!' 'I love it!'

"Not very original are they?" Rose asked. 'But what else would she be though?'

"Edward, how does she look?" Jasper hissed.

I could see the image in Rose's mind. "Perfect, and beautiful of course. She's very happy,"

A few minutes later we heard, "They do have good taste," it was definitely Rosalie. Her voice, both mentally and physically was clear and strong. She was more than a good match for Emmett, she was perfect.

"Jasper has good taste," Alice corrected. "We have yet to see what Edward picked and I shudder to think what Emmett came up with,"

"Oh, it gets better," the clerk told her. Of course it gets better, I picked them. As if I'd leave Rosalie to Emmett's taste. More like I'd leave Emmett to Rosalie's wrath. If she can work up a mad like she does now, what is she going to be like as a vampire?

"The Accolade!" My angel's voice disrupted my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at the soft sound of it and the new knowledge that she knew a bit about art. "Who would have figured Emmett for an art fan?"

Rosalie was beautiful in the white gown, Emmett would be happy. It was beautiful but strong, like her. I was happy that I had picked well.

"I think he had help," the clerk's thoughts fell on me and I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

But Jasper answered for me. "The clerk is probably thinking naughty things about him,"

I nodded as we heard Rose, "Of course he did, but who helped him?"

The girl giggled, she thought appraisingly about Bella, looking at her as she said, "The absolutely gorgeous one," 'She's nice looking and all, but too innocent looking. I could be so much better…' Then her thoughts were confused as Alice and Rosalie began to laugh hysterically.

Alice thought 'I told you!' and gasped something we couldn't make out.

It sounded like Bella grumbled something, but again we couldn't make it out. In Alice's mind she looked really upset.

"Alice told Bella 'I told you so' and Bella's upset but I can't make out why," I told the others.

As I heard Bella say, "Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it. Then some people will never let you hear the end of it." I heard another conversation float through Alice and Rosalie's minds between the three girls.

"Well that is an interesting development," I commented.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you later," I hissed as we heard the clerk say, "To have a guy like that, though. Wait until you see yours," Her thoughts were on Bella's costume.

"I really don't want to. It's probably outrageous," Emmett laughed as we heard Bella say that.

"She is going to be mad," Emmett teased.

"No, just wait," I said, holding my hand up to him.

"Unbelievable" I heard Bella say, but in Rose's mind I could see a smile tugging at her lips. I had asked Alice about Bella's favorite movies and she gave me more than enough information and this lined right up with what I wanted for her anyways.

"Where did you find a guy like that?" the clerk asked. Well he wanted to suck my blood… she didn't know about that yet. When she did know I would have to tell her about that night.

"Believe it or not he and his brothers were new at school and Yummy decides to follow Bella around like a lost puppy or something," Alice said.

Please, God. Let them not of heard that. Please?

Being with Bella must be the extent of the blessings I'm allotted because…

'Yummy? Did Alice just call him Yummy?' Emmett had slid down to the ground in laughter as Jasper joined him soon after.

"Yummy?" the clerk giggled.

"These two have been giving him horrible nicknames since the day we met them. Back on the first day of school we were messing around, talking about what kind of guy we wanted. Alice and Rose kept it simple. I went all out."

Emmett and Jasper had shut up now and were looking at me. I shook my head; it put the memory in context.

"Then they showed up," Rose said. "Exactly what we asked for,"

Bella looked perfect, like the angel she is. But there were tears on her cheeks.

"Is this for real?" she asked Rosalie as they embraced.

"I'd like to know myself," I said out loud.

I saw Emmett and Jasper nod in agreement as I heard Rosalie answer her in Alice's thoughts, "I don't know, Bella. I really don't know,"

"Where are they going next? Has anyone thought of it yet?" Jasper asked me.

"Alice is definitely concentrating on the mall," I answered. "But we need to wait and see what they decide,"

We listened as their costumes were boxed up and carried out the front doors. Then we heard Bella ask, "What's the total?"

I snorted, did she seriously think I'd let her pay for that? Even if it was with money my brothers gave her.

"Huh? Oh… it's taken care of," the clerk answered, thankfully snapping out of the horrible fantasy that had to do with Jasper and I.

"You mean they already paid?" Alice asked, eagerly. I could see Bella's horrified expression through Rose's thoughts while her thoughts screamed, 'No!'

"Yes, when they each came in and ordered."

Alice's thoughts were now listing each store she intended on going to as she squealed, "We're going shopping!"

"I'm going to kill the guys," I heard Bella say through Rose. Surely Alice couldn't be that bad, and what's wrong with getting new clothes anyways? I thought girls liked new clothes.

"Get in line, I get the first hit in," Rose was thinking some very violent thoughts. Maybe Emmett should rethink the changing Rose thing. He definitely should rethink that. Do not cross Rosalie, make a note and memorize.

"Alice, if we are going to shop, let us eat first," Bella plead.

I saw the same restaurant appear in Alice and Rose's thoughts.

"Okay, move out," I told them.

"What's the hurry?" Emmett asked.

"You want to get the bill, or let them?" Jasper asked, already in the passenger seat. "Oh, by the way Emmett. Shotgun."

Emmett grumbled as he slid into the backseat.

Jasper POV

"I heard something very interesting," Edward commented, gracefully ignoring Emmett's taunts about the new nickname.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A memory, you know how they were talking about the first day of school?" he asked.

I nodded and Emmett, thankfully shut up.

"Well, I saw and heard the memory of that morning," he said. "Evidently, Jazz you are tall, blonde and sensitive. I think I missed that last part, with you teaming up with Emmett anymore,"

"What about me? What about me?" Emmett asked.

"Tall, dark, and stupid," Edward grinned.

"Liar!" Emmett pouted. "She'd never say that about me!"

"Bullshit! She called you stupid last night," Edward told him.

"Okay, so she did. But she'd hardly wish for that," Emmett answered.

"Fine. She asked for a tall, dark, handsome, stud muffin and somehow got stuck with you," Edward said.

Emmett smirked. "What about you?"

"Nothing in this world will get that out of me," Edward smirked back.

"Oh, really. So if I were to tell a certain brunette about how she happened to wake up with a hickey on Tuesday…"Emmett said slowly.

"I'll kick your ass everyday for the rest of eternity," Edward growled.

"But it won't stop me telling her," Emmett said in a sing song tone.

"Her words exactly- someone who can carry on an intelligent conversation, that enjoys the arts, who has actually read a book that doesn't involve how to repair cars, someone who knows how to laugh" Edward looked like he was in pain.

"Laugh? You laugh?" Emmett asked in false amazement.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Edward sighed.

"There's more?" Emmett was bouncing now.

"She said should be romantic, but not overdone. He should know my favorite chocolates and flowers, not to send them all the time … but still know the right times to send them, should be fabulously wealthy and want to spoil me rotten. And of course Rose would never forgive me if I didn't say he should have a hot car, something downright sexy." Edward was flooding the car with embarrassment. "Happy now?" He was leaving something out, but as he was so uncomfortable as it was I let it go. Besides, Bella had gone overboard as she said.

"Well, the car you have. The rest of it, you're hopeless," Emmett commented, now serious. Oh, so now he was going to instruct Edward on wooing females. This should be good.

"So her favorite flowers are?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I can't see her mind," Edward answered, now frustrated.

"Chocolates?" Emmett asked.

"Grand Marnier truffles, I saw it in Rosalie's mind. She was thinking what chocolates they were getting in the mall," Edward told him.

"Have you asked her about anything she likes yet?" Emmett asked.

Edward's embarrassment filled the car, yet again. "No,"

"Ask her, find out more about her," Emmett ordered him. Okay, so maybe Emmett's lesson in wooing wasn't too bad.

Edward nodded and said, "But that really isn't the important thing I learned. They think Alice's dreams are prophetic,"

"They think Alice can see the future?" I asked.

"That will be interesting after she's turned," Emmett added.

"Yes, but that's not the point. What about her dream about Bella? With red eyes?" Edward was now stressed. We had to get out of this car; he was making me have a headache.

"Edward, I thought that you were…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Yes, I am. I'm just not ready to think of her like that,"

"Do they believe that dream?" Emmett asked.

"Bella says she doesn't, but I never can tell. She seems to be trying to figure something out most of the time." Edward shook his head.

"She'll figure us out," I told him. "We're going to have to tell them soon,"

"After the dance," Emmett spoke up.

Both Edward and I agreed, "Yes"

We were at the restaurant that the girls intended to go to, or so Edward said. I followed him and Emmett inside.

"Can I help you?" a small blonde girl gasped. I really should be used to the waves of lust now, but no I'm not.

"We need a favor," Edward told her. We always let Edward do the things that required persuasion, his talent allowing him to see exactly what the person wanted to hear.

I didn't catch the response as I was deep in thought about his aversion to changing Bella. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't desire to make sure she stayed with him forever.

"If you could seat them near a window," Edward was still laying on the charm, "And this should be enough to pay for whatever they wish," he pressed a wad of money into her hand, which would indeed be enough to cover three dinners for each of them.

Outside, we waited for them to arrive. We didn't have to wait long, just having slid into a hiding place along the building we watched their faded gold car pull into the lot and they get out, Alice with easy grace and Bella stumbling only to be steadied by Rosalie.

"I'm going to go make reservations for a room tonight," Edward said as Emmett and I moved to hear the girls better.

Bella and Rosalie were silent for the most part, while Alice laid out their day of shopping. She intended to bring them to a shoe store first, telling them exactly the kinds of shoes they needed.

"There is a difference between need and want, Ali," Bella told her. By the time this comment was made, Edward was back.

"Alice is completely scandalized, especially since Rosalie agrees with Bella," he laughed. "Rose made the mistake of nodding. While he spoke, Alice was lecturing them on fashion.

We waited as they ate, and eventually asked for the check.

"Oh, it's been taken care of by some gentlemen…" the waitress, evidently one of the ones that were hanging around when Edward spoke to the hostess.

"Do you know who they were?" Alice cut her off after a disgusted noise from Bella.

"No but they were…" damn it, the lust. I need a vacation in the middle of nowhere.

"A tall and blonde, a stud muffin, and one was absolutely gorgeous," Rosalie and Bella chanted together. Edward was blushing, Emmett was shaking with laughter.

"Pretty much. Can I get you anything else?" the girl offered.

"Yeah, a baseball bat," was Bella's frustrated response, "No, we're good. Thank you,"

"What is she going to do with a bat?" Emmett had to ask.

"Well Rosalie is imagining using your head for batting practice," Edward winced, I'm sure he was wondering what Bella was thinking.

We were still outside the restaurant when they exited through the entrance connected to the mall.

"Alice hasn't thought of it yet, but Rosalie is looking for us. Bella too, Rosalie noticed that she is," Edward told us as we headed for a different entrance, one he said they wouldn't pass.

Edward led us in a round about way to the store next to the shoe store they were in; unfortunately this happened to be Hot Topic. Yes, we blended well here I'm sure.

"She is into shopping, isn't she?" Edward asked, inspecting a t-shirt. "All Alice is doing is comparing shoes."

A clerk with long black hair and multiple piercing eyed Emmett. Edward snorted.

'What?' I asked.

Edward was on to the small display of music now; leave it to him to find music wherever he goes. He was actually holding several, I rolled my eyes.

"The clerk is thinking about asking us if we are lost," Edward smirked. "He wants to tell us that Abercrombie is at the other end of the mall. As if we'd go in there. They play bad music loudly and it reeks of cologne,"

I shook my head and looked around. "Where's Emmett?"

Edward's nose wrinkled, "Over there, I'm trying to ignore his thoughts. He's found a plaid skirt and is having an elaborate fantasy about Rosalie,"

So the lust wasn't coming from the two clerks behind the counter, as I had originally thought. They were looking at each other in an odd way. Possibly it was the bit of envy I thought was coming from somewhere outside. The mall was confusing.

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"Alice is still on about shoes, Bella is sitting half asleep waiting from what I can see, and Rosalie is thinking about buying chocolate," Edward answered. "Actually, she's talking to Bella about it," He held up the cds in his hand and said, "Let me get these and we need to get to the chocolate place before them. Shouldn't be hard, Alice is still debating,"

"I'll get Emmett," I told him. I found him in the women's side of the store, staring at a short red plaid skirt, goofy smirk in place and wave after wave of lust emanating from him

"Emmett, pull yourself together!" I snapped at him, "We have an errand to run,"

He quietly followed me to the register where the clerk was just handing a very amused Edward a bag containing his cds.

"Where they going to go?" Emmett asked.

"Mind out of the gutter now, Emmett?" Edward asked, leading the way down the mall.

"Shut up, Edward. I don't want to know where your mind has been," Emmett growled.

"Unfortunately I know where it has been, even without seeing," I told him truthfully. It didn't take much imagination to know what was behind the emotions, "But it was hardly as bad as yours just now,"

"That's because lil Eddie is a…" Emmett began.

"Emmett if you value your new television and game system you will shut your mouth this minute," Edward told him.

"So where are we going?" I asked, getting nervous. This area of the mall held little attraction to the male population. Some preteen stores, a candle shop, and the Godiva kiosk.

"There," he nodded to the kiosk.

"Where are?" Emmett began.

"Still at the shoe store," Edward answered.

We were at the counter. We were in luck, it was an elderly lady. The kind that it was easy to get to help out with "young love". Never mind I could be her great grandfather. It would be nothing to pull some compassionate feelings from her.

'I got this one. You know what the girls like?' I thought. He nodded. 'Even Bella?' He nodded. 'Be ready to let her know, okay' another nod.

"Excuse me ma'am," I addressed the clerk. "We need help with a surprise for our girlfriends,"

"What can I do for you?" she smiled.

"Well we are trying to surprise them. They are going to be here shortly to get some chocolates and we want to pay for them," I explained as Edward looked in the case. Emmett was eyeing some chocolate covered cookies with open curiosity.

"Do you know what they will want?" she asked.

"Champagne Truffles, Grand Marnier Truffles, and Double Chocolate Raspberry Truffles," Edward answered.

"How many?" the lady asked.

"Two pounds of each," Emmett answered and her mouth fell open. She quickly shut it and began ringing it up.

"And three of those, please" Edward pointed to paper cones filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

"And how will I know these young ladies?" she asked.

"There is a tall blonde girl, a smaller brunette with big eyes, and a tiny girl with short black hair," Emmett told her, "The little one may be giving the other two a lecture about fashion,"

I glared at him. "Well the blonde may be babbling on about car engines," I shot back.

"We have to hurry," Edward said, as he rolled his eyes. But he was getting anxious.

I glanced at the total and handed the woman enough for it twice over. "Keep the change, thank you for helping us, Ma'am" I told her and followed Edward away.

"Hurry, they aren't far!" he hissed.

'We should hide,' I thought.

"Where?" Edward was looking around.

"Shit, there they are," Emmett said and shoved us into the closest store.

Edward POV

I really hope Bella realizes how much I care for her. If I didn't I wouldn't ever be in this store. All I could see was pink, glitter, sequins, and feathers. Oh and several preteen girls and their mothers. They all were in shock at seeing the three of us in here, especially Emmett.

"Shopping for our little cousin's birthday present," Emmett hissed at us, too low for the humans to hear and immediately Jasper and I began to look around completely confused at the items we were looking at. 'Edward, you're supposed to be listening to the girls,' he reminded me.

I concentrated, looking for the two familiar voices. They had become soothing in their familiarity, much like my family. They were after all my family, though they didn't know it and it wasn't official.

"We would like…" Rose began.

'Oh these are those girls, they all look so sweet. And those nice boys, how lovely that something so happy should happen to them it reminds me of when Al and I were young…' the clerk thought upon retrieving the chocolate for the girls and said, "Here you go,"

As Alice said, "But we haven't…" Rose spun around, looking for us.

"Down!" I hissed to the other two and they ducked.

"Where the hell is he," Rose voiced her thoughts. "He's six five! How can he hide in a mall full of preteen girls?"

Through Alice I could see Bella searching the crowd as well.

"Bella, Rose," Alice scolded them and they turned, Rose's thoughts still on looking for us.

I waited a moment, with a small girl with red hair glaring at me. She was upset I was blocking the Hannah Montana wigs. I grabbed one and handed it to her. She smiled. 'Ohhh, he's cute! Cuter than the Jonas Brothers!' she thought as she skipped away. I winced; females were going to be my undoing.

When the girls finally began making their way towards another area I motioned to the others to come out of hiding. Evidently a group of little girls had adopted Emmett and Jasper and had put tiaras and wigs on them. Emmett had a feather boa around his neck.

I was doubled over with laughter when they finally escaped.

"Laugh it up," Emmett growled as we started walking. "Where are they going, I'm tired of hiding. I'm just going to tell Rose I'm here,"

"Agreed," Jasper nodded. "We'll just have to make sure we get to the cash register before her or Bella. They are rather independent minded,"

"They'll get used to it," Emmett laughed.

"So where are they going?" Jasper asked.

I gulped, "Somewhere you really don't want to go,"

"As long as Rosalie is there, I'll go anywhere…" Emmett stopped short as I pointed to the store they had gone into. "But there, I'll wait outside. But you boys go on,"

"Not a chance, that store is a minefield of mistakes and slip ups." Jasper flopped on the bench next to Emmett.

I was confused. Awkward, most likely. Not to mention the number of women in there with fuel for fantasies at their fingertips could make the thoughts a little more than uncomfortable.

"Mistakes?" I asked.

"No opinion you give in that store is safe," Emmett jerked his head towards the door.

"Not if you know what to say," I answered.

"Yes, but you can't read Bella," Jasper pointed out. "Besides, look at the saleswomen,"

He was right, a variety of women dressed in black were circling just inside the door like piranha. Their thoughts about the three young men sitting on the bench were more than embarrassing. How often do I need to be glad that I don't blush as a human does?

I stopped following the thoughts of Alice and Rosalie for fear I'd be scared for eternity. I waited, idly listening to random thoughts of people in the mall. My phone rang, Bella.

"Where are you?" she asked before I could say hello.

"I um…" I began, not quite sure she'd take me stalking her though the mall too well.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you guys are here…" She was upset. It made me feel horrible; my stomach twisted which wasn't comfortable considering how full I'd been keeping it recently.

"We are just outside on the bench," I told her, hoping for her anger to pass.

"Then save me!" I grinned, she wasn't mad at me. She wanted me to save her.

Emmett was listening to the conversation and said, "There's no way you're getting me in that store,"

"Me either," Jasper added.

"Do you really need me right now?" I asked, not willing to go into the store alone. But if she wanted me to be in there with her I would.

"Will you still be out there when I'm done?" she sounded scared and anxious.

"I will wait right here, or if you need me I will come inside and wait for you," If she wanted me I'd deal with the saleswomen and the onslaught of thoughts from the females in the store.

"Bella! You have my bras, silly. Yours are right here!" Alice yelled.

But I'm not sure I'm prepared to deal with women's underclothing. Especially Bella's. Maybe I'll just… "I'll wait out here," I told her.

"I'll hurry," was her soft promise.

I waited as patiently as possible until finally she all but ran from the store, dropping her bags just before throwing herself into my arms. As I breathed in her scent, it burned, but I felt other things as well. I had to tell her, not wait for some imagined perfect moment. I lifted her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "I love you,"

There was no hesitation in which for me to worry about her response. Her face pressed into my neck; if I were human I'm not sure I would have caught the soft response, "I love you, too".

The rest of the day was interesting; of course the girls made it that way. We went to many stores, Alice piling clothes into the girls' arms which we would take from them immediately. Bella stayed close, except when pulled into a conversation over an article of clothing when the girls would huddle together until they would turn and ask our opinion on the color or texture. In the first store we were in a saw a beautiful sapphire blue cashmere sweater dress. When I thought no one was looking I slipped it into Bella's stack of clothes.

Then we were stationed outside of the fitting rooms, waiting for the girls to change.

'Poor guys, they never like sitting out there waiting for women to fuss over clothes,' one saleswoman thought.

A middle aged man also sat on the chairs outside the fitting rooms. 'I can't believe I got roped into this, I could be watching the game but no. At least I'm not the only poor fool to have gotten talked into this.' He glanced at us.

I couldn't understand. I wanted to buy things for Bella, and her sisters. And her wanting my opinion, that it mattered to her what I thought, was an added bonus. Jasper and Emmett had the same thoughts.

When she came out, Bella was wearing the dress she looked as beautiful in the blue as I thought she would.

"Beautiful," I told her, and she blushed as Emmett and Jasper agreed.

"Good color on you," Emmett nodded. He was contemplating the different feelings he was having around these girls. The romantic love for Rose, but then the brotherly love he had for Alice and Bella. It was the same thoughts Jasper was having.

I understood better when Rosalie followed Bella out of the fitting room in a pure white sweater and jeans. The white brought out the spun gold color of Rose's hair. Then Alice bounced out in some sort of emerald green dress that appeared to be silk and made her eyes sparkle. As much as I loved Bella, I was proud that one day these two girls would be my sisters. I felt slightly undeserving to be associated with such perfect beings, such angels. A demon that would steal them away into the night.

I was broken from my dark thoughts by Alice.

"I don't remember that dress," she said, circling Bella. 'But it's perfect for her,' "When did you find it Bell?"

"I didn't, it was just with the rest of the clothes. I thought you put it there," Bella glanced at Rosalie.

"Don't look at me, I find the jean that's it," Rose said, smoothing her own.

I had a feeling I was about to be caught, and I think Bella did first. She glanced at me and blushed.

'Edward was holding Bella's clothes,' Alice thought before she turned to me. "You picked it, didn't you?"

I nodded, and Alice launched herself at me as she squealed. If I wasn't confused before, I was now. I hugged her back anyways.

'Huh?' was the collective thought from Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. The expression on Bella's face echoed the thought.

Okay, so never expect Alice to make any sense whatsoever. But from that store on she was encouraging us to pick things for them.

In one store Alice and Bella got into a heated debate. Alice wanted Bella to try on a bathing suit, Bella didn't see the point being as it was nearly winter and we lived in Washington. I secretly thought she needed one because I had been playing with the idea of talking Esme into everyone going to the island over Christmas break. Alice convinced her finally to try it on and they headed towards the fitting rooms.

"I'm not coming out!" Bella yelled.

"Awe, why not Bell?" Emmett answered. 'Come on I want to see Eddie's reaction!' I shot him a look and he grinned.

"It's going to be winter soon, in Washington. Why the hell do I need a bikini?" She complained once more.

"It can't be that bad," I said. Really, how bad could it be?

"Oh yes it could!" Rosalie called; I was ignoring her thoughts as she changed.

"Just come out already!" Alice ordered.

"No! I have underwear that covers more than this!" Bella answered. She did? Then maybe she should stay in the fitting room.

Alice went to the fitting room door, flinging it open and drug Bella out. Even as she blushed I realized I never again could make a comment about another's lewd thoughts. The sight of Bella in her bikini brought thoughts to mind that I'd never had on my own before, along with the feelings to match.

As Alice let go of Bella and she made a break for the fitting room, I heard Emmett and Jasper's laughter.

Of course Alice didn't allow us to be exempt from this shopping trip, but even her forcing us into unexpected things was enjoyable.

The mall was closing when we left, and I was all but carrying Bella to the car. I was thankful to have thought of getting the room for tonight, the girls needed rest.

Edward POV (fast-forward)

I held Bella while we watched the movie Emmett had picked, and just as they had last night, all three fell asleep.

"Damn it!" Emmett swore as he ducked a punch Rosalie threw.

"Lay her down, Emmett," Jasper said, exasperated.

"What in the hell is she dreaming about?" Emmett asked as he returned to the room from putting Rose to bed.

I couldn't help but smile, "She was beating the hell out of Lauren,"

Emmett laughed. Still in the part of her sleep when she talked, Bella noticed the sound of Emmett's laugh.

"Emmett, stop being an ass," she said very clearly, which sent Jasper into hysterics and I had to go lay her down so the others didn't wake her up.

When I returned to the room, Jasper's thoughts were on the conversation we had earlier and the little bit of information we found out. I had to agree, now that I knew the girls believed Alice dreamed the future I wanted to know myself what she dreamt.

'What is she dreaming, Edward?' Jasper asked.

The images, as usual with a dream flicked by quickly. But they were all of the same thing generally. The three girls wearing black dresses at a table with a birthday cake on it. The six of us on a cloudy day on the boat to the Statue of Liberty, Bella and Emmett side by side by the fossil of a T-Rex, Alice and I looking at a painting in a museum.

"New York," I said.

"I was just thinking we should take them there, celebrate all their birthdays." Emmett said, stunned. "Even Bella's because we missed it,"

"Did you say anything? When did you start thinking about it?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not, I just thought about it when Edward came back," Emmett said. "I was thinking maybe go to a show, if it's cloudy we could do museums and…"

"The Statue of Liberty," I nodded. "She saw us going there,"

"Creepy," Emmett said.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked me. He was going to go with me, moral support, and extra eyes for hunting in the city, whatever.

Bella POV

I don't remember dreaming anything, but feeling very comfortable when I woke up. My eyes weren't open yet and I tried to figure out what had woken me. A moment later I realized it was the delicious smell of coffee and breakfast.

About this time I felt a cool kiss on my cheek, "Good morning, Love. I know you're awake,"

I kept my eyes closed, "I thought I might still be dreaming," I told him. I could feel his arms around me, the cool brush of his lips on mine. I blinked my eyes open, only to be looking into his golden eyes. "This is better than my alarm clock," I told him, moving closer into his arms.

He laughed, "You need to eat so we can go. I have some shopping I'd like to do myself today, before we drive home,"

I groaned, "More shopping?"

He kissed my forehead, "Books and music, sweetheart. No more clothes," then he stood up and set a breakfast tray next to me on the bed.

If all my wishes came true like this I'd wish more often.


	26. Chapter 23: Knights in Black Leather

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Knights In Black Leather**

Edward POV

The breakfast in bed maneuver went off without a hitch; the girls simply assumed we ate before waking them as we were already dressed for the day. Well, Alice and Rose assumed so. Bella, I have no idea. Around Bella I have the sensation of dancing in a mine field.

She seems to notice everything, filing it away in her mind for future reference. I took false comfort in the fact that fiction is so far from reality that she may never guess correctly. But then, they seem to know a lot about that fiction. I overheard Bella and Alice discussing the Anne Rice novels, comparing them to other stories they'd read. And then, frighteningly, to folk legends. Now fiction may be far from the truth, but the folktales were the opposite. They hit too close to home. Bella particularly seemed knowledgeable of the folk legends. But hadn't made the connection quite yet, or I'm sure she would have said something.

It's not that we want to keep them from knowing, of course they would need to know, and would eventually know. We just hoped that they would get to know us before finding out about the scary parts.

My thoughts were disrupted as Bella entered the living room of the suite. She was wearing the cashmere baseball sweater that Jasper picked out yesterday, it made me think of one day teaching her to play our version of the game with us. The change would solve her clumsiness problem, and after the girls joined us we would have enough players for a proper game. I realized this was the first unforced positive thought towards her changing I had yet. It gave me hope that I would be able to cope with the idea. Which in itself would help immensely when it came time to talk to her about it.

"You said something about books?" she asked, her whole expression was hopeful, as she laced her fingers through mine.

"Yes," I couldn't help but grin. "I called a taxi; it will be here in about ten minutes. The others are taking the cars; they'll meet us so we can head back,"

"Hey, Bella." Rose asked. "Find me something to read?"

"Me too!" Alice added.

"I never go to a bookstore without bringing something home for you," Bella answered.

"Me, too!" Emmett and Jasper called, making Bella grin.

The rest of the day was amazing. We wandered through the bookstore together, completely oblivious to the time. At the special display table for Halloween, she picked up a collective works of Edgar Allen Poe.

"It is Halloween after all," she grinned.

"Maybe we should read it together," I suggested. Atleast she had skipped over the copy of Dracula laying beside it. That would have been awkward, even if she didn't have any idea.

"We make it a party and have the others join us," Bella added. "Alice and Rose love this kind of thing too. Jasper seems to like poetry, so maybe he'd like it…"

"Emmett would love it because he could be dramatic," I nodded, agreeing. The whole group fit together perfectly, as if we were a puzzle with the pieces divided into two groups. "We could light a fire and some candles,"

"I bet Emmett would love a couple chemlights then," Bella giggled as I took the book from her. Then she picked up a recording of "War of the Worlds" from the same table. "We could listen to this after. I listen to the radio broadcast every year, but always fall asleep before the end."

We moved on through the aisles, pausing to look, add another book to the basket, or occasionally she'd allow me to steal a quick kiss.

When we got to the fashion section she took her time picking out three books for Alice, mostly on history of design or clothing construction. But when we got to the automotive section she stared, bewildered at the selection.

"She usually tells me what books she wants," she said quietly.

"Would you know if she already had a book if you saw it?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then I'll find her something,"

We then found books for Jasper and Emmett, adding them to the growing collection in the basket until it was overflowing. Bella pouted as I paid for the books.

Then I had to face the inevitable and bring her to lunch. But by that time I had a plan. Seafood. It was perfect; I would spend enough time picking it apart to appear to eat. Not to mention Bella would be similarly occupied.

Again, the plan worked, especially since Bella had never had lobster before. She was busy trying to figure out how to eat it, and once she did with my help, and enjoying the different taste. She never noticed that as much as I picked apart my food, every bite was hidden in the napkin under the table.

After lunch we headed to a music store and progressed much the same as we had in the bookstore, but she stayed much closer to me. I was able to keep one arm around her waist as we lazily searched through each genre until we came up with something we liked, or thought one of the others would like.

By the time Jasper pulled up in Carlisle's car, Bella was resting against me much as she had last night. Alice was already curled up and fast asleep covered in the jacket Esme gave her and her head resting on Jasper's jacket. She was dreaming of New York again, a brief vision of the three girls standing outside a store window giggling together. She smiled in her sleep, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

The smile on Bella's face was priceless as I helped her into the car. She murmured a greeting to Jasper, who smiled back and patted her head as he switched to the passenger side. "Missed you," Jasper said sliding into the car. 'Sister' he thought, and I felt the strangest surge of happiness that he would consider Bella his sister and miss her presence as I realized I had missed Alice's bubbly personality that day.

I gave Bella my jacket, and told her, "Sleep, Sweetheart. We'll take you home,"

Bella POV

I woke this time to my alarm clock's screeching. Again, I didn't remember getting home much less to bed last night. But sure as his promise I was at home, it was Monday morning and the dream weekend was over. There was school and work all week. We didn't have any days off because of the weekend we just took and so time spent with the guys was going to be limited to school.

I ran into Alice in the bathroom. She spiked her hair with gel as I brushed mine and ran the straightening iron over it. She was singing, "Six o'clock already, I was just in the middle of a dream."

I suppose I was still on the high from the weekend because I joined in singing, "I was kissin' Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream. But I can't be late 'cause then I guess I just won't get paid. These are the days when you wish your bed was already made."

Rosalie must have heard us; she never can resist a good sing a long. By then we were all dancing, using hairbrushes as microphones and singing, "It's just another manic Monday. I wish it was Sunday 'cause that's my funday. My I don't have to runday. It's just another manic Monday"

We collapsed in giggles until Alice pulled herself from the floor to rummage through the purchases from yesterday and hand us clothing.

Rose started singing as we got dressed, her strong voice belting out "Proud Mary" from her bedroom. Of course Alice and I joined in on the chorus.

Once in the kitchen, making coffee and eating pop tarts, the radio was tuned to the station I listen to most often. "With a little help from my friends" began to play and I couldn't help but sing along, dancing around the kitchen with Rosalie, empty coffee mugs in hand. Alice joined in as we pulled our jackets on, and our boots.

I went to grab my bag, only to find it replaced with a new, soft leather messenger bag in black. Edward probably bought it when he got my purse on Saturday while Emmett carried Rosalie and I away. I shook my head as I kept singing. I may have a week of school and work to look forward to, but I was in a damn good mood and intended on staying that way. Well, at least until math class.

As Rosalie pulled the door closed behind us, Alice darted off towards our car like a bullet. Glancing over I saw two figures leaning against it, and out of my peripheral I was the now familiar silver shimmer.

"'Morning, Jasper, Emmett," I called as I headed towards Edward.

He was smiling at me, and when I was close enough he took a couple of steps to meet me and scooped me into his arms. He lifted me up to him, to kiss me slowly and gently. Just before he set me down he murmured, "Good morning, Love," and kissed my forehead as I responded.

Maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Alice POV

The boys helped a lot that week, doing what they called little things. Like making sure that Bella ate something other than chicken wings for dinner. Edward had arranged for different restaurants to deliver dinner to Bella and I on our breaks every night. He also made sure Rosalie ate a good meal as well. Emmett had taken it upon himself to do our housecleaning for the week, and surprisingly every night the house was a little cleaner. Not that it wasn't clean to begin with, but the things we left as "good enough" now sparkled. He had even gathered all of our laundry and sent it out to be cleaned. Not to mention that things that were broken or in need of replacing (door hinges, cracked tiles, caulking around windows) was all taken care of.

Jasper made sure that each of our bedside tables had a bouquet of fresh lavender; he said to help us relax. The same with the chamomile tea waiting for us when we got to the house. Along with a cd in each of our players that was music recorded by Edward specifically for each of us to help us relax to sleep. Jasper also made sure we had all the groceries possibly needed, and the coffee pot was set up on it's timer to go in the morning with the table already set for breakfast. The table had a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies on it.

Not to mention the little notes left for us in various places. Love notes from our partners, happy notes from the other two. We were spoilt on fresh sheets on turned down beds with pajamas laying out for us each night. On Friday we stumbled in to find envelopes containing certificates to a spa.

The whole week they treated us like queens, leaving the lunch table to go get something if we showed the slightest inclination to want it. Edward had to be the worst, never more than a few feet away from Bella, wearing a frustrated expression as he tried to predict whether she needed or wanted something.

Finally it was Saturday, only one more day and we would have Monday off. Unfortunately tomorrow was Sunday and the second half of the sale, in which's madness I currently was in the middle of. It also meant pro football to Bella, and a very long day after the long day of college football on Saturday. She was thankful she wasn't going to have to show up for the Monday night football crowd.

Finally I was climbing into the car as soon as she pulled up. I teased her, "Whew! You reek, Bells. Cigarettes, buffalo sauce, and is that beer?"

"Yeah, some jerk wanted his own version of a one girl wet t-shirt contest," she complained.

"Did you dry out enough before you left?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. That happened just before the lunch rush," she answered, wearily.

"And it's still that bad?" I asked and she nodded.

Bella suddenly hit the breaks hard and they protested with a loud screech.

"Bella!" I gasped, clutching the dashboard "What the hell…" But I saw why she had hit her breaks. We were on our normal route home; we had to take a short trip down a dark alley to get to the main highway. But tonight in the middle of the alley was what appeared to be a pile of cloth, but it moved.

For the second time I gasped, "What the hell?"

"I don't know Alice," Bella answered. "It's not right whatever it is, call 911,"

I scrambled for my phone in my pocket, but never made it. No sooner were the words out of Bella's mouth, it seemed like every window in the car shattered of its own accord. They didn't of course. Hands reached in unlocking the doors, yanking the doors open, and pulling us out of the car. It was so dark in the alley, though the sun hadn't completely set, I couldn't even make out how many there were.

I felt detached from myself, as I heard both my own and Bella's screams cut off by them clamping their hands over our mouths.

"Oh, feisty are we?" one man asked as we struggled. I felt myself shoved against the side of a building, my head bouncing off of it to where I saw stars. I couldn't see or hear Bella as they began to yank at my clothes.

Then I heard it, the growling sounds of engines very close. The men holding us froze, us taking advantage struggled harder I heard Bella. She was maybe five feet to my right as the darkness was cut through by two beams of light, the quiet of the evening broken by growling engines. Or I think it was the engines, it was a very odd sound. Two motorcycles screeched to a stop, one just in front of where Bella was struggling the second right in front of me. I saw the figure on the first one pull his helmet off, but other than a silhouette, I couldn't make much out yet as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"If you value your life you will let them go," the familiar voice sounded, but with an unfamiliar dangerous edge. I relaxed immediately, Edward, and considering the second figure didn't look like a NFL linebacker, Jasper was maybe five feet from me.

I glanced at Edward and he looked… scary. That's the only way to describe it. In my memory he was just over six foot and built like any other growing teenage boy, muscular in the lanky way that is given by gaining several inches in height quickly. With gold colored eyes that were kind and annoyed by turns.

But his eyes glinted black metallic in the headlight from Jasper's motorcycle, as my eyes adjusted further in the darkness. I waited, waited for the men to drag them off their motorcycles as well. I was shaking with fear, fear for us, for Jasper and Edward, they were only teenage boys after all. But the men seemed as frightened as I was and released us. As soon as the two holding me released their grip enough, I ran to Jasper.

Bella POV

His eyes never left the men as he handed the helmet to me and said "Get on," Though his expression still held that dangerous look, his tone was the same he always used towards me.

I took the black helmet with shaking hands, and pulled it on. Fear settled like a rock in my stomach, hard and unmoving. Even Edward and Jasper's presence didn't help ease it; in fact it got worse the moment they arrived. I blamed it on worry for them, though seeing the steely anger in their eyes I knew they could handle themselves. I grabbed Edward's leather jacket and scrambled none too gracefully onto the bike behind him. I thought that once I was holding onto Edward the fear would be less, but somehow it increased. I was shaking, grasping his jacket tightly, but the fear increased nearly choking me.

"Hold tight, Love, "he said, and I immediately released my grip and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward revved the bike and peeled out, leaving the four men pressed against the alley walls.

When we got to the highway and Jasper and Alice pulled up even with us I began to feel calm and safe. I couldn't see Edward of course, and Alice was wearing Jasper's helmet, but I could see Jasper. I don't believe I've ever seen easy-going Jasper upset over anything before, but you could clearly tell he was angry. His eyes seemed very dark, very different from the understanding expression he usually wore. He looked as if he were concentrating really hard on something as well. Driving, possibly. For all I know it's hard to drive one of these things.

But they were fun, I began to realize as the dark forest rushed by. I slid as close as I could get to Edward, wrapping my arms tighter but my muscles relaxed. Now, out of danger, I noticed the helmet smelt of him, the feel of butter soft leather of his jacket beneath my fingers, the tug of the wind on my clothing, and the feel of the engine beneath me. I could hear the faint growl of it as well; different than it was when they approached in the alley. Yes, motorcycles are definitely fun. I would have to talk Edward into doing this again.

I laughed; I was enjoying myself so much. Jasper looked towards me, a look of shock on his face. He couldn't have heard me. Between the helmet, wind, and the engines there is no way he heard me laugh. Besides, what if he did. I was having fun.

I snuggled closer to Edward, relishing the feel of him against me along with all of the other sensations. The rest of the ride to their house, the smile never left my face and Jasper kept shooting me curious looks.

All too soon we were pulling into the garage. No sooner had Edward cut the engine off, I hadn't even time to begin to pull the helmet off, he was off the bike and scooping me up off the seat. He pulled the helmet gently, but impatiently off my head. I heard it hit the floor as he took my face in his hands, his now golden eyes searching mine as if looking for some injury.

Then he kissed me, in a way he hadn't in real life, in a way I hadn't even dreamt of since that first night. Riding the motorcycle was a definite second to this. I was gasping for air when he finally pulled away, only to rest his forehead against mine.

"Promise me," He said, his eyes were pleading "You will quit that job and let me take care of you,"

"Only if we can do that again," I gasped.

He straightened with a shocked expression, "You want to be attacked and…" he began.

"No!" I gasped, definitely not that. Why in the hell would he think I'd want that? "I meant the motorcycle."

I watched his expression relax, he pulled me closer again.

"Yes, I'll bring you out on the motorcycle again, Bella," he sighed, his lips against my hair.

"The kiss wasn't bad either," I said, against his jacket.

He laughed, kissed me gently and said, "We'll do that too. Now come inside, I'll call Emmett and tell him to get Rose to bring some things over for you and Alice. I don't want you two out of my sight tonight, and I think Jasper feels the same,"

As we walked into the house I got the first good look at him all night. His already messy hair was windblown; his skin looked especially pale next to the black leather of his jacket…and his pants? Oh Lord, he was wearing leather pants. I wonder if he'd wear those next time he took me for a ride. I'd also need to find a way to get a better look in the house before he changed. If the girls at school were jealous, I was in trouble. If they saw him like this they'd kill me to get to him, and I couldn't blame them one bit especially when he smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him.

I blushed, and bit my lip to keep from giggling as I heard Alice giggle. A quick glance told me Jasper was wearing the same, and that Alice had definitely noticed. She was probably plotting ways to get him to wear them again. I couldn't help but giggle myself, as both of the guys looked at us trying to figure out the joke.

"Bella, I can't believe you want to go on that thing again," Alice said with a shudder. "I thought it was terrifying."

As Edward called Emmett I could only think one thing. Rosalie was going to be crazy jealous.

Alice POV

Though Bella and I never returned to work, they had no problem with Rose continuing at her job. It may have been because she loves messing around with greasy car parts, but I really believe it's because she was never alone there.

Everyday either Emmett or Edward would go to work and "help" her, sometimes both. Jasper however was always with Bella and I. He had little inclination towards cars in general. Like Bella and I, as long as it had wheels, a motor and wasn't about to break down we were content. It was nice when it was pretty or moved fast, but not necessary.

If we thought the helpfulness from the guys would end when that week ended, we were wrong. The flowers were consistently refreshed. If we began to do housework one of them would be right there helping us, not taking over what we would be doing but just helping out. If Bella started doing dishes, Jasper was drying them and putting them away while having one of their quiet discussions. If I was dusting, Emmett would be reaching the places too high for me while teasing me about my height. Rosalie's folding laundry, Edward was helping and talking about cars.

The only time they left us was when they went home to do the chores they had there, usually arranging it around when we ate dinner.

The main downside was we were without a car. We had abandoned it in that alleyway and when Jasper and Emmett returned that night to retrieve it, it was gone. So on Monday morning we all squeezed into Edward's Volvo, Edward and Emmett upfront (much to Edward's distaste) and us three girls squeezed into the back with Jasper.

The next morning we walked out, expecting to see the guys and the silver Volvo. What we found a glossy red VW uhh… something. Rosalie rattled off a bunch of letters and numbers as if it made sense to Bella and I. Finally we got a translation, basically a good safe car for three teenage girls. It had its perks black leather heated seats, navigation system, and a sunroof. It was also tinted very dark and had an excellent sound system.

Bella was shaking her head, "I just don't believe this,"

"What, this surprises you?" Rosalie asked. "After last weekend nothing should surprise you."

"I know, but a new car?" She said.

"Oh get in and enjoy it, Edward will stress if he doesn't think you are enjoying it," Rosalie told her. "Didn't you realize that's what the boy wants?"

Rosalie pulled the car into the spot Emmett was standing in, as he was the second day they were here, and jumped out to hug and thank each of them in turn. I followed her, leaving Bella to murmur thanks to all of them and to be reassured by Edward.

This chapter is dedicated to Leatherpants!Draco. As he couldn't really make an appearance, we have Leatherpants!Edward and Leatherpants!Jasper to make up for it. Almost.

GO STEELERS! (Sorry, couldn't resist)


	27. Chapter 24:Pencils and Count Chocula

**Vampires and Chocolate**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Pencils and Count Chocula**

Bella PoV

"Lay Back, Isabella. Let me love you," He had my hands pinned over my head, nuzzling my breasts, kissing them…

"Bella WAKE UP!" Rose's voice shattered the dream and brought me to reality. She was sitting on the edge of my bed, shaking me; she was in her bathrobe and her hair soaking wet.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, sitting up. "Rose, why are you all wet? And why did you wake me? I was dreaming…" I sighed, lying back down. I was too tired to work up the appropriate mad I felt the situation deserved, I'd give her hell tomorrow.

"The same kind of dream I was having before I fell out of bed," Rose finished. Her falling out of her bed was no surprise. I talk in my sleep, Alice dreams the future, Rose is just plain violent in her sleep.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. Why in the hell would I not want that dream? I mean, that is unless I could have the real deal as the alternative. Instead I get Rosalie with her hair dripping freezing cold water on me.

She shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want it. Would you be able to look Edward in the eye if that had continued?"

I winced. She had a very valid point. How had I felt that first day after the dream that had been not much more than making out, to have to face him the day after a sex dream? I shuddered. "No I think it will be hard enough as it is," I glanced at my nightstand, the book I had been reading before sleep. "Damned vampire romance novels,"

"Me too, which one was it?" Rosalie asked.

"'Real Vampires Have Curves'," I answered. "Only of course it was me and Edward rather than Glory and Blade,"

"Did he have the Scottish accent?" Rose asked, eagerly.

I snorted with laughter, "No, if he had I would have wet the bed laughing,"

"Ah, he's more English looking anyways," Rose mused. She was right, something like a young English lord or something. He always had a very formal posture and way of speaking.

"Now Emmet could pull off that whole Scottish accent thing and not seem goofier than he already is," I commented.

"Yes, but do you really want to see that in a kilt?" Rosalie barely got her sentence out before collapsing in a fit of hysterical laughter.

I was right there with her, "Stop, can't breathe! Emmett in a kilt!" I gasped.

Finally we calmed down enough for me to ask, "So what was yours?"

"High Stakes, the whole sparring foreplay thing with Ethan and Alexi. Only… well you know already," she said, blushing.

"Did you kick his ass?" I asked, intrigued. She would dream about fighting as foreplay.

"Not sure. I got a little to enthusiastic and fell out of bed," she looked puzzled. She shook her head. "Take a shower, you'll feel better,"

Yup, an icy cold shower was in order. Hopefully I'd make it through the day without bursting out in hysterics at the thought of Emmett in a kilt. And if I did, well at least I wouldn't be thinking about that dream.

EPOV

We got to school after the girls that morning, due to my procrastinating hunting and arguing with Emmett that I really didn't need to every night that every other night should be sufficient and I was becoming desensitized to her scent. But then Emmett being such a truthful being, he can smell a lie a mile away and will call you on it. So I had hunted, a very little this morning… a couple of rabbits as it was so late.

When we arrived, the girls were waiting in the car as it was drizzling. Bella and Rosalie were debating what kind of candy to buy to hand out to children on Halloween while we hung out reading Edgar Allen Poe and telling creepy stories. Alice was flipping through a new issue of Vogue, with another shopping trip on her mind. As much as Bella and Rose protested the money we spent on them, Alice had no problem with it.

Alice bounced out of the car first and grabbed my arm, dragging me off towards a picnic table. As she drug me away I heard Bella and Rosalie burst into laughter and looked back to see them clinging to each other, red faced and laughing. A glance at Jasper and Emmett's thoughts showed confusion. A glance at Rosalie's gave the disturbing image of Emmett in a kilt. Somehow I really didn't want to know.

Alice PoV

"Um, Edward. I need to talk to you," I knew this particular conversation had potential for being bad.

"What is it Alice?" he asked. I could hear the reflexive softening his voice got anytime he spoke to one of us girls. He pulled his arm away from my grasp and draped his arm over my shoulders in a brotherly way as he ducked under my umbrella with me, and it did calm my nerves about this conversation some.

"Has Bella told you about my dreams?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, she told me just the other day. It sounds very, interesting."

"Interesting is one way of putting it," I sighed. "I had a dream about the dance and thought I should talk to you,"

His forehead wrinkled in confusion, "About what?"

"I'm sorry I can see how much you like to plan things. Especially things for Bella," I told him. He was not going to like this. "But it's about your costume; you need to change it,"

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Because, as nice as the whole coordinating costumes are… it's going to make Bella sad. She'll worry over you the whole night and not enjoy herself, which is going to upset you, and from you the rest of us in turn. All in all, the whole night goes bad," not to mention the nasty argument that ends it. "It was hard trying to figure out what kicked it off, it took me awhile to get it back to Bella being upset but after that not much to figure out the why. So Prince of Darkness, new costume, something a little less melodramatic,"

He sighed and scrubbed his hand through his hair. He really should stop doing that; it makes him look a mess. But now definitely was not the time to tell him that.

"I know, for what it's worth it is a really awesome costume," I offered. It was, and with his coloring the black pants and poet's blouse would have been stunning and very dramatic. But as much as Bella gravitated towards the melodramatic type, it really would upset her for Edward to seem so. She is almost as anxious to keep him happy as he is her. And I think she's had enough darkness and drama recently, both of them had.

"So, what do I do? I'm really at a loss," he mumbled.

"No worries, you got me," I grinned and he looked at me doubtfully. "Do you have the number for that costume shop?"

He nodded and I continued, "Do you think you could have them ship a mask they have there here in time for the dance?"

"Of course," he answered, still with the doubtful expression. What did these people have no faith in me?

"Good, let's call. There was a mask there that Bella was looking at and I'm a hundred percent sure she was thinking of you when she was looking at it. Besides, I think the idea would suit you much better," As I spoke his expression began to brighten.

He got his phone out and dialed, wow he's fast with that. No wonder he's good at the piano, his small motor skills are incredible. If I could do stuff like that I'd be doing one hell of a lot more embroidery and sequins on my designs. Edward arranged for whatever I requested to be sent out immediately; it would arrive the day after tomorrow, and then handed his phone to me to tell the saleslady what we wanted. She recognized me.

"Hello, Alice" she said cheerfully.

"Hi," I answered. "Hey, when we were in there my friend Bella was looking at a mask… a gold one,"

"Oh, I know exactly which one you are talking about, the one that is in the case by the counter…third shelf up?" she asked. "It's one of our Italian masks, it's for that gorgeous one isn't it?"

"Yes, it's perfect," I answered, mentally rolling my eyes. He may be beautiful but there really was no need to be incessant about it. "That's the one we need, thanks,"

"You're welcome! I'll send this along when Laura comes in," she said. "Nice talking to you again,"

"Nice talking to you, goodbye," I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward, who was grinning now.

"That's just a mask though," he told me, "I don't think nudity is acceptable at a high school dance,"

"Yeah," I giggled. "As much as Bella would enjoy that, it's not a great idea,"

I paused a moment to enjoy the freaked out expression cross his face, while trying to discern whether Edward was the kind of guy to own a tux. If not there would have to be an emergency trip made, because he definitely isn't the type to rent one.

"I'll need to see your closet," I announced.

"This afternoon, I think Bella and Emmett were talking something about Harry Potter movies," he trialed off. Yup, Bella was on her Potter crusade again, converting all in her path. She'd already gotten to Rosalie just before the fifth book was released and they have been going to every release since and had a cry fest while reading the last one. I'm sure Rose is backing Bella up whole heartedly on the Emmett campaign. They've already decided Jasper and Edward are too uptight enough to join their pastime. I wonder what Edward would think of Bella's Wrock collection that she has hidden under her bed.

"This afternoon then," I nodded. I didn't need to see "Goblet of Fire" for the thousandth time, and it may be best if I get Edward away while Cedric is on screen.

"Shall we rejoin the others?" he asked, offering his arm.

I giggled and put my hand on his arm as we headed back to the others, who all seemed to be in an animated conversation all huddled under the umbrellas.

Rosalie PoV

The week went quickly. Days at school, a couple short hours at the garage accompanied by one or two of the others, homework, spending time at one house or the other. Emmett and Bella laughing at something ridiculous on television, Jasper helping me with my history homework, and Edward taking interest in Alice's dreams. We all seemed to work in tandem with the others, like cogs in a watch. One of us moves, all of us move. What was strange were the times when we moved and no one seemed to know why.

Soon it was Friday, Halloween day. The dance would be tomorrow night, and tonight we were hanging out at our house giving treats to the kids and having our own Halloween party. I'd warned Edward and Jasper that we had a tendency to act like small children with sugar rushes on Halloween. They said Emmett acted much the same, but I wasn't sure about that.

We were getting ready for school, up early for the day. Alice was wearing a green shirt with "spooky" scripted across the front with a short black skirt and knee high boots. She'd sprayed bits of her spiked hair green. She was currently mixing Count Chocula and Frankenberry cereal together in a bowl.

"So, you think the guys are going to be weirded out?" Alice asked.

"What, with our clothes or the Halloween candy?" Bella asked, overfilling her bowl with Count Chocula. She and I were dressed in what Alice called "Hogwarts Naughty Schoolgirl Chic". Only difference was I had the Slytherin tie and she had Gryffindor.

"I don't know. I just hope Emmett and Edward aren't harboring any schoolgirl fetishes or we may just have an overshare today," Alice answered between bites.

"As long as Rose doesn't make any off color jokes about wand polishing…" Bella began.

"Be fair, Bella," I said, pouring milk on my Boo Berry cereal. "It was broomsticks, not wands. Besides you were talking about Cedric Diggory's broomstick,"

"You two are weird, just weird," Alice said.

"Says the girl with green hair," I retorted.

"I hope it comes out for tomorrow," Bella commented.

"If not I have the black spray as well," Alice told her.

When we arrived at school, they were already there leaning against the Volvo. Edward and Jasper both in their typical khakis and button down shirts. Emmett wore the same, only he had a Superman t-shirt on underneath with the shirt half unbuttoned and a tie loosened. He even had a pair of black framed glasses on.

"Batman is still cooler," was Bella's greeting to Emmett's "'Morning girls!"

"Is not, he can't fly," Emmett was back to his old argument.

"Emmett, you need to work a little harder on your argument." I told him as he eyed my outfit.

Bella PoV

I didn't think it would be possible for Edward to stay any closer to me than he had been before, but he did. He hovered protectively over me, shooting looks of death at any male other than his brothers that dared even glance at me. I would have complained that he was being too extreme, but Emmett and even Jasper was acting exactly the same.

We went through the day as usual; in English we had a test on Hamlet. Who the hell gives tests on Halloween? I know I passed though, we had all studied together the night before and Jasper explained to me that every time Edward had gone though his melodramatic teenage angst he and Emmett would recite Hamlet's monolog. Which prompted Edward to get all brooding which in turn prompted Emmett and Jasper's performance. Which pissed Edward off; it was all pretty funny even though I was trying not to laugh because of Edward. Alice and Rosalie had no such restriction and were giggling manically while clutching their sides.

In music I was still doing well with the guitar, and Edward offered to start me learning the piano. I didn't tell him I knew how to play. When he asked I glanced at the keys, shuddered and told him I didn't want to learn the piano. I didn't want to dredge those memories up right now. Then he had to go and play and sing that old song "Spooky" and make me absolutely positive I was never going to sing and play the piano in front of him.

Edward was visibly stressed out when he walked me to my desk in trig, shooting the death glare yet again at Newton.

"As much as I know you would like to, you can't melt his brain," I murmured to Edward.

"But I really want to," he nearly growled.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Go, I'll see you at lunch,"

He reluctantly left, leaving me in my assigned seat next to Newton. I now noticed why Edward wanted to melt his brain. He was blatantly ogling my legs, mouth hanging open, and was very visibly…shall we say "happy"? God only knows what thoughts are going through his mind right now, but I have a damned good idea what they include.

I was quietly taking notes, in the way Jasper taught me so that he could help me later with my homework. Edward tried to help me once but then tried to do it himself after he lost patience with me being slow with math. I noticed Newton move closer, I wanted to scoot my chair further away but I didn't want to draw attention so I ignored him. Eventually I felt something brush my leg, between the hem of my skirt and the tops of my over the knee socks. The slight brushing became more solid as I realized Newton had his hand on my leg and he had definite plans of heading north.

Something to know about me is I'm freakish about my pencils, I keep several extra sharp because when they start to wear down it annoys the hell out of me. So I grabbed one of those pencils and stabbed his hand.

"Aaaaiiiieee!" he screamed like a little girl and I smirked. God, Rosalie is rubbing off on me.

"What the hell is going on back here?" the teacher dashed to the back of the room.

I turned to the crying Mike Newton and said in the sweetest Alice-sweet tone I could muster, "My boyfriend won't like you feeling up my leg, Newton."

"Go to the nurse Mike," the teacher said, looking at his hand. "Stop crying, it isn't all that bad," She turned to me and said. "Isabella, I can't believe! I mean if it were your sister…"

Wow she was totally going to have an aneurism. Of course she was talking about Rosalie; she had to learn to fight off male advances early on. To bad they never could take no for an answer. Sometimes you had to demonstrate what you meant.

"To the office, I don't even know what to say!" She finally spat out.

I turned, slung my bag over my shoulder. Wow, had it always been that heavy? When I got out in the hall I nearly skipped to the office, maybe Newton would take the hint.

No such luck, in anticipation of my being sent to the office, he was lurking in the hallway.

"Bella, are you sure about the dance tomorrow?" he had the nerve to ask.

Now I don't know why I felt like I was channeling Emmett, but I backed the guy up against the lockers even though he's got a good six inches and sixty pounds or so on me. "You better be finding a way out of school, because when Edward finds out I have detention and why… he's going to be out for blood. And I don't mean a little stab of the pencil either," I glared at him, then stepped back becoming perfectly composed and went to the office. Okay, so maybe Rosalie isn't the only one rubbing off on me. I wanted to melt Newton's brain as well.

Jasper's PoV

"I'm going to kill him," Edward growled. I couldn't blame him. If it were Alice I'd already have chased the cowardly boy until he pissed his pants in fear, playing with him before the final act…letting him know exactly what I am. But with Bella I'm willing to settle for terrifying Newton. But I shouldn't think about that when I'm trying to prevent Edward from murdering the idiotic fool.

"Edward, he's just stupid. We'll give him a scare later," I promised him. "But Bella needs you to have confidence in her ability to take care of herself. She may feel slightly traumatized as well,"

"I'd be traumatized if something ugly and slimy like that tried to feel me up," Emmett agreed, but it was the wrong thing to say because Edward growled loudly.

"Emmett, as if I'm not getting enough of a workout here," I sighed.

"I was only agreeing with you…" he began.

"Can it, Em" I snapped.

Just at that moment Bella walked out of the office, glancing over her shoulder.

"Shh!" she gave a slight grin then her face fell again as she said, "I have to show the proper remorse for my actions right now. Don't ruin it!" She walked directly to Edward, who latched on to her immediately and definitely had no intention on letting go. As I predicted, her emotions were a whirl. I couldn't separate much out. Gleeful, annoyed, slightly scared many shades of love…

Bella PoV

"I didn't even get detention, just a warning and a lecture on how to properly turn down boys. I'm not sure I caught all of it." I told the others as we sat in the lunch room, "Next time I think I'll play it safe and just scream rape."

As I spoke, Edward tensed. When we sat down he pulled me down on his lap. I felt slightly awkward, I'm not tiny as Alice and he's not as tall as Jasper. Surely we looked ridiculous. He had one arm clasping me to him and his other cool hand rested over the same spot Newton's had when I stabbed him with a pencil. The sensation was soothing, protective, and not in the least sexual. What if we don't have any chemistry like that? Could it be gone already?

"I still think Newton should have gotten detention at the very least," Rose was saying, "I mean he practically felt her up in the middle of the class room,"

At that Edward made a very angry noise, and Emmett began clenching and unclenching his fists. "I'll give him something better than detention," he spat.

"Calm down, we don't need anyone else in any trouble," Jasper said, staring Emmett down.

"Jasper's right," Alice chimed in. Yeah, big surprise there. Personally I was all for Emmett at the very least scaring the crap out of him.

We went to history with Jasper, still on Egypt, still passing notes during class. In Chemistry we started having problems. Newton had chosen not to take my advice, and had stayed at school. If I thought Edward's brain melting look earlier today was bad, this was worse. My stomach clenched as I recognized a look in his eyes eerily similar to that first morning before he ran out of the school. I remember being on the receiving end of that glare and how you should feel… like you should run but know it's no use and that not really making any sense at all. But Newton was completely oblivious. Maybe the nurse gave him some pain meds.

Thank God it wasn't a lab day; actually the teacher was doing all kinds of weird mixtures to get certain results (smokes, sparks, etc) for Halloween. His hand stayed on my knee and I gently stroked the back of it, making him relax but not much, he began to pretend to pay attention to what the teacher was doing.

Class was about over when he suddenly jerked around to glare at Newton again. What the hell was going on now? The bell rang and he stood, the "I'm going to kill him" look written all over his face. So I took my time getting ready to leave class, giving Newton the chance to leave. I did not need Edward getting in trouble today as well.

"Hey, let's skip gym," I suggested as we got outside. "You don't look like you're up to going,"

He stopped glaring at Newton's back and slowly gave me a grin. "Anything to get out of gym," he said.

"You know me too well," I tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"I thought I did. I never would have guessed you would stab someone with a pencil," He chuckled.

"He's just lucky it was his hand and not somewhere infinitely more tender," I smirked. Edward grimaced. "Basically he should be endlessly happy I'm not Rosalie."

He was now glaring in the direction of the gym, where Newton had disappeared to.

"Please, just today," I begged. "I'm sure you can show me whatever torture dance they are learning at home tonight, you seem to know them all."

"Bella, are you trying to keep me out of trouble?" He asked, but his expression wasn't teasing.

I nodded, "And your brothers, and my sisters."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Fine, you are right. I suppose I do need to calm down,"

Edward was quiet as we walked towards the cars. After he had put my bag and guitar in the trunk of the red car he turned and looked at me closely. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Nothing some antibacterial soap won't fix," I answered, grinning. Actually I felt a little sick, almost violated. No he hadn't done anything other than feel up my leg. But he knew I didn't want him touching me before he did it, and I knew that given the chance he'd do it again in the future.

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment and then lifted me up and sat me on the trunk of the Volvo. "It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

Again, he knows me too well. I nodded.

"May I try something?" he asked. I nodded again. There was an intense look in his eyes that I'd seen somewhere else but I couldn't figure out where. His eyes never left mine as he slowly bent and softly kissed the spot just above my sock. What did I say earlier about no chemistry? Yeah, well I was wrong. I felt absolutely on fire.

He stood slowly, his eyes still never leaving mine. The honey color darkening to burnished gold, while his eyes widened, never blinking. Every movement he made was slow as he stepped closer to me with one hand resting on the leg he just kissed and the other raising to stroke my face.

Leaning in he breathed, "Bella," his sweet smelling breath tickling my nose just before his lips touched mine. Edward moved even closer, his hand moving to the back of my neck angling my face to where he wanted it as he deepened the kiss. It was different than all the others, even the one after that motorcycle ride. No less intense it was slow and sweet, though still filled with a sort of desperation, almost like in that dream but in that dream he had seemed much less sure of himself. I started feeling dizzy, the world spinning as I wove one hand into his ever so soft hair and clutched his arm with the other.

I began to notice his hand moving up the outside of my leg and under my skirt, then slowly higher. I can honestly say that I had no inclination to stab Edward with a pencil. I felt his finger tips brush the satin of my panties on my hip and he jumped back as if he was burned.

"I am so sorry, Bella!" he gasped, he looked almost scared.

I reached out; taking his hand I kissed his palm and tugged him closer to me again I set his hand on my waist. His other hand echoed the movement as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward, just kiss me please?" I pleaded.

"Yes ma'am," he murmured against my lips.

"Alice you owe me twenty dollars," Rosalie said loudly.

"Emmett, I win," Jasper added.

Edward pulled back slightly, "I'm imagining that aren't I?" he murmured. I shook my head slightly. "Damn," he swore.

"My virgin eyes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Rose I do not," Alice said. "You said pressed up against the Volvo. Bella is clearly sitting on it."

"Yeah, Jazz!" Emmett.

"Her ass is clearly pressed up against it," Rosalie pointed out.

"Damn," Emmett sighed. "She's right,"

"Why aren't you in class?" Edward asked as he gently lifted me off the car and set me on the ground. His arm stayed around me and I held on to his jacket, my knees still weak.

"Well I would ask the same of you, lover boy but I guess it's pretty obvious," Rose teased.

"I was simply helping Bella forget her trauma earlier," Edward defended himself.

"Actually, I was distracting Edward from trying to kill Newton. Even if it's Halloween I really don't think we need a bloody murder on our hands," I joked.

"Right," Emmett said, grinning.

"Sure looked a lot like you were playing hookie and making out in the parking lot," Alice added.

"Alright, break it up," Jasper said. "We got out of class early and I really don't want to spend the extra time hanging out at school,"

"Come on, Bella we got a party to start!" Alice was pulling me away from Edward and to our car.

Ten minutes later we were at the grocery store.

"No don't get those," Alice snatched a bag of Mary Janes out of Rosalie's hand. "Kids hate that crap. Besides, we have all the money we could ever want to spend on candy," She was waving the credit card that she had gotten a month ago around, the only damage done to the three thousand it contained originally was just over five hundred dollars at Victoria Secret. Alice was absolutely right.

"Here," I began tossing bags of Reese Cups and Snickers bars into the buggy.

Alice was determining the virtues of Tootsie Pops verses Blow Pops when Rose nudged me, "So how was it?"

"What?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Oh, you know what," Rose answered, throwing Mounds and Almond Joys into the basket.

"Yeah Rose, what?" Alice asked. "Him making out with her in the parking lot while playing hookie or him feeling her up while making out with her during said hookie session,"

"Oh, both," Rose grinned. "Spill now or in front of everyone,"

She wouldn't.

"I would and I know Emmett is just dying for details…probably bugging the hell out of Edward right now," Rose told me.

"Yes, but Edward won't say anything," I answered.

"She's right you know," Alice agreed.

"Fine, but it's not like I want to know everything he did. I just want to know how it was," Rosalie whined.

"Unbelievable is how it was," I told her. Then I went ahead and caught the next question before it would be asked, "No, if you saw him jump back you pretty much know everything that happened,"

"That was so cute!" Alice cooed.

"Yeah, he looked scared out of his mind, Bella," Rose added.

I sighed and told them, "It was just the outside of my leg, girls don't get over excited."

"Mike saw a lot of it too," Alice muttered.

"Unfortunately he still didn't look too detoured," Rose shook her head.

"If he does anything funny again, I'll ask Emmett to scare the crap out of him. Hang him from the ceiling or something," I shrugged. I wouldn't have to ask twice. Emmett and I got along very well; he loved playing the overprotective big brother bit.

When we got home the living room had been transformed. The guys had gone all out at a Halloween store somewhere. There was a fire going, candles in black candle holders with garnet colored stones hanging from them scattered through the room, black fabric draped the windows, the pictures had been carefully stored away and replaced with creepy pictures that made the person in them look like a witch or skeleton when you looked at them a certain way. The lamps were covered in dark shades, the couch and loveseat as well as the recliner were covered in ruby colored velvet with dark throw pillows, and on the coffee table were some funky-cool goblets and plates.

"Oh wow!" Rose said when she walked in after a short argument with Emmett over carrying the bags in.

Alice was jumping up in down in place, clapping her hands and squealing.

I looked around, taking everything in. Evidently our childish love of the holiday had gotten through to someone. I looked up at Edward as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You had help," I said, accusing him. He grinned. "Esme helped you, didn't she?"

"Of course," he answered. "And she enjoyed herself immensely while helping."

Emmett PoV

"Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd." Rosalie said in an eerie crone's voice.

"Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined." Alice cackled.

"Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis time." Bella went for a more mystic tone.

"Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw. Toad, that under cold stone Days and nights has thirty-one Swelter'd venom sleeping got, Boil thou first i' the charmed pot." Rose was swirling her soda around in the gaudy goblet as she spoke.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." they chorused together.

"Fillet of a fenny snake, In the cauldron boil and bake; Eye of newt and toe of frog,Wool of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg and owlet's wing, For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble." Alice was getting way into this.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, Witches' mummy, maw and gulfOf the ravin'd salt-sea shark, Root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, Liver of blaspheming Jew,Gall of goat, and slips of yew Silver'd in the moon's eclipse, Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, Finger of birth-strangled babe Ditch-deliver'd by a drab, Make the gruel thick and slab:Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, For the ingredients of our cauldron." Bella recited as she half smiled.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

"Cool it with a baboon's blood, Then the charm is firm and good." Alice finished, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"Lauren thought she was the shit getting the female lead, but truth is Rosalie was going to get it until the drama coach heard us do that joking around and made us the witches," Bella explained.

"Then the dress rehersal happened and she was parading about in her lady costume and then she saw the awesome little alcove the props kids built off the side of the stage with special lighting and a huge cauldron with dry ice and green lights inside and all these vials and bottles around." Rosalie said.

"And she thought they were going to dress us as crones, but wardrobe decided to go more 'Mists of Avalon' with our clothes," Alice chirped. Of course Alice would be concerned about their attire.

Ding-Dong. The doorbell rang for the first time that evening.

"Come on Emmett!" Bella was tugging my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have the biggest hands, now come on!" she said, still pulling. Biggest hands? What the hell did that have to do with anything?

I followed her as the doorbell rang again. She pulled the door open to reveal a group of three girls dressed up as a princess, a fairy, and a witch.

"Trick or treat!" the chorused.

"Happy Halloween" Bella smiled at them.

"Wow, he's big," the witch whispered to the fairy and Bella giggled.

"Now here is where you make these three little girls' Halloween," Bella grinned. "Give them each a handful of candy,"

Ah, now it makes sense. I got the candy from the huge bowl Bella was holding and put it in each of their bags.

"Oh wow," the fairy said.

"Thank you sir!" the princess with big eyes smiled up at me.

Bella POV

The night wore on; between answering the door for the first couple hours we mostly talked. We told them about our little forays into the world of theatre, and talked about our favorite horror movies and plays. When the doorbell would ring one of us would grab one of the guys to answer it. Emmett seemed the most amused by it, but Edward also seemed to enjoy seeing the children.

"We need to do this again," Emmett said after returning from the door once and Edward nodded in agreement.

After the trick or treaters went home we settled into our stories. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch next to Edward and Rosalie was perched in the recliner with Emmett sitting on the floor at her feet, which mirrored my own position on the floor leaning my head on Edward's knee.

"The mask which concealed the visage was made so nearly to resemble the countenance of a stiffened corpse that the closest scrutiny must have had difficulty in detecting the cheat. And yet all this might have been endured, if not approved, by the mad revellers around. But the mummer had gone so far as to assume the type of the Red Death. His vesture was dabbled in blood — and his broad brow, with all the features of the face, was besprinkled with the scarlet horror." He obviously picked it because he didn't like being theatrical and the story itself was captivating enough.

As I listened to Edward's velvet voice reading "Masque of the Red Death" he played with a lock of my hair, twisting it in his fingers and then smoothing it into the rest, only to separate it out again and watched the swirl of glowing color as Emmett juggled chemlights. I was right, he really liked them. He saw me watching and grinned, tapping his foot to mine.

Rosalie was enthralled with the story, but if you didn't know her you wouldn't have been able to tell by the way she stared into the flames of the fire. Emmett tossed me a light and we started tossing them back and forth and some how he got clumsy me juggling three chemlights with him. But my attention never left Edward's voice as he finished the story.

"Rosalie, your turn," he said, handing the book to her.

She took it from him, flipping through the pages to the story she wanted and sat up a bit straighter and began, "TRUE! - nervous - very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses - not destroyed - not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily - how calmly I can tell you the whole story." I knew this; she had performed "Tell Tale Heart" in a speech competition in ninth grade and won.

Rosalie's performance continued and her tones and inflections heading slowly towards the deranged voice she used in it as she rocked in the chair, having abandoned the book, "Oh God! what could I do? I foamed -I raved -I swore! I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting, and grated it upon the boards, but the noise arose over all and continually increased. It grew louder -louder -louder! And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! -no, no! They heard! -they suspected! -they knew! -they were making a mockery of my horror! -this I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony!"

Emmett had long ago stopped playing with the light sticks and everyone was watching Rosalie, not merely listening, as she came to the end with a howling scream, ""Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -tear up the planks! -here, here! -it is the beating of his hideous heart!"

"Damn, Rosie," Emmett said, his mouth hanging open.

"Great as always, sis," Alice chirped from her spot.

Rosalie, though already flushed turned a bit redder and passed the book on to Emmett. He read, also with amazing emotion, "The Pit and the Pendulum". Even without the insane theatrical emotions of Rosalie's "Tell Tale Heart", it was gripping. He always was much more animated than Edward and he sore the tortured expressions well while reading the story about torture.

Alice took the book next and read "The Gold Bug". Then when Jasper took it he smirked and asked, "May I be cliché?"

Alice peeked at the page he had it open to and giggled while nodding. Then he began, "Once upon a midnight dreary…" he continued twisting his voice for the character and the raven.

I climbed up on Edward's lap as Jasper handed me the book and I continued in the poetry section, reading "The Haunted Palace", "Spirits of the Dead", and "The Sleeper".

When I read the last line of "The Sleeper", Edward gently took the book from my hands and I noticed the fire had completely died out.

"Bedtime, love," he murmured against my cheek. "We have a dance tomorrow,"


	28. Chapter 25: Spooky

AN: Sorry for the delay, I couldn't settle into this chapter somehow. I have the better part of the next chapter written, with the exception of the transition from this to the next. So while I couldn't get started on this one I started an all human story. and started refining my OC story. I will post the all human story tonight as well, it will be titled "Chasing the sun".

As far as this chapter goes, I was hesitant to put any songs into it as I do not have any idea what music they play at school dances now. Going to let on my age here... I graduated highschool way back in 1998. I know what they play in clubs now... but do they play Lady Gaga at school dances? I guess Selena Gomez would be a pretty good chance.

Disclaimer:I own a Steampunk Pirate costume, Renaissance Faire garb, bits to a gypsy costume, a mardi gras mask, and fairy wings. However I own nothing in this chapter, including the to die for cars.

* * *

**Vampires and Chocolate**  
**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
**Spooky**

Bella POV

The dance was like being in a fishbowl.

The evening started out with us doing hair, make up, and putting the costumes on. Alice and I, both waiting until we got to the school to put our wings on. Right as we finished getting dressed the doorbell rang, all three guys were standing on the doorstep. Or, rather Emmett was taking up the doorway as the two behind him tried to hustle him out of the way. He stood there grinning, looking every inch of a knight in what appeared to be real chainmail. However his expression was exactly that of an impish young boy causing mischief.

"I brought chocolate for my three best girls," he grinned, holding up a familiar looking gold bag.

"Don't let your mom hear that," I answered.

"Mom isn't a girl, she is a fine lady," he answered, "Just like you will be,"

"Go find Rosalie and let us in!" Edward complained from behind him.

I stepped aside and Emmett went in search of Rosalie, and I was immediately swept up by Edward. It wasn't until he let go of me enough to simply hold my hand, that I saw that he was wearing a black tuxedo and the beautiful venetian mask I had seen in the costume shop. It was cream with gold and looked as if it were made out of sheet music. He was even wearing cream colored dancing gloves. The gold of the mask matched the gold of his eyes.

I also got a good look at Jasper's costume as he came back into the room with Alice. They looked perfect together, she as the fairy and he dressed as the Green Man with one of the most amazing masks I have ever seen.

"Are we ready to go?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room with Emmett.

When we went outside there were three very unfamiliar cars lined up in front of our house. There was a sleek black luxury car that Jasper was leading Alice to, carrying her wings. Then there was a very glossy cherry red older car, like the ones you see in drawings of drive in theaters and restaurants. Then there was a silver car that looked dangerously fast even as it was sitting still. Rosalie looked as if she was either going to pee herself or pass out.

"Hey, Emmett? You mind putting Bella's wings in your car?" Edward asked, "I had forgotten they won't fit in mine. Oh, and Rosalie I will take you for a ride in the car. Maybe we can go somewhere and test the speed on it?"

"Yes!" Rosalie squealed (Rose never squeals)

"NO!" I cried and in moments Jasper was next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward is the best driver I have ever seen, and responsible too. He won't do anything that would endanger their lives," He told me, "Just his driving record," This I could accept from Jasper, had Emmett said it, I'm not so sure.

"If you had brought your regular car they would have," Emmett teased. Edward shot him a dark look, but Emmett continued, "I know it's a special occasion. Of course I'll take care of Bella's wings." He gave me a one armed hug as he retrieved the wings from Edward to put into his. "And stop giving my little sister heart failure!"

"Thank you for the costume," I said once we were in the car.

"I thought I was being rather selfish buying it for you," he answered.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I bought it for you so that you would go out with me tonight. Also I bought exactly what I wanted to see you in, without your opinion on the subject," He answered.

"You chose well, for Rosalie as well," I grinned. "I can't say Jasper did a bad job, either,"

Edward smiled, "I'm not sure that it's the right thing to say, but I honestly can't say I have met any girl more beautiful than you and your sisters. At this point, I wouldn't want to be without any of you,"

"Ugh!" I said.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"Do you ever stop being perfect?" I asked.

"I am hardly perfect," he answered, there was a dark edge to his tone.

"Perfect for us," I shook my head. "exactly what my sisters and I need. We needed a family, and you three show up,"

He parked in a space at the school, turned to me silently. He traced a finger down the side of my face and said, "My brothers and I need you three as much as you need us,"

Then he gave that adorable crooked grin of his and said, "Now stay still and let me open the door for you for once?"

While Rosalie was attaching my wings she leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "That is officially a hott car," I couldn't help but blush. Luckily everyone was more distracted by watching Emmett sword fight the air.

Once inside we stood out. Our costumes were actually costumes, not accessoried prom gowns that all the other girls were wearing (and we had intended on wearing). Even Edward's tux was out of place as it was obviously much higher quality than the other guys. Everyone stopped to stare, and stared for a long time.

_In the cool of the evening when ev'rything is gettin' kind of groovy,_

_I call you up and ask you if you want to go and meet and see a movie,_

"Come on, guys let's go dance," Emmett said, tugging Rosalie along. Alice took hold of Jasper and followed Emmett with a rather determined look for the situation.

Edward shrugged and offer me his arm and we followed the others to dance. And so we danced, while our classmates hovered against the walls and near the punchbowl, watching us.

I danced with Emmett and Jasper as well as Edward. We dance in a group together, singing along with the songs and laughing. I smiled so much my face hurt from it.

* * *

Closing notes: The cars Emmett and Jasper are driving are from the family's car collection... Edward just has his own. Emmett's is a 1957 chevy bel aire in cherry red. (One of my dream cars). Jasper is borrowing the much more sensible luxury car that Carlisle drives on a daily basis. All the links for the girls and guys costumes have gone bad, I'll do my best to hunt them up but I currently am having no luck with that.

The Lyrics are from the song "Spooky"


End file.
